Rising From The Ashes
by Lizzie'sEdward
Summary: I'm not good with summaries. Facing the events in her life follow Bella as she rises from the ashes like a Phoenix. How she trains to become a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and later on an Avenger. How new truths are revealed along her journey. Bella/Steve Pairing.
1. Prologue

**AN:**

**This is my first attempt at writing a story. So please bare with my mistakes. English is not my first language so please keep this in mind before you comment on my grammar/spellings. After reading many Avengers/Twilight crossovers I have decided to write my own. I do not promise of daily updates. I will try my best to update at least weekly. **

**Just to clear a few things. This story may not follow the same timelines/storylines of Twilight/Avengers. This will include little bit of events from Thor. Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. Jacob is the one who finds Bella when she was lost in the forest. Also Jacob doesn't have crush on Bella but someone else from the pack has it (You will find out who it is in further chapter). Bella is the sister of one of the Avengers (not sure whom it will be as of yet). A fair warning this may or may not have an evil Edward depending on how the story progresses. You have been warned so Team Edward please bear in mind before you flame me. If you don't like what I write please don't read the story. Constructive criticism is welcomed and suggestions may be taken into considerations.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Bella**

Bella parked her truck near her house and cut the ignition. She looked out the window and saw the cruiser parked in its usual place which meant Charlie was home. She thought about how she was going to explain her injury to her father. She was learning to ride a motorcycle with Jacob's help.

As usual her clumsiness had reared its ugly head and she slipped while taking a turn. She got a deep cut on her arm when it got sliced on a nearby rock and few scrapes and starches. Jacob immediately took her to the ER. The cut required stitching. Her shirt sleeve was soaked in dried blood now. She was dreading going inside the house and to what to say to her father. She was sure her dad was going to have a heart attack when he hears about the motorcycle.

Sitting in her truck she thought what to tell to her father when her mind drifted back to how far along she had come after Edward left her in woods. How he had used her insecurities against her, that she was not good enough for her and he didn't want her anymore and she was just a distraction. Her already low self-esteem had taken a brutal hit. She believed what he had said and literally closed in her herself and turned into a Zombie. Charlie threating to send her to her mother had taken her to rouse her from her state. She monotonously followed all her daily chores to keep her dad off her back. She answered when asked questions to. Other than that she didn't talk with anyone. Charlie would always let her know that he was there whenever she was ready to talk. Due to her Zombie phase she had lost all her friends and was behind on the grades. Only Angela seems to care about her. She didn't try to pry any information from her but let her know she was there when she was ready to talk. She helped her with her studies. Soon her grades started to look better.

A visit from her childhood friend Jacob had brought out a change in her. Due to Jacob's sunny nature, she found it easier to be in his company. She did notice the changes in Jacob's appearance but didn't comment on it. Soon Jacob and Bella became good friends. Jacob promised Bella that he will always be there for her. Both of them were not keen on talking about the Cullen's and there was an unspoken rule between them to not talk about them. Bella started to visit Jacob in La Push daily after school. They talked about mundane things while Jacob worked on restoring his car. Jacob's Garage become her safe haven. In presence of Jacob, Bella started to smile a little but still thinking about the Cullens would cause her pain.

When Angela had asked Bella for a movie she agreed to go with her, though Bella didn't watch the movie at all. When they were leaving the theater, Bella found a group of dangerous looking bikers and walked towards them. It was the first time when Bella heard Edward's voice warning her to turn the other way. She turned back after to a worried looking Angela and apologized to her for her behavior.

Soon Bella was introduced to Jacob's friends Quil and Embry. Time passed by and Bella was improving in presence of Jacob and his friends company. Bella found Quil the jokester of the group and Embry the shy silent guy. One day when Bella had called Jacob to confirm about their plan to meet at First Beach, he cancelled it saying he and his friends (Quil and Embry) had some work. Soon Jacob started to ignore her calls and avoided to meet her. Even Quil and Embry were avoiding her. Bella started to feel that Jacob was avoiding her and stopped calling him.

She started to feel depressed again and decided to go to the meadow. When she reached the meadow it was not the same as she remembered it. She was lost in her thought when she heard the snapping of twig. Turning around who she found had shocked her. Standing before her was Laurent, who she last heard had gone to Alaska to the Denali Coven. Laurent started to say how he was sorry that the Cullens left her behind and that how he had come to look upon Bella as a favor to Victoria and Victoria's Plan for her. Hearing Victoria's name, Bella was momentarily shocked and started to fear for her life. Bella heard Edward's voice again stating that she should stall Laurent.

She told Laurent that the Cullens often visited her and will not take kindly if she went missing. Laurent said that how he was feeling thirsty and how tasty he blood smelled. Also how he was doing her a favor by quickly ending her life by drinking her and sparing her the torture that Victoria had planned for her. Just as Laurent was about to take a bite out of her he stopped and turned around.

Bella closed her eyes praying that her suffering would end soon. She opened her eyes when she heard Laurent murmur Impossible. She saw what he was looking at. Ahead of her she saw five large horse-sized wolves. Seeing the wolves Laurent fled the area. A russet colored wolf stayed behind and began to move towards her. Bella thought the wolf moving towards her was going to eat her. The wolf just stopped in front of her and stared at her. Looking into its eyes, she found them to be familiar. Looking into Bella's fearful eyes the wolf transformed into his human form. Seeing the wolf transform into her childhood friend, the shock of the day caught up to her and she fainted.

Waking up Bella found herself in an unfamiliar room. Soon the events came to her and she immediately sat on the bed. She heard laughing noises and decided to see where she was.

When she descended down the stairs she saw a group of guys around the dining room table who were laughing and eating. She saw Jacob among them. Soon Jacob explained her about the pack and introduced her to everyone. She had already met Quil and Embry. Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim seem happy to meet her. However Paul stormed out of the room. Bella soon began to meet up with the pack and attended pack bonfires and learned about all of the pack legends.

Being with pack Bella started to feel angry towards Cullens. It was as if a fog was lifted off her. She realized that Edward had lied to her while leaving her. She saw Edward as the controlling and possessive type who made all her decisions for her. Bella was hurt that the remaining Cullens decided to leave her without saying goodbye. The only people she had no problem with were Jasper and Rosalie because they never got to know her. Bella decided to leave the Cullens in the past and move on. She decided to repair her relationship with Charlie.

Bella thought now that everything was falling back to normal that everything was ok. She forgot about Victoria. When the pack were complaining about the redhead Bella remembered the conversation with Laurent. She told the pack everything she knew about the vampires and Victoria. Paul was not happy to hear that Victoria was giving them chase because of Bella and he let her know of the same. Bella still didn't understand Paul's hatred towards her. The pack decided that Bella should stay on the rez most of the time and started to include her house in Patrol. Bella agreed with to stay on Rez when her dad was not home.

Bella came out of the musings and got out of the truck and prepared herself to face her dad unaware of what was waiting for her.

* * *

**AN:**

**Please let me know if you would like me to continue with the story. Read and Review.**

**First chapter is almost ready and depending on the response I receive I'll post it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **

**I know most of you won't be reading this note. But it is necessary to clarify the adjustments I made in the Twilight world. In this story, Dwyer is not Phil's Surname and he is not younger than Renee but quite older. Bella came to Forks in 2007 instead of 2005 as mentioned by Stephenie Meyer. Also I have made adjustments in everyone's ages. The changes were necessary to match with the Avenger's Timelines. I forgot to give the Disclaimer in the previous chapter. So here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and Avengers series belong to their respective authors. I just like to play with the characters. **

**Warning mention of torture. If easily triggered please skip the italics part.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Bella**

I was dreading facing my dad. I don't know how to explain him of the injury. I hope he will busy watching the game to notice the bandage around my arm. As I enter inside I called out to my dad. "Dad! I'm Home." I was met with silence. I went inside the living room to find it empty. Thinking this was not right. Usually at this time, Charlie is always sitting in his favorite recliner and watching TV. I called him again. "Dad, where are you?" Maybe he must have gone to his room to rest as he was busing working on some important case for the past few days.

I decided to check on dad. As I was climbing up the stairs the feeling of dread inside my stomach increased to tenfold. I knocked on the on the door but there was no answer. Slowly I opened the door. I wish I had never open that door as the sight which greeted me will forever be ingrained in my brain. I heard an ear-splitting scream only to realize it was me screaming. I couldn't look away from the scene. Charlie laid in front of me covered in blood. His throat was ripped out and his clothes were tattered and there were cuts present on his body. There was a note pinned to his body. With trembling hands I decided to see what was written in it.

_Bella_,

_I felt immense pleasure in torturing the life out of your father. _

_Though his blood was not as tantalizing as yours I decided to bleed him out. I enjoyed every moment of it._

_Also I paid a visit to your mother and step-father. I couldn't play with them much as I was hungry and decided to just drain them dry._

_Let me tell you your mother's blood was really yummy as she was with a child. _

_Let's see for how long those dogs of yours will be able to save you._

_You will be next. I have many plans for you. I will make sure you feel all the pain which I feel losing my precious James._

_Victoria._

She had attached the photo of my mother and step-father. Their throats were slit and there were marks of the struggle on their body. Unable to contain the contents of my stomach any longer, I rushed to the bathroom and chucked up everything. I just sat there feeling numb. How can Victoria be so cruel? She not only killed my parents but also my unborn brother/sister. I have nobody left in this world now. I as was just sitting there when I felt arms encircle around me and let out a scream.

"Shh… It's me Jacob. I have got you."

Seeing that it was Jacob, I threw myself at him and started sobbing. I found it hard to breath.

Jacob seeing this replied "Shh… Take deep breaths along with me. In. Out. In. Out." I tried to gain control of my breathing.

"Jacob, she… she killed them Jacob. She killed them because she couldn't reach to me. She killed them all Jacob."

Jacob pulled me in on his lap and hugged me tightly. He continued to rock me back and forth. I couldn't control the tears streaming down my eyes. I don't for how we sat there. Eventually Jacob picked me up and took me downstairs. He sat me down on the chair near the dining table and handed me a glass of water. I heard Jacob saying that he will go upstairs and check.

I just sat there staring out at nothing. The scene kept on repeating in my mind. How could Victoria do this? How can she kill an innocent child? I was not even aware that my mother was with a child.

I have not only lost my parents and step-dad but also my unborn sibling. I have no one left in my life now. I had lost my brother a few years back and now my parents. It is still painful to think about Clint. Clint Barton was Phil's only son and we lost him in an accident the details of which were not known to us. Phil never differentiated between us. He treated me as his own saying he always wanted a daughter. In presence of Phil and Clint my mother was much grounded. Clint was my brother in everything but blood. Living without him was difficult for me as he was the only one who got really me well. He was the best archer known in the state. He had learned from his friend's father who was the best archer in a carnival circus. My brother tried to teach me but after almost hitting him with the arrow, he gave up on the idea. But he did teach me basic self-defense lessons. His death was the reason I decided to come to Forks to live with my father.

I wish I would have never come the Forks. My dad would still be alive. I never should have fallen in love with Edward. Should have walked away from him as he had asked in the beginning. My naïve mind had cost me my parents. Because of the whole James incident, Victoria was hell bent on her revenge to torture me. Thinking about all of this started to make me angry. I was not even Edward's mate or else he would have not been able to leave me. Edward was not even worth all the heartache I was facing. He abandoned me when things became difficult to handle. I vowed the day I find Edward, I will personally torch his ass on fire and I will find a way to kill the Redhead Bitch and dance on her pyre.

A door banging got me out of my musings. I think Jacob found the note and photo. I need to get myself together and find a way to leave the town before the bitch finds anymore people to hurt.

I started to think of an escape plan when the door open and the pack came inside. Paul came up to me and started to shout at me.

"Are you happy now? Because of you I have lost the only father figure I had in my life."

"Paul! Calm down." Sam started to say in his firm voice.

"No Sam I will not calm down. She had to go and fall in love with that leech. Because of her precious leeches we phased and are fighting daily to catch the redhead who killed the only person who gave a damn about my life. It would have been better if we would have just let the redhead have her from the beginning" Said Paul. He was shaking standing close to me. Jacob came and had to literally pry Paul from his place. He took him outside. I heard an agony filled howl which meant Paul had phased. Jacob came inside and said,

"Sorry Bells! But he is in pain right now as he lost the only father figure in his life. He lashed out his anger towards you. He didn't mean any of that."

"Jacob please don't apologize on his behalf. I know I'm responsible for Charlie's death. If I hadn't fallen in love with Edward in my naivety, Charlie would still be alive."

I now started to understand little bit why Paul resented my presence. I was not even aware that Paul saw my dad as a father. I started to feel wetness around my cheeks only to realize I was crying. My stupidity had left me in this situation.

"Bella! You are not the cause of Charlie's death. The blame completely lies on the blood…Cullens. If they had taken care of the redhead when they had the chance then you wouldn't have had to face this. As for the phasing, the gene was already activated before you even came in this town as the lee…Cullens were already present here. We know that you were not your own person when you were under the influence of Edward. So don't blame yourself for it." Said Sam firmly.

"But Sam… I"

"Enough Bella!" bellowed Sam. I was startled by his voice.

"Did you kill your parents?"

"WHAT! No Sam"

"Then how are you responsible for their deaths. Get this thing straight in your head that the blame lies completely on the Cullens and the Redhead. We will protect you from the redhead leech"

I decided to stay quiet for now and let everything sink in. The feeling of emptiness started to return. I wish I could just sleep and then wake up and think this all will be a very bad nightmare. And that my parents and my siblings will still be alive. Emily came to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and started to cry. She tried to console me but I was beyond it. I don't know for how long I cried. Eventually sleep claimed me giving me a temporary reprieve from the pain.

**AN:**

**Thank you for reviews/favourites/follows. Constructive criticism is welcomed. PM me if you have any quires regarding this chapter. Until next week.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for you reviews/follows/favorites. I forgot to mention the story will be multi POV. So some things might feel repetitive. I will try to avoid repeating as much as possible but some things cannot be avoided as I require different perspective on it. **

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and Avengers series belong to their respective authors. I just like to play with the characters. **

**CHAPTER 2**

**Paul**

Another day another patrol. When I was in high school, never would I have thought that I would be forever stuck in La Push. My plan was to complete high school and get the sports scholarship and hightail it out of La Push and do something out of life. Though the scholarship idea had been of the Chief. Not our tribal chief but the Chief of Police of Forks Charlie Swan. He was like the only father figure in my life and gave a damn about me. It was thanks to him that a have somewhat of a decent life going for me. My parents for lack the better word never cared enough for my life.

My dad was a total drunk and liked to beat me and my mom. My mom though she cared in her own way but never had the strength to stand up for herself. Because of him, she was no more in my life. The day she died was when I realized the legends which were told us as childhood stories were true. The things that go bump in the night, were real part of the life. I had gone out with my friends and returned home to find it quite. When I neared the kitchen, I found my mother lying there. Thinking that my deadbeat of a father had again used her as a punching bag, I went to take care of her. When I bent down, I saw her fully covered in blood. There was a wound on her head and it was bloody. I panicked and went to check her pulse but I couldn't feel it. I don't know for how long she had been left like this. A rage like never before consumed me. I marched up to the man responsible for this and found him on the couch nursing alcohol. I picked him by the collar and beat him to a pulp. I left him there as he was unconscious and stormed out of the door.

I began to shake uncontrollably and fall down. Next thing I know I literally exploded. I couldn't understand what was happening. When I was trying to get up I felt different. When I become coherent enough I realized I had somehow turned into an animal. Later on Sam found me and had given me the completed run down of pack. It had taken days for me to turn to back into my human form. I later came to know that my father was sent to jail and sentenced for a life time for his crimes. I had skipped going to jail cause of Chief Swan. He knew about my situation and had helped with my case. Chief Swan had taken me under his wing thereafter and helped me to continue with my school. But I had already developed anger issues and became to be known as the most temperamental wolf of the pack. But he didn't give upon me though.

Back to present, I was currently sharing patrol with Jacob who had just joint me. We were trying to catch the redhead who was after Swan and was giving us a chase of the lifetime. Swan as I liked to call leech lover had fallen for the bloodsucker back year. How can anyone fall for a bloodsucker is beyond me? Because her leeches couldn't take care of mate of a dead vampire we were left to take the burden. Now don't get me wrong, I any day would love to rip off a leech but the redhead seems to be problem. She escaped each time we tried to catch her. When Swan's parasite had left town and abandoned her in the woods she had turned into a zombie. Later on she had come back to the land of living with the help of the pack. I tried to avoid her at all cost by sneering at her and calling her names like leech lover.

Don't get me wrong I didn't really hate her. She was beyond beautiful, even a blind man could see that but the girl had a poor self-esteem. But as I had come to know her through the pack mind. I found her to be selfless, nurturer and fierce lover. She cared for those who she loved dearly and would even go far as to die for them. And most of all she was an exceptional cook. She had grown on me but I liked to give her hell. She was like an angry kitten when riled up. Had there not been this imprinting looming on our head I would have definitely gone for her.

An earsplitting scream got me out of my musings. Jacob ran towards the Swan house as the scream was heard from there. I was closely following him. He phased back and went inside. I remained outside and checked the perimeter of the house for any threat. I was hit with a strong stench of the redhead. It seemed like she had been in the house. How had she been here without any of us noticing her? I was hit with the smell of blood and sobbing coming from the house. I couldn't leave my post and enter the house. Had something happened to Swan or the Chief? Were they hurt? I was worrying which a new one for me. Just when I decided to phase back Jacob came storming out and phased on the fly. The images which greeted me brought my wolf down. A whimpering sound left me and I let out an agony filled howl. How can one be so cruel? Anger coursed through me and before anyone could stop me I phased back and stormed inside the house. I found Swan sitting near the dining table. I marched up to her and lashed out on her. I was seeing red I didn't think about what I was saying. The only person in my life who actually gave a damn about me was gone. I was beyond comprehension. I just kept on shouting at her and shaking with anger.

Jacob pried me away from her and led me out of the house. As soon as I was out of the house, Jacob released me and moved away. I exploded and let out a howl and run from there. I kept running with no care in the world. After some time, don't know how long I collapsed. The images kept repeating accompanied by pain. Eventually when I somewhat calmed down, I started to think rationally. When thinking what I had done entered my mind, I groaned. In my anger I didn't realized that I had lashed out on Swan. I was so angry that I wanted to blame someone and she happened to be first one in line. I know that the redhead was responsible but she was not there and I blamed the next available person. Oh god! She must have been hurting after all he was her father and I lashed out on her in her time of grief. I will apologize to her and kill that deranged redhead.

The next day all hell broke loose. Because of the redhead we now had 4 more wolves on our hand. Brady and Collin, Seth and Leah the latter being a shocker to all. We were not aware that females to could phase. There was total chaos. Sam and Jared were busy trying to cool the guys. Jacob was cooling a freaking out Leah who btw was his imprint. Quil and Embry were patrolling. I decided to check the Swan house and try to apologize to her. When I reached the house it was early morning.

I couldn't hear a thing from the house not even a heartbeat. I rushed towards Bella's room to find it empty. I tried searching her in the house but came up empty. Where did she go? Her truck it still in the front yard. How come she is not here? I went to her room again. I detected a new vamp stench. Did a leech get to Swan? If so how was it able to get her without anyone of us noticing it? Was it one of the gifted one? I left the room and went out. I need to inform the pack about it. I pashed and let them know from there on it was even more chaotic than before in the pack mind.

**I know nothing much new to offer but you did get to know why Paul lashed out. I have changed Paul's history somewhat. This Paul may seem OOC and he is not that big of an ass. Next chapter will be up as soon as you finish reading this. Enjoy! Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and Avengers series belong to their respective authors. I just like to play with the characters. **

**CHAPTER 3**

**Alice**

I was in my room browsing through a fashion magazine looking for latest fashion trends. Ever since we left Bella in forks the family was not the same. It has almost been a year. After the birthday fiasco, Edward had returned home after dropping Bella home and said that she didn't want to see anyone of us ever again. That she broke up with him and wanted no contact with him or his family. He was acting weirdly but I chalked it as him being depressed. The entire family wanted to say goodbye to her but he said that it was better if we follow her wishes after the whole incident. Hearing this Jasper left. I followed after him. We packed our bags and left. Edward had gone his separate way and made us all promise not to contact Bella in any form. Despite that I tried to have a vision of Bella but it was always fuzzy. The one which I did have it showed of her with a blond human guy and she was looking happy.

Our family was not same now. I had lost my only best friend. Carlisle and Esme had lost a daughter and now a son. Jasper and Edward had lost their little sister. Emmett was less lively. Jasper felt guilt thinking he was the cause for this whole situation. Rose was happy that Bella got to live a Human life but was sad because she too was missing her and also cause Emmett was sad losing his little sister.

Suddenly I was thrown in a vision. When it was completed I started sobbing. When Jasper heard my sobs he immediately appeared by my side.

"What it is it darling? What did you see in the vision that has you in so much turmoil?"

I looked up at him to see his worried face. He pulled me in his arms. He must have felt my emotions. I couldn't speak yet. Remembering the vision, I let out an involuntary shudder. I looked up to see the whole family had gather in our room.

"Victoria! She killed Bella's parents. She killed Charlie, Renee and Phil and their unborn child." She brutally killed Charlie and drained Phil and Renee and slit out their throats. Renee was with child.

The vision came so late that it was impossible to do anything about it. She left a note for Bella along with the photo of Renee and Phil's dead body. She killed them as a revenge. She wants Bella to feel her suffering. She is dead set on killing Bella.

Hearing this Esme lets out a sob. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle let out a roar. Rose looked pissed.

"I should have killed her when I had the chance." Murmured Jasper besides me. It was too low for anyone to hear even for me. If I wasn't standing beside him I would have missed it.

"Can you see Bella in your vision? We will need to go back to her. She will need our support. She has no one to look after now. Carlisle our daughter will need us. We will go to her even if we have to break our promise to Edward." Said Esme.

"Alice can you see anything in Vision?'' asked Carlisle.

"No Carlisle. Bella is still fuzzy in my vision. I don't even know how I was able to see this vision. I'll try again and see I can find out anything."

I concentrate on having a vision but Bella is still fuzzy and I can't see anything clearly. A vision does come. But instead of Bella I see an army of newborns going towards Forks. Bella's future is now completely blank to me. I can't determine anything about her. Even attempting it causing me headache.

"Um…Carlisle, I see an army of newborns going towards Forks. Also, Bella's future is completely blank for me. It's as if something is blocking me from seeing her future. It gives me headache."

"It ok Alice. We will go back to Forks then and we will investigate it further. Do you know when this army will be coming?"

"It's not clear. It is as if they are being careful not to make any specific decisions. Like they know how to work around my visions. I can't even determine who is creating this army and where they are currently. I just know they will be in Forks as the field in which they arrive is the one where we go to play baseball when were back there.

"It's ok Alice. We will all go to Forks and work from there. I hope everyone agrees with me when I say this". Everyone nodded their head even Rose. It was decided we were going to Forks.

"Um…Guys what about Edward. We will have to inform him of these events right. He will not stop us from going right?" Asked a sad looking Emmett.

I get another vision. Edward had decided to come home. Him hearing everything as soon as he was in his earing range. Edward running towards Forks. He is quiet frantic looking.

"We don't need to inform him. He already has heard everything when he was in the hearing range and left towards Forks.

"Ok then. Everyone pack up we are going for Forks immediately. Bella is going to need her family and we will support her through her loss. And we will also look into this army. Jasper we will need your expertise to deal with the newborns." Jasper nodded his consent. With that we get to packing and leaving for Forks. I hope Bella will want us in her life. We are not the same without Bella.

**AN:**

**I know reading this chapter you may feel like I'm stretching the story. But these are necessary to build up the next plot. Also I promise next chapter you will meet few of the Avengers. It will be updated by the end of the day as it is already completed. Also I wanted to clear a thing. In the first chapter, I had mentioned Bella had arrived in 2007, I would like to rectify it. She arrived in 2008. It was necessary to match with the story plot and Avengers timeline. Happy Reading! Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for those who have favorited/followed/reviewed the story. I didn't think I would get such a positive response from the lot of you. It keeps me motivating to continue with the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and Avengers series belong to their respective authors. I just like to play with the characters. **

**CHAPTER 4**

**Clint**

I was returning to the S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division)Headquarters after completing my mission. I needed to debrief Director Fury about the proceedings of it and then I will be off on a much needed vacation. Currently I was leading the military team for the agency. I'm a Special Agent with the given code name Hawkeye. I was well known for my marksmanship. My trusted weapon was my Recurve Bow. I had enlisted myself to join the Army but instead had been recruited to join S.H.I.E.L.D.

I had to undergo intensive training to be a special agent. I was already a trick-shot archer and took naturally to the weapons. . I had learned archery from my friend's father who was carnival's resident trick-shot archer. Since childhood I had mastered trick-shot archery by throwing blades, balls, bolas, and boomerangs. Due to which I know had near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. In addition I had trained myself in Acrobats so as to manage complex maneuvers in fighting field.

I had to prove my mettle in unusual fashion. I had to successfully break into the team's Helicarrier which btw is well defended and had to download the most secured files of the headquarters. I was able to successfully break into the Helicarrier without anyone noticing me or so I thought. I was able to hack into the HQ secure systems. I had downloaded the files and was about to get out a Ray Gun was shot near me by Natalia Romanoff aka Black Widow followed by Fury. Thus giving me away. But I had passed my test. Later on I had asked him why I was not informed that Black Widow had a Ray Gun with her. He simply stated that the setup needed to be look real or it would have deterred its purpose. I was left flabbergasted.

My Family was not aware that I was a Special Agent. In fact they assumed me dead. Since I was to join S.H.I.E.L.D. as a Special Agent (and later on as an Avenger), I was bound to gain enemies. Fury had suggested that it was better to cut all ties with my family. At that time I thought to cut all ties with my family thinking that I wouldn't want them to be held as leverage to get back to me. It was the only way I thought to keep them safe. It had not been an easy thing to leave them behind. We had to setup an accident. My family was informed that I had lost my life on spot and the accident had destroyed my body beyond comprehension. We were able to provide with a false body for burial and left my driver's license along with it to identify it as myself.

My name real is Clinton Francis Barton (Clint for short). My father Phil Barton is a minor league baseball player and my step mother Renee Barton is a kindergarten teacher. My mother had lost her life while giving birth to me. It was always my dad and me till Renee and Bella had come in our life. My dad and Renee had remarried after a short romance making Bella my step-sister. Bell as I called her was like the little sister that I always wanted which I did get. We were brother and sister in every way but blood and were thick as thieves. I had never seen someone as clumsy as her. She could trip on thin air that girl. Soon I became her protector and that girl always looked up to me. No one got me as best as her. The most difficult thing was to leave her behind. I knew my staged death would have caused her a lot of pain. Last I had heard about my family my parents had shifted to Jacksonville and my sister had gone to Forks to stay with her father.

I'm brought back to reality by the song Vacation's Over by Ramin Djwadi playing in the elevator. It seems Tony has again hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D. systems. The lift door opens and there is the devil himself. Tony aka Iron Man.

"Tony, you still tinkering with the SHIELD systems."

"What! They can override mine then surely I can too. Moreover I need to know what new dirt they have got on me."

We move towards Fury's office.

"Stark stop overriding into my system protocols. We recently had them fixed." We were greeted with the agitated voice of Fury.

When he turned towards me, the expressionless mask on his face clearly stated that whatever he was to tell to me was not going to be good.

"Barton, I have news for you… I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, your parents were killed in their home in Jacksonville a month back."

I was totally stunned. Did he really say that my parents were killed? This couldn't be true. I looked at him to see if he was lying only to see that he was telling the truth. A lump started to form inside my throat. I feel down to my knees and held my face in my hands. This can't be happening. I had left them to keep them safe. Who killed my parents? Did my enemies somehow find them? What about Bella, is she safe? I need to find out what happened.

"How were they killed? Who killed them? And why am I finding it after a month. What about my sister" I fired all these questions towards Fury.

Fury went into agent mode and replied.

"You weren't informed sooner coz you were on a mission and I couldn't tell ya in the middle of it. It would have cost you you're life. As for who and how you're parents were killed, we suspect it to be a vampire who killed them. When our agent had arrived at the scene of crime, he had found their throat to be slit and later on the autopsy report found their bodies devoid of blood."

"Are vampires for real?" Asked Tony in astonishment.

I had completely forgotten about him being present there. If the situation was not so sdire I would have laughed at his facial expression.

"Yes they very much happen to be real." Replied Fury with a straight face.

"How was a Vampire involved in my parent's death?"

Fury didn't say anything. He just handed me a piece of paper. I looked at him with confusion. Why was he handing me a piece of paper. "Read it" he simply stated.

_Bella,_

_It seems you found the note. _

_You won't be able to run from me for a long time. No one will be able to save you._

_I'll avenge my mate's death. Your Edward killed him. I'll find you and torture you. Your death won't be so easy. You will feel the agony every moment till your last breath._

_Killing your parents and step-father and their unborn child was just the beginning. Now it's your turn. _

_A Mate for Mate._

_Victoria._

"Agent Coulson found it hidden inside the house." Replied Fury before I could ask him about the note.

"Does this note mean that there is a deranged Vampire after my Sister? And she not only killed my parents but Chief Swan and my unborn Sibling too." I asked him feeling nauseous to my core.

"It seems so. We did a lot of digging around it. We found a whole lot of information on your sister. When she had moved to Forks to live with her father she came across a coven of Vampires and fell in love with the single one of the bunch. It seems around spring break of her Jr High she had gone to Phoenix, Arizona where she had an accident. Her medical record said she had fallen down a flight of stairs which given her medical history would have been believable. She had a blood transfusion and had some sort of bite mark on her arm which btw we were only able to find after deep investigation. The Doctor the Coven leader of the bunch had assisted the doctors with her case in Phoenix and hidden it by tampering into the data. The bite mark we think was due to her being bitten by one of them. How she is still human is beyond us. Further investigation found an unusual incident at the Ballet Studio near your house. It was completely burnt down. Our surveillance camera had captured your sister to going inside the studio just before the incident followed the Vampires after some time after. But it never found them coming out of the studio. We believe it was somehow related to your sister being in the hospital. Later on we discovered it was burnt to cover up the killing of a Vampire" He took a pause and then continued.

"After your sister's 18th Birthday. The coven of vampire just up and left the town. It seems the Vamp dating your sister broke up with her in woods and left her there. She had followed him and got lost in the woods. As claimed the town people, after their break up she had been like a zombie for months. Slowly she recovered from her depression with the help of her childhood friend and his tribe. It almost took her a year to be back to normal. But then all this happened."

After hearing this, I was equal part upset and enraged. When I find that Son of Bitch of an ex of hers, I will kill him. How come he breaks up with my sister in the woods? I was upset I had not been there for her when she needed me the most. How is she coping with all this? I will somehow find a way to go to her. I'll even leave the agency if I have to. As I was about to tell Fury that I wanted to visit my sister, seeing him I felt like he was hiding something from me (which will not be the first time).

"Director Fury, you are not telling me something."

Fury left out a sigh and replied, "Your sister is missing since her father was killed."

**Peeking out from behind the curtains. Sorry for leaving with a cliffhanger. I know you will want to know where Bella went. Next chapter I promise you, you will hear from Bella Herself. The chapter might take some time as I'll be attending my cousins wedding and would be busy for the next two days. Thank you for you reviews/follows/favorites. Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm overwhelmed by the response I'm getting for this story. Thank you for you reviews/follows/favorites. Finally we will be hearing few things from Bella in this chapter. Without much ado here is the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and Avengers series belong to their respective authors. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**Bella**

_I'm running through the dark forest. There is that feeling coursing through me that someone is following me. I'm running faster than a human but not as fast as a vampire. I don't know how I'm doing it without tripping but I don't care. I just know I have to run fast or whoever is following me will soon catch me. Suddenly I break through a clearing which is completely lit by moonlight. Distracted due to the sudden brightness I falter in my step and am about to fall. I close my eyes brace my hands to stop my face from connecting with the ground. I don't feel the fall nor do I feel my hands connect with the ground. I open my eyes to see what stopped my fall only to discover myself elevated above the ground in some sort of blue bubble. I'm confused and astound at the same time. In my confused state of mind I try to relax my breathing and try to right myself. Once I calm down I feel the bubble retract into myself. I now think that I had somehow projected the bubble to protect myself and remember doing it before._

_I'm my moment of astonishment I had forgotten that I was being pursued. A whooshing sound distracted me. I look up to find the source of the voice and see myself surrounded by four cloaked figures. I feel goosebumps on my entire body. A shiver of fear runs through my body. The blue bubble comes out again completely surrounding me and it looks to be like a see through bubble. I could see my surroundings clearly despite being in it. Slowly I see pale hands lowering the hood of their cloaks. There are three males and a female in the group. I remember these people. I have met them before. They all have pale white skin which looks to be paler in the moonlight. They definitely are vampires as their features are ungodly. _

"_You won't be able to escape this time. You were lucky the last time but this time Master will collect his gift himself." Said the tallest of the group._

_I see an army of more cloaked figures led by three in the front. They come to a stop near the four uncloaked vampires. The middle one of the three leading figure comes forward and lowers his hood. He seems to look familiar like I have seen him somewhere but couldn't recall where. He stops very close to the bubble as if to inspect it. With the snap of his finger I see the girl appear at his side which startled me. With one more snap of his fingers I see the girl looking directly into my eyes with a sadistic smile and trying to concentrate on something. I have this feeling of déjà vu and know that she won't be successful in whatever she was trying to concentrate on. At the same time I feel something probing around the bubble making me feel uncomfortable. The girl looked to be pissed as if whatever she was trying to do didn't work on me. Again the man snaps a finger and the male who looks to be like the twin of the girl appears at his side. I see what the boy is about to do and see some kind of mist coming from his palms. I had that feeling again that it won't affect me. I see the mist caressing the bubble trying to penetrate it and failing just like I knew. One more snap from the man and the mist retreats in the palms of the boy._

"_Magnifico!" he exclaimed. "Despite having a deflector with us the human is still able to render your gift useless. She will be an exceptional addition to our coven. We must have her with us brothers. She will be a great asset to us. With her on her side, we will be invincible." He said to the other two of the group._

"_Master we have one of her friends with us." Interrupted someone from the group. I try to see who it is only to find one my closest friend struggling in the hold of a male vampire. She was not making any noise just struggling. It seems as if her senses were cut off. I hear two snaps of the fingers and suddenly she is shrieking loudly and is withering on the ground as if in immense pain. Her shrieks startled me due to which I lost the concentration I was holding on the bubble around me. But it was enough for the vampire in front of me to get his hold on my neck and I let out a shriek of my own. _

I woke up dripping in sweat and uncontrolled breathing. I reach towards my neck to see if the hands are still there on my neck to discover it empty. I find myself on a bed and frantically search around for the light switch. I look around myself to find out where I was. I see myself surrounded in the same blue bubble from the dream. I try to control my breathing. I know I need to relax myself for the shield to retract into me. I get my breathing to somewhat normal and feel the shield retract. I took in my surroundings and see myself in my new temporary room. Now that I have calmed myself completely, I detangle myself from the sheets and get out of the bed. I move towards the small kitchen area available in the log cabin to get a glass of water. I sit down on the only available bar stool near the kitchen island.

Sitting there sipping on the water, I think back to the dream. Was it some kind of warning/premonition? Were the vampires I had encountered on my run coming back for me with an army? Who was that girl in the vampire's hold? My dream-self somehow knew her as a closest friend. She seems to be another person that I might hurt because I was stupid enough to fall in love with a vampire. Oh god how many more people are going to get hurt because of me? Was Victoria not enough that now I'm might have an army after me. Who was that man who held my neck at the end? Was he the master who those four vampires had mentioned to me when I had encountered them? He seemed familiar somehow. Where had I seen him before? Was he going to capture me because of my shield? There are so many questions running through me right now. I need to calm myself or the shield would come out again. It seems that it is somehow attached to my emotions. Very strong emotions tend to trigger the shield.

"Argh!" With frustration I get up and start to pace in the living room. When will my life be normal again? It seems supernatural finds me wherever I go. I try to wrack my brain to remember where I had seen that man/vampire before. Suddenly it comes to me like a light bulb going on. I remembered Edward once telling me about the Vampire Royalty when we were in Carlisle library going through the family's history. Him telling me about the three Kings who were like the law enforcers of the vampire world. I now remember the vampire from my dream was one of the King. He was named Aro I guess. Ya I now remember it. Great I now have vampire royalty after me. Already Victoria was after me now there might be more vampires after me if my dream were any indication for it.

It has been six months since my parent's death and me being on run because of that deranged Victoria. I never stay at one place for so long. This the longest I have stayed in one place that too for three weeks. Thinking about my parents still causes me pain but I have come to bare it somehow. I have come to known that time doesn't heal all the wounds but gives you the strength to bare the pain caused by those wounds. I thought I just had to worry about Victoria finding me and torturing me. But if I was to go with the dream and my previous encounter with those vampires, then I definitely had more to worry about. I will soon have to move on from this place before any of them find me.

* * *

**I know this chapter will leave you with more questions than answers. I had to rewrite this chapter many times as couldn't settle one of the many scenarios running through my head. Finally I have settled on this one and hope you will still be with me on this story. Next chapter Bella will clear more of the things for you all. It will be posted by tomorrow at the latest. Reviews inspire me write a new chapter sooner. Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you for you reviews/follows/favorites. Finally we will be hearing what all has Bella been up to in the last six months. Without much ado here is the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and Avengers series belong to their respective authors. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**Bella**

I was sitting on the bar stool near the kitchen island drinking a cup of tea. Maps of different countries spread about the island. I needed to decide on a place to move on to next. Last night's dream had pushed me to come to this decision sooner. It was definitely a warning. The declaration '_We will be back' _made by the vampire when I met them six months back clearly ringing in my head. Where would I go now? Rang through my head. I look around the cabin, it had become a solace for me from the constant running. Since my encounter with those vampire I was on run. I was not supposed to keep on running from place to place. There was a plan set on how to go about but it had gone to hell when I had encountered those vampires. I had stayed here the longest since I ran. The constant moving is getting to me and was making me tried. Moreover I can't handle the changes which are taking place in my body. Due to my constant emotional state my shield tends to come out even at the slightest on set of strong emotions. I'm trying my damnedest to control them but it is quite a fit in itself. I have also noticed that I don't trip much now.

Before the whole running off after the vampire encounter. I had met three vampires. I have come to accept that I'm some sort for magnet for supernatural. Those three vampires were responsible for me leaving Forks. It was more like one of them had kidnapped me in the middle of the night. Those vampires were Peter and Charlotte Whitlock and Garrett (don't know his surname). Peter, that man was something else. He tends to behave like _Yoda the all-knowing shit_ (his mate Charlotte's words not mine). I had wanted to wait till Charlie's funeral and then leave Forks but Peter had other plans. He had sent Garrett to kidnap me. At that time I didn't know he was a vampire who was there to help me. I can never forget meeting them as it had brought new things to light.

I had cried myself to sleep after finding my dad dead. I had got up in the middle of the night feeling thirsty. As I was about to get a glass of water, I felt a strong gush of wind coming from a window and saw a figure standing in my room. Now known as Garrett, at that time I thought Victoria had sent her companion to do her bidding. Before I could let out a scream he had placed chloroform containing cloth over my mouth and I lost consciousness. When I came back to my senses I thought I would be in some sort of torture but I found myself in a comfortable bed. Later on I met Peter and Charlotte. Garrett had apologized for kidnapping me. He had tried to lighten mood my saying that had the situation not been so dire he would have loved to stay and would have taken me out on date. They explained me why they had to kidnap me.

Peter then had informed me about his gift though he doesn't call it gift. He told me that it was necessary to kidnap me as I wouldn't have readily left with them. That it is was necessary for Garrett to be the one to kidnap me or else Jasper would have found his or Charlotte's scent and would have demanded to know my whereabouts. He let me know that Garrett was able to go undetected by pack as he used trees to travel and was careful to not let the wind carry his scent towards them. Though they would find his scent later on in my room but wouldn't be able to track him. He also informed me that most of the pack was absent as new member's had phased. He then proceeded to tell me his history. How Jasper was his sire and he had created him on Maria's demand to fight in Southern wars for feeding lands. How he became friends with Jasper and soon became his second in command. How together they trained newborns, executed them when their worth was over in a year. How Maria would reward them when they performed the given task and torture them when they failed to follow her commands. How they soon became brothers. How he kept hidden from Jasper that Charlotte was his mate as Maria didn't allow mated pairs in her army. How he had almost attacked Jasper when he was going to execute Charlotte when her newborn year was up. How Jasper had helped him escape and later on suffered Maria's wrath. How he had returned and helped Jasper escape from Maria. How they had started to feed from the bad guys. How they tried to convince Jasper to join their diet but it becoming too much for him because of the feelings of his victims. How he later went on his own and then met Alice and the rest.

He then told me the reason behind the kidnapping. How Alice finding about Victoria's army would have brought the Cullens back to Forks. How in my depressed state I would have taken Edward back in my life thinking that I had no one in my life. Him controlling me and turning me into his complete pet in short. How the family would have been helpless and mistaking my acceptance with Edward as my love for him. How it would have completely destroyed my self-worth and life too and would have kept me from my destiny and my true love. The most shocking was not I had true love waiting for me, it was that Charlotte is my great something grandmother on my father's side. _I know right. What a small world_. When Edward was absent for three days in school and I was new in Forks, Charlotte and Peter had once been there and she had felt a pull towards my home. When she had set to come there along with Peter, Edward had stopped them thinking they were coming after me to feed. Peter's knower let him know that Charlotte needed to search for her family history to know more about the pull and they had left Forks immediately. They had to dig up a lot and when they found about us being her descendant, it was too late. My parents were already killed and Peter's knower didn't let him know about this sooner. But as soon as Peter had got to know that my life was in danger they set the plan to kidnap me. And that's how I had met them.

Later on Peter had informed me that Victoria won't be the only one who would search for me. That it was necessary to move away from Forks and take on a new identity. He also let me know that many things would come to light and that I should trust only those who my instincts tell me to trust. He said that there was a plan set up for Victoria and her army to stay away from me. He also informed me that he would inform Jasper of the plan but won't tell him about my whereabouts and me being Charlotte's descendant.

Initially when I was kidnapped we were still in Seattle. We had decided to go to Peter's place in Dallas, Texas where it was sunny and chances of any vampires finding me there would have been less. But we were not going to directly go there. We had decided on a flight up to Denver, Colorado. Then stay a few days in a house which Peter owned there and then go to Dallas via road. Also we had set up a false trail by buying tickets to two more places and me actually going till the gates of those flight. The Whitlocks and I had arrived at the airport at different times so no one would connect us being together. But we never made it to Dallas. We had reached Colorado without any hitch and were staying in one of Peter's homes in the middle of nowhere but it was there when I had discovered my shield for the first time.

**Flashback**

_I had been restless since the day we arrived in Colorado. There was this feeling coursing through me that something was about to happen and I wasn't wrong on that. I had taken a random bus from Denver airport and had got down in the middle. Peter was following that bus and had carried me from there towards the house. It had been a week since we arrived here. Peter and Charlotte had now gone out for hunting leaving me alone in the house. They had waited for a long time to hunt and wanted to hunt before we left to Dallas for the next day. My restlessness had increased so I had decided to go on for a small walk in woods near the house. I wished I had stayed in the house only. I had not even stepped out of the porch when I felt a gust of wind and felt the hairs on my neck stand. I felt a cold body pressed against my back and holding me firmly to it._

"_Mmm… you smell so divine. I have never come across such a tantalizing smell in my entire life." I heard an accented male voice whisper in my ear bringing me even closer to himself._

_Feeling of cold hands on me and the comment made by the stranger definitely indicated that he was a vampire. I felt fear course through my body. I had tried to move in the vampires hold to get a look at him. I definitely hoped he isn't Victoria's companion/minion. The vampire turned me around and I got a glimpse on him in the available porch light. He looked like all the vampires, exceptionally beautiful. On closer inspection he had tall bulky body with dark-colored skin which had the unmistakable chalky pallor that all vampires have. He had black dreadlocks which were tied up. He was wearing some sort of black cloak. When I looked closer to his face, I saw his eyes turning to black and his face turning into a lustful expression .Great he is thirsty now. _

"_My, my not only is your blood divine but you truly are a beauty. I know your blood will taste like the sweetest dessert with that tantalizing aroma it has. I imagine how you would taste like in other places. I'm going to thoroughly enjoy having you. I think I might even keep you for a while." He said bring me closer to him and smelling along the column of my neck. A shiver of disgust ran through me when I caught the meaning behind his words. I didn't want to be anywhere near him and I tried to free myself from him even tough knowing it will be futile. _

"_Finish the human already Santiago! We have better work to do. Stop playing around and get on it already" said a bored childlike voice across from me._

_I tried to unsuccessfully look around to see who the new voice belonged to but I couldn't move myself from this Santiago's hold._

"_You are no fun Jane. You all get a head start I'll join you once I have her." Said Santiago._

"_Master will not be happy if we don't complete the assigned mission on time" said another male voice._

_How many vampires are there over here? I can't even see coz of his hold on me. I hear sighing and then it turned eerily quiet. Had they left I had thought._

"_Finally I have peace. I can now enjoy you peacefully." He replied as if he was telling me he is having dinner in quite like a normal person. He started to caress my cheek with his nose and inched himself closer as if to kiss me. Fear started to course through me. He pulled me closer to him and pressed his entire body to mine. I closed my eyes to fight the disgust and started to struggle inside in his hold. I pushed my hands out as if to stop him and I felt rage course through me. I cannot let this vampire do to me what he is thinking of doing I thought. I felt something inside me explode. I felt this energy coming out of me literally. I feel the vampire's body move away from me and I opened my eyes. I saw a blue light coming out of my palms and surrounding Santiago in the form of bubble away from me. He was struggling to free himself from the bubble. When he saw the light coming from me he yelled "Get me down this instance you human. I will make you suffer for this." I felt rage course through me because of this vampire's behavior and I saw the vampire literally explode in front of my eyes and leave nothing but ash in his wake._

_This had left me completely baffled. How was I able to do that? In my confused state I had failed to see my surroundings. As I was planning to go inside the house and not to come out anytime soon, I saw four more vampires: three males and a female standing in a distance in the same cloaked attire as Santiago. These might be the other vampires that were with him. Had they seen what I had done? Suddenly I feel myself encased in the same blue bubble which was holding Santiago earlier. I panicked. Will the same happen to me what happened earlier, was the thought that coursed through me. When nothing happened, I relaxed a bit. One of the three males from the group came and touched the bubble. He was thrown a good 100 feet away from me. He was clutching is hand as if he was in pain. "You cannot touch her through that bubble. It is shielding her somehow as if to protect her" he said. When the others saw what had happened, they were somewhat astound. The female of the group looked like she was concentrating on something. At the same time I felt something probing around the bubble. It was making me feel uncomfortable. Does she have some ability? Is she going to breakthrough it? Whatever she was trying didn't work it seemed as she looked mighty pissed. I saw them zipped towards me. They stop a good feet away from the bubble afraid to touch it. I saw black mist coming out of the palms of another one of the male who looked like the twin of the female. It looked as if it was caressing the bubble. It too couldn't penetrate the bubble leaving the male frustrated._

"_It seems our gifts are useless on you human. You seem to have a gift of your own it. You are a shield and Master has been searching for one for a long time. He will be happy if we bring you back with us to home. I can see that the shield which you are projecting is draining you and once you are completely drained we will capture you and take you with us." Said the male who had touched the shield._

_I feared for my life now. My survival instincts were in full swing now. I couldn't let these vampire capture me. I needed to find a way to get away from here and fast. I don't think whoever this master person these vampires were saying would be a good one. Shivers ran down my spine thinking what all they would do to me. Without anyone realizing what was to come I pushed my hand out and encased all the vampires in my shield as the one had called. Somehow during all this the shield protecting me still remained around me. I mustered up all the courage I has and tried to make my voice as threatening as possible. _

"_Leave now or I will one by one kill you all." I kept the threatening stance and just to warn them I tried what I had done earlier. I let the rage consume me. I guess killing Santiago had used my energy and there being more than one vampire I was just able to sizzle their skin and let them out of the bubble and fall on the ground. The vampires were clutching themselves in pain. "We… will… return… back…" said one of them through the pain and they all left the clearing. Once I was sure the vampires were not returning I tried to relax myself and felt myself faint. Before losing consciousness I felt cold hands catch me._

_**End of flashback**_

When I had come back to consciousness I was with Peter and Charlotte and we were in a car. Peter had explained me how while they were on hunt he got that feeling that I was in danger and they had returned just when I fainted. He then said that he had scented other vampires and heard the end of their declaration. I then told them what had happened and described the vampires as best I could and told him the names which I had heard. I saw Peter stiffened when I described them and even more so when I said their names. I asked him if he knew these vampires and he said it was better if I didn't know them. That I will know who they are when the time is right. He just let me know they were powerful vampires. He also said that it would be better from here on if I were to separate from them. He had let me know that due to my shield almost all vampire powers were useless on me and I would be better protected if I was alone. How he thought that I can protect myself alone is beyond me. I had asked him what about him and Charlotte, if the vampires come after them. He said that they will protect themselves and not to worry about them. Ya easier said than done. In the one weeks' time I had come to see them as my family and technically they are my family. I was bound to worry about them. In all this situation how I wished Clint was still alive and here with me. He was the only person in this world who I felt safe with. Peter didn't tell me where to go on from there just that I had to trust my instincts and follow them. He also said to use the forged id only if it was an emergency. While leaving them I had a small carryon bag with lots of cash in it and a few changes of clothes. Charlotte advised me to use the cash wisely and they would find me when the time was right meaning safe. And so I had been on run from there on.

After running from Denver, I had decided to go to my mother's house in Phoenix, Arizona. We had struck out that place thinking everyone will search for me there first. Since it had been more than a week since I was missing I decided to go there. I had taken a flight. When I had reached near the house it was under surveillance. I didn't wait a minute longer and ran from there. From then I had traveled through major states like Nevada, Utah and Wyoming and finally reached in South Dakota. I mostly used public transportation or hitched few rides on the way. While I was on run I didn't stay in one place for more than two days. Staying in cheap hotels where identification was not required were the only options for me. This cabin had come as a god's gift in my situation. It belonged to the tribal chief of Pine Ridge Indian Reservation in South Dakota.

Low on funds I had decided to travel on foot when I reached somewhere near South Dakota. While I was hiking, I guess I had reached the borders of Pine Ridge Indian Reservation that I fainted. Forgetting to eat had caused the fainting spell. When I came to I had yet again met a part of Supernatural. When I had fainted someone from the tribe had found me near the borders and brought me to their home. When they were treating me they found the vampire bite mark and later on asked me how I was still a human. I had tried to avoid answer that questions but they let me know that they knew of vampires and the youth of the tribe shifted to protect from them. I had met another pack of shifters' but their form was that of Coyote instead of wolf. I then proceeded to tell them my story. The person who brought me into their house was the Chief of the Tribe and Alpha of the Coyote pack. He then extended his protection to me after listening my story. The tribe people were not ready to let an outsider stay in their lands and thus how I came to live in this cabin. The pack would patrol around the cabin and would provide me with food too. And that's why I felt safe here.

This was six months back and now here I'm about to move to a new place again. I didn't want to hurt the tribe people if the vampires are coming after me. Thinking I now understood what Peter meant when said that the vampires were powerful. My life really is fucked up. What more is there in store for me? I now feel Edward had been right when he had called me Danger Magnet. I really am a magnet for trouble or more like Supernatural. I look back at the map and a name stands out in front of my eyes. I hope I won't have to run from this place and can settle without anyone finding me.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. Writing this one was a bitch with me being a first time writer. I'm not from America so any places mentioned which might be wrong do let me know. Also, this chapter may contain many mistakes so please forgive me for them and let me know so that I can rectify them. Ne****xt chapter you'll hear what all has happened in Forks in the last six months. If you are waiting for Steve, you will have to wait for a while as he is yet to be found. ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm overwhelmed by the follows and favorites I'm getting for this story. Thank you so much. I hope you like what is coming next in this story. Happy reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and Avengers series belong to their respective authors. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**Pack POV**

It had been a long and tiring week since Charlie's Murder and Bella being missing on the same night. When they had found Charlie dead in his home, they were shocked and distraught. Charlie had been a loyal friend of the tribe. His death had brought on sorrow to many. They had not informed the Forks PD immediately of the murder. Since Charlie was on leave for that day after a tiring case, no one had called from the station asking for him. That had brought them some time to think about how to proceed. They were uncertain on how to go about it. They had decided to hide the letter and photo which they had found despite knowing not to temper with the evidence. It had contained words which might have exposed their secrets so they had it hidden. Bella was the one who had found him dead and had been distraught since then. No one from the pack wanted her to be the one to inform the Police of the murder. The other reason for delay to inform was that new members had phased and the pack was in complete chaos and everyone was busy in bringing it to order. Cherry on the top was that their best fighter and strategist Paul, had ran off due to his outburst at Bella after finding about Charlie. Which had left them with a member short.

Due to the redhead's constant presence, the wolf gene was activated in four more people of the tribe thus adding to the Pack size. The shocker was that Leah had phased. They were not aware of females phasing. The Alpha of the pack was trying and failing in bringing order to the pack mind. He had a hard time controlling his thoughts since he heard of Leah's phasing due to which he was not able to control the pack properly. Leah had now heard Sam's thoughts and came to know of the reason behind his leaving but she was being difficult by fighting his authority. She didn't want anything to do with him. Sam had been upset because of this. The added fuel to the fire was that Jacob had imprinted on Leah. He and Sam were in constant disagreement on decisions pertaining to Leah. Sam was not happy with the imprint. They had to call Emily who had to leave behind a grieving asleep Bella alone in order to calm Sam down. They had Embry and Quil patrolling La Push and also around the Swan house. It had taken Sam four long hours to get the pack under control. A howling had alerted the pack and they heard Paul's thought. Paul had returned and had gone to apologize to Bella and found her missing. He had come across a leech's scent. How had the leech taken Bella without the pack detecting him? They came to the conclusion that since they were distracted the leech was able to get in the house undetected. It had been clever and had used trees to travel and had been downwind so the pack couldn't detect his scent. It was as if he knew of the situation and had used it to its advantage. By the time Paul had gone to her place to apologize for his outburst it was too late, she had been taken. During this they had come to know about Paul's crush on Bella. Jacob was not happy when he heard this but he agreed it was wise of Paul to not date her because of imprinting.

They were sure of the bloodsucker who kidnapped Bella, being a Human drinker as its smell was sweeter than that of the Cullens. The whole pack had been out searching for Bella when they came across the scent which was in her room. But it had been stale and had ended when the trail had hit the highway. It seemed the leech had a vehicle waiting for him there and he traveled further in that. They had no option but to inform Forks police that she was missing. Jacob had been the one to inform the police of both Bella missing and Charlie's murder. There had been a thorough investigation and it had been difficult to not let know that they knew of the murderer. Forks PD even had Bella as a suspect for Charlie's murder as she had went missing on the same night. When they had questioned pack about Bella's whereabouts during the murder, Jacob had let them know that she was with him at that time and he had taken her to the ER to get stitches for her hand injury. It was confirmed by the attending doctor. This lead to dropping Bella out as suspect.

Since there were no living relatives of the Charlie Swan, Billy being the next of kin he was kept in loop of the case. As of yet, Police suspect that Charlie's murder might be the work of a professional serial killer. They even came across Bella's mother and step-father's death when they had decided to investigate them in relation to the murder. Their case had unusual killing and had been turned to an organization which dealt with such things. There was a likely possibility that Charlie's case might be turned to them. The pack were vary after hearing this. The police informed Billy that the organization has come up with evidence that signifies that the murderer who killed her parents in Jacksonville and who killed Charlie are same and that he/she is after Bella now. They suspected that Bella became aware of this somehow and she ran off to save her life. They said they would try to find Bella but they would have to do it discreetly without alerting the murderer and hence the case would be dropped and not be recorded if the killer were to gain access to any of the files. Billy was to keep this information with himself and not make it Public. The Pack wanted to say that Bella was taken away from her home but couldn't say it without giving away the packs secrets. They had no option but to let it go.

They had increased their patrols after that and were determined to kill the redhead once and for all. They had arranged for Charlie's funeral on the third day after his death as Bella was still missing. It was more like a wake than the actual burial as Charlie's body was in Police custody. They even had Renee and Phil's wake's combined with his. Whole town was present for the wake. Many had questioned Bella's absence. They had to say that she was too distraught to attend it and has been under medical care on the rez since she fainted and wasn't up yet. Some even had bad things to say about her. They ignored the gossipers. During the ceremony they smelled leeches and tried to find the source. When they saw who it belonged to they were furious. All the Cullens were present there with sorrowful expressions on their faces at the back. Paul was all for killing the leeches, treaty be damned and had expressed so in a voice too low for any of the humans to hear. Sam the ever reasonable voice had to stop him from doing so and had decided to meet with the Cullens at the borders and know the reason for their return. Sam had Billy inform the Cullens of the same. They ceremony was over without any further problems. Everyone had paid their respects and had gone their separate ways. Billy informed the leeches of the meeting and they too left to go their way. They were lucky, Victoria was nowhere near during that time.

/

/

**Alice**

It is has now been over a week since we returned to Forks. It had taken us two days to settle everything in Ithaca, New York before returning to Forks. We had returned to Forks on the day of Charlie's Funeral. Edward was not here in Forks when we reached here. Where is he? I didn't have time to look for his future as we had to attend the funeral. When we had gone there, we were hit with a strong dog smell. I couldn't relate the smell with anyone. But I heard Rose mutter about mutts being present. I got that she must be talking about the wolves. We tried to look for Bella but couldn't see anywhere. We heard the pack saying about Bella being in the Rez clinic. It was suspicious why she was there and not in Forks hospital. When the ceremony was over we were stopped by the Chief of the tribe Billy Black and we called for a meeting at the borders. All members were requested to be there. Carlisle had agreed for the meeting and we would be meeting them at the night. We left for home after that. He had asked me for the outcome of it and I couldn't see anything, it was completely blank. I had started to think that I was losing my gift. But then I could again see our future after the meeting. I had come to the conclusion as I couldn't see the future around the pack and had the family inform of the same. We had had to go in the meeting blindly. We had gone there and learned many things.

**FLASHBACK**

_We had just arrived at the border and were waiting for the packs arrival. Edward had still not returned. I see the pack slowly emerge from the forest one by one. I had never encountered these creatures before. They were massive like horses. They were followed by the tribal council: Billy Black, Quil Sr. Ateara and Harry Clearwater as they were introduced._

"_Good Evening gentlemen." Greeted Carlisle_

"_The pack has decided to remain in their wolf forms. Their questions can be translated by the mind reader from your coven." said Billy ignoring the greeting. He then looked for Edward._

"_Were is the mind reader of your coven?" Asked Billy_

"_He has not joined us in our return to Forks." Informed Carlisle. _

"_You are lying. We did come across one more scent and we believe that it belongs to him as it doesn't matches with yours but had similar quality to it." Said a very well built Native American in a clam deadly voice. I guess he was the black wolf I had seen going behind the trees and him returning instead of it._

"_Edward was in Forks?" I asked clearly surprised. We didn't come across his scent at home. Where is he now? I thought_

"_We are not lying to anyone of you. Edward was living separately from the family after we had left town. He was not there with us when we decided to return. May I ask how you can be sure that it was Edward's scent you encountered? Have you seen him around here? It could be anyone following our diet."_

"_We are very much familiar with his stench. It was all over Charlie's house when we had returned Bella to him after finding her in the forest." Said another one of the Native American man. When did he change?_

"_Returning her from the forest. Had she been missing?" Asked a worried Esme._

"_Don't pretend that you didn't know that leech broke up with her in the middle of the forest. It was fucked up of him" replied the second man_

"_WHAT!" Was echoed throughout the forest._

"_I'm sorry but we were under the impression that Bella broke up with him and said she didn't want any contact with us and to leave her alone." said Carlisle_

"_He really is fucked up. He broke up with her in woods near her house. Said very hurtful things to her. Played with her insecurities. And left her there. She had followed him and got lost. Sam and the others were the ones to find her. If we hadn't found her on time she would have died of hypothermia. She had been a complete Zombie after that for months. She was under severe depression. Your leaving had hurt her the most. You all claimed her as her family and left without so much of a goodbye. It was with the help of the pack, her father and her friend Angela that she had returned to normal." Said the same man._

"_That son of a bitch. He claimed that Bella broke up with him and that she didn't want anyone of us to ever contact her again. I had not wanted to leave my little sister behind. But he claimed that as her mate we should all respect her wishes and should follow them. He even made us promise not to contact her as she didn't want anyone of us to. And then I hear that he broke up with her in a cruel way and left her in the forest. He is a dead man when I get my hands on him." Thundered Emmett._

"_Were you aware of this Alice?" Rose asked me with accusation clearly on her face._

"_What! No Rose, I wasn't even aware of Edward pulling this. Ever since we returned from Phoenix, Bella's future was fuzzy to me. I didn't even see the break up. Edward knows how my vision works and he also knew about Bella being fuzzy in my vision. He must have used that to prevent me from seeing it. You think I would have let him go through with what he was planning. She is my best friend and like a sister to me." How could Edward do this to us? He said he loved her._

"_I don't know what the lee…Edward said to you. But what Jacob said is the truth. Your Edward was the one who broke up with her. You can continue with your discussion later on, we have different matter to discuss which needs immediate attention at the moment." Said Billy_

"_I'm sorry for my family being the cause of Bella's Pain. But in my defense we were under the impression we were following her wishes to stay away and no contact. We were lied by our own family member. I know sorry won't undo the pain. But we hope on day Bella might forgive us." said Carlisle with sincere apology._

"_We don't wont or care for your apology. It is Bella to whom you need to apologize. Though if I have anything to do with it I would never let Bells in your sight." Said Jacob_

"_Speaking of Bella I hope she is feeling better now." Asked a worried Esme._

"_That is what we need to tell about. Bells has been missing since the night Charlie was found dead." Said Jacob. There was complete silence after he said that. Then Sam continued._

"_Ever since you left the area we had encountered two vampires. We killed one when he had tried to kill Bella. The other is giving us a chase of the life. You might know of them as Victoria and Laurent. Bella told us everything about them. Since then she had been under our protection. Since Victoria couldn't get to Bella she killed her parents in retaliation. Next morning we found Bella to be missing from her home. We found a human drinker's scent in her room. We believe he/she took him. We better hope that was not Victoria's companion. We like you to look at the scent and see if you can recognize it." _

_Before going to Bella's house Sam proceeded to tell him about the police findings about Charlie's case. He warned us before getting the house to be careful and to go undetected. Once we reached the house we went one by one. Only Jasper and Carlisle seemed to be able to recognize the scent. They were discussing something among themselves which was low even for me to hear._

"_I believe the scent we found in Bella's room is that of Garrett's. But what he has got to do with her is beyond me. But I can guarantee you that she is not in harm's way. Garrett doesn't kill innocents for sustenance nor is he one to torture them." Said Carlisle with a thoughtful expression._

_The pack were not convinced and demanded if we know of a way to contact him or find him._

"_It is difficult to track him as he isn't much fond of modern technology. I believe only one person can let us know about his whereabouts but we cannot reach them at the moment." Said Carlisle._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After that the pack had left saying us to contact that person if necessary. They also let us now that we had to follow the treaty meaning no killing humans. We too had left and gone home. From there we had tried to contact Peter who was the one who could tell us about Garrett. Peter is Jasper's brother from the times of wars. Jasper had tried to contact him for the past two days but he was not reachable. Jasper believes he will know something about the vision I had of the army. And he thinks it will be nice to have more hands if we will be dealing with newborns. We are yet to tell the pack about the army. We might have to tell them soon as we are going to need their help.

We were having a family meeting to discuss on how to proceed ahead. We have come to the decision to inform the pack today of the coming army. Also we don't know what to do about Edward. I couldn't see him in my visions as he was not making any concrete decisions. I see flickers of him going from one place to another. What is he up to? Has he gone on the deep end? I had been pulled in to a vision of Jasper receiving a call and him leaving the room. Details of the call are unknown to me. I try to look clearly and I know Peter is going to call. Jasper's phone ringing gets me out of it.

"Fucker you better give a good reason for avoiding my calls." Said Jasper as a greeting to Peter.

"Major what I'm about to tell you is really important and I need to you to be away from prying ears." Said Peter in a dead calm voice.

With that Jasper was off. Well he will let us know what is discussed between them and so we look if we can find any clue on this army.

/

/

**Jasper**

I had gone a good long distance from the house where no one ever came. It was a place I went to when I wanted to be alone. Even Alice and Edward didn't know of this place. Peter better have news on Bella's whereabouts. I have come to see her as my little sister and even the Major had come to see her as someone to be protected. I know I was the last person she would have wanted to be associate with after her birthday but I will do anything in my power to earn her forgiveness and get to know her better. She had woven her way through my heart and I will protect her at all cost.

"Talk fucker." I demanded from Peter.

"You better be grateful I'm even contacting you Major. What were you thinking leaving behind a human with a vengeful vampire on the loose? Has the bunny diet completely messed up your brain? Don't you know not to leave behind the mate of the vampire you kill? They have a tendency to come and bite you in the ass." Peter yelled at me.

"Don't you think I know that fucker, I know I messed up. But keep in mind who you are talking to boy I can and I will beat up your ass. If I find you had something to do about her missing then you better save your ass. One starch on the girl who I consider my sister and you are dead. Just so you know, I was very much for to kill the mate of that vampire but was outvoted by the entire family even by my own mate. You think I wanted to leave behind Bella knowing that there was a chance of Victoria retaliating. My guilt for almost taking her life had made me take the decision to leave her behind and when Eddie boy had said she didn't want anything to do with our family I couldn't take the guilt anymore and left the house. Is she with you? Can I talk with her?" I went from angry to resigned at the end. I heard Peter sigh on the other end.

"You messed up big time Major. Bella told us everything you know. What you'll leaving did to her. When we first met her after her father's death she was completely devastated. We had to get her out of there. Your return would have done more damage than good. That Mind Raper would have completely broken her spirit…" he the proceeded to tell me what all had happened after our departure to our return. Why he had to take Bella away to save her and then the shocker Charlie and Bella being Char's descendant. I didn't see that coming. Before I could ask him more about Bella he continued

"Major the redhead is going to be a problem. She is creating an army of newborns and is planning to attack you. She has numbers and no one from the family can take them out without losing. You'll need to train others to fight even the pack, you'll need numbers. You need to pretend that Bella's still in Forks and need to lure the army where you want them instead of them coming for you. If Victoria gets the slightest hint that Bella's not in Forks you'll be in a head lot of trouble. Ask the Doc for Bella's blood to lure her army, he had a bag of her blood stocked for emergency. Don't let Eddie Boy get the inkling that you have her blood or he will go crazy literally. Also you'll get some unknown help next month. As soon as they arrive you need to set your plan in motion. Before you ask me you'll know who they are." It was information overload at the best.

"Also, your pixie mate would get vision of when the army will attack. Tell her not to look for the decisions of Victoria but to look around for her to see the army. You'll need to keep a watch out on Volturi. See to it that they don't get too close to ya. It would be wise to stay away from them." I could hear hesitation in his voice.

"What are you not telling me fucker. Spit it out now, don't make me find you." I demanded from him.

With reluctance he told me about Volturi guards attack on Bella, her shield activating, killing Santiago, Volturi's threat to return and her on run on her own. Before he could continue further I thundered at him.

"How could you leave her on her own? She is a nineteen year old for fuck sake with the guards on her back. How will she stay away from Demetri? He will track her you fucker."

"Relax Major. Their gifts are useless on her. She can't be tracked. If she had been with us they would have found her. Char can only mask out so much. She would not have been able to keep her gift up constantly. Demetri would have found her tracking us. We can stay ahead of them with my knower but her human needs would have slowed us down and lead the tracker to us. You need to take care of Victoria, she needs to go down. Once she is taken care of Bella would be a lot safer. Help will find her on time."

"Stop being cryptic fucker. And who is this help that will find her?"

"You know I just know shit. I can't tell you all the details as I don't know them myself. I told you whatever I know, which btw, is going to land me in trouble with little one. She is a scary woman when she's angry. You won't want to be on her bad side. She can kick major ass." With that he kept the phone.

Bella where are you little sis. You better be safe and I promise you I won't let Edwards control your life again. I will protect till my dying breath. I will kill this Victoria and her army and many more who think to harm you. With these thoughts I left for home. The family was already gathered around the dining table. I let them know about everything that Peter told me. To say they were shocked after hearing all this was an understatement. They were worried for Bella, worried about the Volturi. What they would do when they know of us letting Bella a human about us. With all these worries, we decided to keep them aside for now and prepare for the fight. We had arranged for the pack meeting and informed them of everything. There were mixed reactions from pack. Some were happy that they would kill vampire. Some were angry that Bella was out there alone running for her life. They were not happy that Peter had taken Bella away from here. They said they could have protected her. I reminded them what would have happened and they shut up. Also they had expressed their anger at having Bella's blood, but Carlisle had assured them that it was better to keep her blood for emergency after the whole Phoenix incident. It was difficult to get her blood type at that time.

There after we began our training sessions' a.k.a Killing Vampires 101 as the pack called it. I let them know everything that is to be known about the newborns and provided them with tactics to go about the kill. The pack had decided to train in wolf form stating it was easy communicating in this form. I agreed with them. I was confident that we would take Victoria out and then can find where Bella is. Whoever the help Peter had said we would get, better be here soon as we can't afford to keep Victoria away for long. Peter had warned him she would come to test out their defense and to be careful about her. She had something up her sleeves but he was not able to pinpoint what. And we were on our best vigilance.

Edward was a wild factor in all this. Before I could warn Peter of Edward not being here, he had disconnected the call and I couldn't reach him again. I hope Edward stays away doesn't create any more nuisance than necessary with what the drama fool he is.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay guys. This is the longest chapter I have written so far. I hope you are still with me. Let me know how you find the story so far. Should I continue? The next chapter is already done and would be posted next. It will have more explanations and something will come to light. As always read and review. If you find any mistakes let me know so that I can rectify them. If you have any quires you can leave a comment or can PM me and I will try my best to respond to them. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and Avengers series belong to their respective authors. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

()

**Clint**

()

_**Previously**_

"_Director Fury, you are not telling me something."_

_Fury left out a sigh and replied, "Your sister is missing since her father was killed."_

**Now**

()

"This can't be happening. First you tell me that my parents are dead and there is a psycho after my sister and now you're telling me she is missing. " I raged at Fury.

"I get your worry, but shouting isn't going to get you anywhere Agent. Look at this."

He then proceeded to show me few recordings which looked to be security camera footage.

"What I'm I looking at?" I asked Fury.

"These are the footage, _My Contacts_ have gathered on Ms. Swan since she's been found missing on the night of her father's death. Her missing and her father's murder were reported by her Native American friend, a Mr. Jacob Black. He claimed that she was taken from her home in Forks at the same night her father was killed. Both the cases were initially with the Forks, PD. But when they were investigating for information on Ms. Swan they came across your parent's death in their home in Jacksonville. When Mr. and Mrs. Barton's case was under investigation, the local police couldn't find any trace of DNA/fingerprints in their investigation, more so the killer had slit their throat and the body was completely drained of blood. Due to this unusual nature of the killings the case was handed over to S.H.I.E.L.D. That is how Agent Coulson came across the note. Forks PD suspected the murder of Mr. Swan to be the working of a serial killer. They couldn't find any evidence of unusualness to the killing. However that case too came under our organization when we provided them the evidence that killer for both the cases were same and might be after Ms. Swan. Forks PD had dropped the case of Ms. Swan missing from the records after that. Since then we were handling all the cases. Forks PD had Bella as one of the suspects for her father's murder as she had been missing the same night. She had a strong alibi in Mr. Black and the attending Doctor of Forks General Hospital due to which she was dropped as the suspect. We believe she ran away.

"How can you claim her to be runaway? You mean to say that a nineteen year old planned her kidnapping and then ran away. To suspect that girl as a murderer, that's absurd. She can't hurt a fly. She can't walk a flat surface for crying out loud." I raged in disbelief.

"We know that she has not murdered her father, but we do believe her to be runaway though. You seeing those footages Agent. Those are not just films. My contacts did find Ms. Swan. They had the airport/highway authorities investigated in the off chance of anyone noticing her. While investigating about her in Seattle international Airport one of the Gatekeepers claimed of seeing her boarding a plane to Denver. So they had the security tapes checked but found them tempered. Same happened with the Denver International Airport tapes. We were able to retrieve those tapes. We believe she was not kidnapped but she planned her run and she had help to do so. If she is missing/kidnapped then I find it hard to believe that the kidnapper would let her board a plane freely." Stated Fury in his thick accent. I see the footage of her boarding the plane.

"That's not all. You see this" he said pointing to the next clip.

"While going through the security tapes, we found Ms. Swan, near two more gates leading to different flights before catching the flight to Denver. Interesting thing is that, there wasn't a single ticket booked in Ms. Swan's name. When we went through her flight details we found out she used fake identity. The same was used to book other flights. It looks like she's trying to deceive someone and had help to do so. Mind you, you don't get fake id without contacts." Said Fury

I see her going through two different gate at the airport. I paused the tape when I got clear view of her. She looked to be thinner than she was. Her eyes were vary and held lot of pain. I resumed the clip, she looked to be vary and kept on looking over her back like someone would be jump any second. What have you gotten yourself into Bell?

"That's not it Agent. We got our hands on the footage near Denver International Airport (DIA) and saw her boarding a shuttle to Colorado Springs. Looking at it, it seems she decided to board the first shuttle she could find. Which later on was proved when none of the major cameras could locate her getting off the shuttle. So we had our Agent investigate the shuttle driver and he claimed she stated some emergency and got down somewhere in Jackson Gap St. from there on we didn't have any information on her. It was like she had vanished somehow. We still kept her searching for her. Then a week later we got info on her. She was seen at DIA boarding the flight to Phoenix, AZ. We thought we might catch her at Phoenix Airport itself. But that slip of a girl had gone from right under our nose. None were wiser. She did go near your house but never made it close. She just ran off like a bat out of hell. From there on she was hard to be tracked. We haven't found her yet. None of the face recognition technologies are able to detect her." said Fury.

He showed me the clip at DIA, first of Bell boarding the shuttle from DIA and later on boarding the flight to Phoenix, AZ. Also a picture of Bell in glares and scarf around her near to our home in Phoenix. Then the clip of her running off and then gone in one of the shuttles. How was she able to run off without tripping? How was she able to execute all this? I know she is smart but she definitely has some help with her. If she wanted to run than why did she stage her kidnapping? My sweet clumsy Bell going to this length there really must be something going in her life. There are many more questions running through me and I know I can find these answers in Forks only. There is more to this case than it meets the eye. Once I find all the answers, I'm going to find my Bell. She is the only family I have left. Once I find her, I'm not letting her out my sight and going to keep her safe. I'll even lock her permanently if need be.

"Though our technology is quite advanced there are limitations on its usage. We cannot use it without alerting the council at S.H.I.E.L.D. I had to be careful on sharing this information without them finding out or else they would have been on our asses." States Fury while my internal musings.

"Mr. Stark this is where we would need your assistance. I need you to find me Ms. Swan's whereabouts using your technologies."

I had again forgotten that Tony was in the room. It is unusual for him to be sitting quiet. As far as I have come to known from Nat that man cannot stay without giving his opinions. I also find in strange for Nick Fury to go to Tony for finding the whereabouts Bell. Why would a man who had told me to keep my family away from my field work be interested in finding her out? What is Fury up to? I look up to see what Tony's answer going to be.

()

()

**Tony**

()

When Nick Fury had said that he would need me as a consultant I didn't believe that man would actual call upon me for help. He didn't mention what he needed my help for just said to be at the headquarters. Typical. I thought it might be something related to Avengers Initiative, that he might have changed his mind and finally realized my worth. Never in my wildest dream would I have thought I would be needed to find a runaway nineteen old who happen to be the sister of one of the Agents. While this was not something I'd be expecting, her history seems quite to be interesting. And to top that she seems to be involved with Supernaturals. Pfft! Really Vampires, the things that go bump in the night. It's hard to swallow that pill. Really I need to know more about this girl and if all that said is to be believed, then I need to be part of this. Hmm to answer Nick.

"Well, the world must be coming to an end if Nick Fury needs my help to find someone. Or were you not able to use my programs on your own?" I said with a smirk on my face.

I can guarantee that man must have tried to overrun my protocols and failed miserably. I have been cautious since that his last stunt of braking into my home without my knowledge. And I'm proved correct when I see his grim face. _Ha! Take it Nick. _I thought.

"I'll will see what I can do." I said to Nick.

"I want to be involved in your findings." Said Agent Barton.

"And I need you to keep me posted on all your findings. Mr. Stark. And don't go playing around on our systems. It's a bitch to get all in order." Said Nick Fury at the same time.

"Yeah…Yeah… And Agent Barton you can assist me in finding your sister seeing as I'm doing you a favor."

"Well then Gentlemen, you can get your asses out of here and get to work." Said Nick dismissing us.

"That man needs to stop dismissing me if he expects help from me."

"Ya whatever. Let's get a move on." Said Barton.

God these people. We get a move on as Barton said. We reached my home in Malibu. It's time to get to business. Pepper is out of town for a week for some business as she is now the CEO of Stark Industries. This had left me alone. After the failed attempt at Expo project I was bored out of mind in the house. Now I can get my hands dirty with the case of Ms. Swan.

"Well this is me. Kitchen is through that door. If you are hungry help yourself to whatever." I said to him once we enter the house.

"No thank you. I'm good to go." He replied.

"Suit yourself. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

I left him in the living room and move down towards my garage. I enter the security code and enter the workshop/garage.

"Welcome Home Sir." Jarvis greeted me.

"Hello Jarvis. I need you to compile all information on Ms. Isabella Maire Swan pronto."

"Compiling the data Sir."

"Jarvis in the meantime let Agent Barton know he is needed downstairs."

"He has been informed Sir and he is on his way. Do I need to grant him access into the workshop?" asked Jarvis.

"Yes Jarvis. Grant him the access for now. We will see if needs to be given the codes or not."

"OK Sir."

I see Clint enter the garage. He seemed to be anxious to find his sister.

"Who was the one who relayed your message?" asked Clint

"Oh, that's Jarvis my AI (Artificial Intelligence). Jarvis meet Agent Barton."

"Good Evening Agent Barton." Greeted Jarvis.

"I've compiled Ms. Swan database for you Sir, drawn from S.H.I.E.L.D, State Government and Forks, PD intercepts.

"Did he just say S.H…?"

"Jarvis has been running a decryption program on S.H.I.E.L.D's all secured files since I left S.H.I.E.L.D's HQ." I let Agent Barton know before he can question me.

"Sir the decryption program has been intercepted by Nick Fury and all the files which were decrypted so far have become corrupt. However I have successfully saved all the data pertaining to Ms. Swan."

"Oh Shit. Jarvis show me the data on Ms. Swan"

I see all her records. Wow a straight 'A' grade student. Her grades were same till her junior year of High School. But her grades seemed to be affect somehow in senior year but they were again great at the end with making her the Valedictorian of her Class. Her Medical Records, My God she has a long ass file on it.

"Had you not declared your sister as the clumsiest person, I would have believed that your sister was either dropped on head a lot in her childhood or your parents were abusive seeing her Medical Records." I said to Clint.

"Nah Man, she is the clumsiest person I have known my whole life. Can't seems to walk on a flat surface without tripping. But I can't say the same now." said Clint with a small smile. May be he is remembering her.

A file caught my eyes. _What do we have here?_ I go through it and am completely shocked.

"Your sister's association with the supernatural is quite extensive. Nick Fury was not completely honest with you." I was interrupted by Jarvis when I was informing this to Clint.

"Sir, Director Nick Fury has gained access to the house and is on his way downstairs to the workshop." Jarvis informed me.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" entered an irritated Fury.

"Kind of been wondering the same about you." I simply stated.

"You were supposed to be locating Ms. Swan." he stated.

"I am. Jarvis is running through all the security cameras around the world and accessing and scanning through all the satellite images. He will inform us when he gets a hit on her."

"What is Allexis? And what connection does Ms. Swan has with it? " I asked with my prominent smirk. Though I know he will not answer my question.

"Are you planning to use my sister in some program Sir?" Asked Clint in an accusatory tone.

"S.H.I.E.L.D has gathered all the information related to Ms. Swan, does not necessarily mean they will be using her."

"I'm sorry Nick. What were you lying Nick." I simply showed him the file containing all the data related to project Allexis with Ms. Swan's photo on it.

()

()

**Clint**

()

"I'm sorry Nick. What were you lying Nick." Tony said with a screen pointing toward Fury. The screen contained some information with Bell's photo on it.

"What is the meaning of this Sir?" I asked him in calm collected voice. But inside I was fuming. He wanted my sister in some scheme of his. I cannot allow it. Her life not be in more danger than it already is. I hear Nick sigh and say.

"You weren't supposed to find that information, it is confidential for a purpose."

"You see, your sister, Ms. Swan has this ability, she possessed since childhood. But she had used it only once as far as my knowledge goes." He paused and then continues as if he was remembering something from the past.

"It was years back when I was attacked by a creature from another planet in Riverside, California. Any shots send his way were turning out to useless. During that attack, I saw this small girl about five years, around the corner with a children's story book clutched in her hand with tears streaming down her eyes and crying for her mommy. Seeing her there, I was momentary distracted thinking that the creature could kill her. That distraction was enough for the creature to attack me with his weapon. I said my prayers and was ready for the inevitable, but I didn't feel anything. When I opened my eyes, I was encase in this blue bubble which was preventing me from the lasers of the creature's weapon. When I went to see the source of the light, I saw it coming from the same small girl. The frustrated creature was about to attack the girl and I used his distraction to attack him with my trusted weapon and killed him. The girl seeing this collapsed and fainted. With that the bubble to disappeared. She was taken to the hospital but when she came to she didn't remember any of it. That girl was your sister." Said Nick Fury. Wow I was speechless after hearing this. I didn't expect Fury would share this information so easily. He then continues.

"Agent Coulson and I were the only one who were aware of it, or so we thought. Someone else too had seen her use that gift. We had her under monitoring for a couple a year, but she never exhibited that gift again. Her mother then took her and any left the area. She never seemed to settle anywhere. It was becoming difficult to keep tabs on her without alerting the Council. We then found the both of them in Phoenix. AZ. It was because her that we happened to stumble across you Agent Barton. Then you were declared dead and she went to Forks. Remember there was another person I said had seen that incident. Well that man was from HYDRA named Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. He specializes in human experimentation, advanced robotics and artificial intelligence. Many had volunteered in his human experimentation in the hopes of getting superpowers, but they died. There's only one known survivor till now." said Fury

"Are you implying that my sister is that survivor" I said with a sudden feeling of rage and nauseous-ness combined.

"Yes, she is. When Ms. Swan was in Phoenix recovering from vampire attack, the blood which was transfused within her was infused with the same 'Super Soldier Serum' which was injected in Captain America." declared Nick Fury

"Son of Bitch. That is sick. If what I have read on Cap's case is true, it required exposure to Vita Rays after the serum was introduced in the host. But then again Ms. Swan was bitten by a vampire, injected their Venom in her system which according to the info I found is deadly for humans. Later it states that is was taken out of her system by her vampire boyfriend which btw you forgot to mention Nick. There is a fat chance of traces of it still being in her system. And if that venom combines with the serum, then there are a hell lot of possibilities. It can either make her a superhuman or immortal whatever you want to call or it can kill her slowly." Said Tony like the genius he is known to be.

"Yes, what you said is where much true. She would have died the instant the serum entered her blood stream. However the venom had combined with the serum and had her body being made immune in more ways than one."

"You mean to say she will be immune to many Vampire talents." Tony interrupted Fury. We both just raised our eyebrows at him, me in question and Nick in irritation of being interrupted.

"What I studied Vampires 101 when you were busy telling Robin Hood over here about her sister's case in the HQ." said Tony.

"You interrupt me one more time and I'll reconsider you to even as a consultant for the Avengers Initiative." Threatened Fury. Avenger Initiative? I need to ask that later on. The pressing matter at the moment is Bell.

"And I'll say again that you can't afford to have me as consultant. And don't forget you need my help remember, in finding Ms. Swan, ring any bells." said Tony in him usual sarcastic way.

"Don't worry Robin Hood, I'll help you in finding your sister. It's him I don't want to help." Whispered Tony to me as if Nick couldn't hear him. Nick just snorted.

"You can continue Sir" I said to Fury ignoring Tony. Tony raised his hands as if to say 'yeah go on, who cares'.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, the combination of venom and serum had made her immune in many ways. Her transformation was not instantaneous like that of the Caption. The blood work showed that the venom and Serum were initially fighting with each other and was going to kill her. But then something inside her prevented it and the two combined to form a great power for her. She will be less likely to fall sick, she will have super human strength, and she can heal quickly from injury and the whole nine yards. But the main important thing is that the she already possessed a gift which, will likely be more enhanced after that. For that there are endless possibility with what she will be able to do.

She was a mere experiment for Strucker. He wanted to use her in conquering the world. He didn't take into factor that the S.H.E.I.L.D will be able to find his work. When the S.H.I.E.L.D. had reached in Phoenix, AZ, he ran and went underground and is still not found. We have lost track on him. Then on Ms. Swan been under our protection. But since she was in constant presence of Vampires it was difficult to keep tabs of her. The vampires she was associated with were highly gifted we couldn't keep eye on her. Her experiment was named as Allexis which in Greek is roughly translated as 'Defender'. Due to her gift the shield she was going to be HYDRA's defending weapon. But their plan had failed. Though I believe they will somehow try to find Ms. Swan again. She is likely to come face to face with them in her future. Right now no one is able to find her." Neither Bella nor the S.H.I.E.L.D. or HYDRA were aware that Bella could turn invisible when she was in the face of danger.

"This is really sick. You all had my sister as some lab rat. She is a human for crying out loud. When I find this Strucker, he will meet my arrow through his head. She is not going to be part of S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore that she is." I declared.

"You don't have a say in this Agent Barton." Stated Fury.

"I beg to differ Sir. As her only living relative, I do thing I have a say in what is in her best interest." I said

"May I remind you Agent that you are dead to the world and your sister has turned eighteen and has rights to decide for herself? But that is not the only thing, the main concern is that we do have consent for Bella to join S.H.I.E.L.D." stated Fury

"And whose consent do you have?" I asked him

"Mr. Charlie Swan, Bella Swan's father." Declared Fury.

"What! That is not possible Sir. What has Chief Swan to do anything with this? And how he is even aware of S.H.I.E.L.D?" I asked in disbelief.

"Charlie Swan has consented because he was an ex- S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and a dear friend of mine. He was made aware of the whole experiment that was conducted on Ms. Swam. To say he was not happy was the understatement of the millennium and had his displeasure known quiet effectively." Said Fury with a shudder as if remembering a bad memory.

What had Chief Swan done? I would have loved to see that. But hearing that he was an ex agent was not what I had seen coming. Really? What all am I going to find out and how come Fury is sharing so much information. That man is always tight lipped. Is it because Tony had found the information and he didn't want it to get out in wrong hands or is there some hidden agenda behind all this I need to find out. But to think that Chief Swan gave consent to Fury for Bell's joining in S.H.I.E.L.D is something I'm not ready to accept. Why would he want her in danger? Is he not aware what it is entitled to be an agent? I can't imagine my Bell in danger even with whatever gift she possessed or not. I hear Fury continue further.

"After Bella's eighteenth Birthday, we had decided to inform Bella about joining S.H.I.E.L.D. and letting her know what she was gonna go through. But you saw how that panned out." Said an irritated Fury.

"Sir. I'm still not comfortable with Bell's involvement with us." I said

"That is not up for discussion Agent Barton and that's final on this subject. Ms. Swan will be joining S.H.I.E.L.D. as soon as we find her." Declared Fury

"Sir, there is a possible lead on Ms. Swan in Las Vegas." Jarvis interrupted us.

"We will be sending out our best agents, Agent Barton. We will find your sister." Said Fury and left the house.

"Well that was quick Jarvis" praised Tony.

"Thank you Sir. Will there be anything else you'd be requiring Sir" Asked Jarvis.

I was still in awe of the technology that Stark possessed.

"Yes Jarvis. I want you to provide me with the information on the Native Americans of La Push." Said Tony already tinkering something on a display pad.

"All the information pertaining to the tribe of La Push is compiled and ready for you Sir."

"Thank you Jarvis. That will be all for now." Said Tony

"Um…Why do you need to go through these things Stark?" I asked.

"Aren't you even a little bit interested in finding out what all your sister was involved in?" He asked me. When I didn't reply despite my curiosity spiked, he said.

"Fine. I have a doubt that Nick is still not telling us all that is known about this Supernatural business pertaining to your sister. Moreover she has me really intrigued."

"What has you intrigued?"

"Her dating a vampire. Her association with Shapeshifter…"

"Excuse me! Shapeshifter?" I interrupted him.

"Yes shapeshifters. See this is all you need to know about the La Push people who are her friends."

He then presented me with the holographic information about the Quileute Legends. Also he produced some satellite images of horse sized wolves in the forest which somewhat looked similar to me.

"These are the shapeshifters that your sister is associated with." He stated.

How many more supernatural creatures are you going to be associated with bell? Ran through my head.

"Jarvis please provide me with the live satellite streaming of area near Ms. Swan's house in Forks, Washington." said Tony

"Initiating virtual live satellite streaming reconstruct." Said Jarvis

You could see Tony turning some virtual controls and the entire Satellite image of Forks, Washington created in this very room in holographic images with information projected here and there. It looked as if we were currently present there ourselves. With that Tony began his inspection as if I was not present in the room.

"OK. What have we got here?" He began to go through the information projected.

"Forks, city in Clallam Country in United states, Population 3588, popular destination for sport fishers, Territory of the Quileute Indians." "There is lots of pageantry going on here. Lots of theater. Close." said Tony

"There are individuals with no Body Heat signatures present in the 15 mile radius from the house."

"Show me."

There you could see gathering of six individuals. There were Body heat reading sowing against each of them. What was shocking one of them was seen tackling a horse sized wolf and others were scattered about the clearing. What is going on here?

"What the hell is going on here?" I expressed.

"My sentiments exact." "Aha! Gotcha". Exclaimed Tony.

"These Legolas are the vampires and the shapeshifters." Tony said

"But what are they up to." I ignored the name and asked him. What his problem with taking given name of an individual?

"What do think of a little trip to Forks, Washington?" Asked Tony with his prominent smirk.

()

()

* * *

**You would have noticed that few lines were taken from Avengers and Iron Man 3 movie but were twisted to suit my plot. A lot has come light in this chapter. I know Nick Fury seems to be lot of OOC but I wanted him to be the one to give all the information. Be ready for the adventure. Tony and Clint will be making a visit to Forks and they will get to know more which the agents couldn't find out. Stay tuned for more. I promise two more Chapters and you meet the entire Avengers team. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Read and review. Until next time. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9. I'm completely overwhelmed by the response I'm getting for this story. This story has reached its 50****th**** mark for followers. I cannot thank you enough for that. When I had set out to right the story it was just a little idea going in my head which I wanted to write. But seeing the response has encouraged me to keep going on with it. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Warning: This chapter contains mild violence. If easily triggered skip the part marked between ()*…*() **

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and Avengers series belong to their respective authors. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

/

/

**Clint**

/

When Tony had asked me what you thought about a little trip to Forks, I had never imagined I would be preparing of a battle with an Army of Cold Ones. We had been on this trip without informing Nick Fury. Tony may not have to answer anyone on this but I'm bound to get one hell of a firing from the director himself. Though how he hasn't questioned about my whereabouts is beyond me. What I thought was a small trip to collect answers regarding with Bell's Life has now come to life and death situation for me. I still remember when had left Malibu and landed in this clusterfuck of Supernaturals.

**Flashback**

_We had just taken off in Tony's Quinjet and where heading towards Forks._

"_Jarvis give me the complete layout of Forks and the areas surrounding it." Said Tony. _

_He was going through the layouts when he suddenly exclaimed._

"_Son of a bitch! How many more of these parasites are present in this area?"_

"_What are you talking about Tony?" I asked him not having noticed what he was seeing._

"_You see this, there are more of these Cold ones in Seattle area. What I'm currently seeing is a man with no body heat signatures. First I thought there is just one of those but when I looked further there many more of them." Said Tony._

_Wow it's like we will be landing in Supernatural Central. Vampires, Shifters what Bigfoot and unicorns next? _

"_You do know how to kill them right?"_

"_Your lack of trust in my knowledge is quite hurting" Said Tony in fake hurt voice. I just gave him a look that said 'Yeah go on"_

"_In order to kill a cold one you need to tear them apart and set them on fire." Said Tony_

"_Won't that be gruesome?" I asked him._

"_No these creatures don't have blood flowing through their systems. Though they have venom, which btw is highly volatile. I would really like to study its composition by myself. It will…"_

"_Ahem!" I interrupted him before he would have gone on his scientific spiel. _

"_Yeah. You don't speak my English. Where was I? Ha, yes, the venom in their system is different than the blood and doesn't have same properties of it. It wouldn't ooze out. When these cold ones are hurt/torn apart they heal or fuse themselves altogether. Hence we need to set their asses on fire."_

"_Easy then we tear them apart and set them on fire." I said_

"_Not easy. Usually that can be done by another cold one or a shifter. Maybe you should read all the information available on them" Said Tony._

"_So we are useless in fight with them?" I asked _

"_Nope." He said with an evil smirk._

"_You see I happen to get my hands on Vampire killing weapons." he continued_

"_And how did you come across these." I asked him in disbelief. _

"_You see when you and Fury where busy discussing, I happened to get access to Files on Vampires/Cold Ones whatever you want to call them. I think it is time for a lesson on Vampires 101. Vampires go way long back. How they came to existence is unknown till date, but are believed to be dated back to 1100 BC as far as known records says. These oldies call themselves the Volturi who and are the unofficial law enforcers of vampires. You can say they are the royalty of vampire world. They have very powerful gifted one in their coven and are feared amongst the vampire world. HYDRA were the once who had come to the knowledge of Cold Ones/Vampires. It was way before, when HYDRA was known as Worshipers of Hives. Alveus, also known as Hive, was a parasitic Inhuman capable of infesting and possessing the bodies of dead humans and controlling other Inhumans through a hive mind. Because of his great powers, Alveus was banished to a barren planet. Alveus' worshipers founded a secret society with the sole purpose of bringing Hive back to Earth to conquer it. Over the centuries, that society evolved into HYDRA." He paused. How he was able to get all this information, is beyond me._

"_Alveus was the one who had encountered the Cold Ones. He had tries to control the mind of the cold one he first encountered but couldn't control its mind. The cold one escaped him. Later on he encountered another one and he could control him. He seems to have conducted many experiments on him. But only basic information on cold one prevail over time. When Captain America was on the mission of eradicating HYDRA bases, they had captured Dr Arnim Zola. SSR had come to information on Cold Ones through him. Which later on was passed to Howard Stark the co-founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. He had gone through those notes had discovered that the Metals Vibranium and Adamantium could penetrate Cold ones skin." he said like a proud scientist who discovered cure for cancer. _

"_You do know that those metals are rare and mostly extinct." I asked him. Why did he still have that expression on his face? Shouldn't he be disappointed? _

"_Jarvis." He said._

_I saw a special compartment being unlocked and saw Tony fumbling around. He then produced a box, put the jet on auto pilot and came towards me with the box. _

"_These my friend is going to help us in killing the vamps."_

_He opened the box. Inside were some blades and bullets. He then went near the compartment and got a heavy object. When he moved closer, I could see a Quiver and a special case of multitude of different arrow heads present in them. Also there was a Recurve Bow which could fold in itself. _

"_These are different arrow heads have multitude of functions but their speciality is that they are made from Vibranium and Adamantium metals, so they can penetrate from Vampires skin. You can use the bow and I can use the blades and bullets. I would need to tinker I bit with my Armor of them. But that's not a problem." When he presented the bow and arrows to me, it was like an early Christmas for me. I had seen the recurve bow in S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons before but hadn't got my hands to use one._

"_Well we better hurry as we have some Vampire asses to kick." I said to him._

"_Now you are talking boy." Was his reply._

_When we had reached Forks, we had landed the Quinjet exactly in the clearing where the cold ones, shifters and few Native Americans were present. To say they had been surprised to see was understand of the year. When we had reached the group, the pixie looking girl had exclaimed. "They have finally arrived." As if she was expecting us. _

_Out of the corner of my eye I had seen a blur coming towards us and a man stopped exactly where we had gathered. Before any of them could react I tested out my new gift. I shot the arrow at the man and he went down clutching his stomach._

"_Edward!" exclaimed a caramel headed woman with worry in her voice._

"_That was for breaking my sister's heart. You are lucky I just shot it at your stomach. I could have easily shot it through your heart. Though I believe you don't have one." I said to him with barely contained rage. I heard the people gasp._

_How I knew that he was my sister's ex? When we were on the jet, Tony had showed me a picture of my sister with this vampire. S.H.I.E.L.D had gotten hold of it. I do hope Fury can find her soon and I thought of that conversation with him._

"_No it can't be. I have to find her before them." With that said the penny head removed the arrow and shot out of there before any of us could react._

"_What's wrong with him? Why did he ran off like a chicken with its head cut off?" Asked Tony. I just snorted._

"_He decided to look for Bella. Did you think about her when you shot her?" The Pixie asked me. _

_Oh Shit! He must have been the gifted one if he heard what I though. That means he must have heard of Bella's lead. SHIT_

"_He is long gone now. We won't be able to find him." I heard the pixie say. I had missed on what she was talking before that._

"_Carlisle, something is wrong with him. He was not behaving like himself. He is hiding something from us. When he had been here he was worried and panicked. Alice can you see any more about him darling. And who is after Bella?" Asked a blonde in military stance._

"_No Jasper." Pixie… I mean Alice said, though pixie suits her better._

"_Who are you guys?" A Native American man asked us. _

"_You are the Iron Man aren't you?" Asked another Native to Tony with barely contented excitement._

"_Yes." he said with a serious tone. Wow that must be a first. He lived for these moments._

"_I need some information regarding my sister and you better start talking fast." I said straight to business._

"_Your sister?" Asked a body builder._

"_Bella Swan. I need information on what has happened and don't hide anything from us or we have means to get those answers. You saw you are not as invincible as you thought." I said to them_

"_Bella is the only child. She doesn't have a brother. Who are you really?" Asked an angry blonde bombshell._

"_Then you don't know her well." I simply replied._

"_You must be Clint. Though I didn't recognize immediately. But if I remember correctly you had died in an accident. Since when did dead people show up asking for someone?" Said the same Native American who had asked us who we are._

_I cringed internally. I knew this begin dead set up was going to bite me in my ass. I shuddered thinking about Bella's reaction._

"_That is story for another time. I need answers about my sister now. Why is there a deranged vampire after her and why has she killed my family." I said with a deadly voice and shot a warning arrow to a nearby tree and it exploded._

**End of Flashback**

Seeing that the pixie let me know about everything from the time Bella arrived here to them leaving. The pack then filled us on the red head and her shanghaiing. They then had proceeded to tell us about her army and how they were preparing to fight against them. Tony and I had let them know that we were going to join the fight and he had let them know of the number. Then Jasper had given us some tips and techniques to go about the fight. During that we had received a call from Fury stating that they had got the correct lead but before any of them could catch her, they had missed her it was like she had disappeared in thin air. They couldn't find her afterwards. I was disappointed after hearing this. Fury was not happy we were in Fork and let us be known of that. We had visited the Swan house but it was under surveillance of S.H.I.E.L.D agents, so we couldn't enter. Tony was all for breaking in but I had stopped him saying we had a more important matter at hand.

So here we are now, in a different clearing that the one in which we had landed the first time. Jasper had let us know about the battle plan. I was not happy to hear how they were planning to lure the army. They plan was to drop few drops of Bell's blood here and there. That task was handed to none other me. It was their idea saying that two humans scent would definitely draw the army where they wanted it. Also the pack was staying hidden and downwind for a surprise attack. The army wouldn't have expected them working together. I had questioned this and Jasper said that when Victoria had once come to check the area and what she was facing they had her fooled thinking that the pack and they were enemies _**(Imagine the scene from Eclipse where the pack and the Cullens face Victoria when Edward and Bella had gone to meet her mother)**_. I don't know if this would work but let's hope she was really fooled. I was to stay hidden in trees (if you asked me that was the best position for me) and would incapacitate the newborns. Tony would be suited up and would try to set the vamps on fire using his Repulsor beam. I swear on everything that's dear to me that I will make sure to take the red head down, but before that I will make sure that I torture out her death the same way she did with my family.

/

/

**General POV**

/

The Pack, Cullens, Tony and Clint were battle ready. Clint was stationed in a tree from where he had the clear view of the clearing and could manage his shots with ease and precision. Tony was circling the Perimeter and had the whole area under his surveillance to check for the incoming threats and had the job to fire off the torn pieces of vampires and damage as many as vamps he could. The pack was hiding in the bushes and were downwind ready to attack at the given signal. The Cullens were in the frontline ready to face the army head on. Far away an army of twenty-six lead by Riley Biers is fast approaching Forks through Calawah River. This is reported to Tony by Jarvis. The newborns smell the tantalizing scent of the blood and are frenzied with thirst. They run with speed which looks blur to the naked eye. They are frantic in reaching the source of the sweet ambrosia.

The Cullens minus Edward hearing the approaching threat ready themselves for the attack. The Pack is waiting in anticipation of finally getting to kill some leeches. The newborn army is fast approaching the Cullens. Clint poised with his bow ready for attack and Tony above the ground ready to fire some vamp asses.

When the first vampire reaches the clearing the Cullens charge at toward him with Jasper in the lead. Jasper tears the head of the first vampire with a strong blow towards him and moves forward on the next one. Emmett charges toward his first vampire and tosses him over his head. He then twists the head of the second female vampire in a swift move. Esme and Rosalie team up together and take down two more vamps with Esme holding the vamp and Rosalie tearing of the heads. Hearing the Battle the wolves charge from their hiding position. The black wolf tears of the arms of the first vampire that comes in it sight. A brown wolf takes it head off. Clint fires of his arrows which go straight through the hearts of the three vamps. It doesn't kill them but makes them halt in pain and that is enough for the three wolves to tear through the vamps.

Two vamps are seen chasing Alice. She takes of dodging toward where the wolves are seen taking down two more vamps. She fights of the vamps in her way tossing them over her head when she reaches near the wolves, she jumps over one of them in a move that would make an athlete proud. The wolves tear the vamps and toss their heads off. Jasper and Emmett are seen tossing and killing vampires left and right. Carlisle the pacifist of the group too tears through two vampires. Tony uses his Repulsor beam to light the torn pieces of vamps on fire. He then fires the bullets toward two of the vamps who he sees overpowering Rosalie and Esme. It is enough distraction needed for Rose and Esme to tear of the heads of those Vamps. Tony looks the area for the main Villains a.k.a Victoria and her lover boy Riley. He has Jarvis scan the area for them. Meanwhile a silver and grey wolf tear trough two more vamps. A vamp was seen over powering a sandy brown wolf, Jasper hits the Vamp and the russet wolf tears off its head in mid-air. The Sandy colored wolf shakes off and goes to kill another vamp. Esme and Carlisle corner a fifteen year old girl who seemed beyond frightened. Clint fires of an arrow through one of the vamps and it catches on fire. His partner is distracted and one of the wolf uses it to its advantage on tears him off.

**()***

Jarvis tracks Victoria and Riley hidden in the area nearby looking from some. And sees them leaving the area. When he sees this he follows them informing Clint of the same. Clint too goes toward the same direction using zip line arrow. Meanwhile Tony intercepts them by firing the Repulsor beams in their direction. The vamps dodge them but it slows them down. Tony then taunts Riley saying that the Victoria Chick is using him as a rebound and that she was going toss if off when she avenged her mate's death. But Riley ignores him tries to attack him in rage. Tony his move was too sudden for Tony and he receives a blow through his Armor. When Riley was about to land a second blow, Tony uses the blade and cuts through the arm of the Vamps. Victoria seeing this id momentarily distracted and was about to leave Riley and move towards her targets house when she was hit with an arrow in her stomach. The arrow blinked with a blue light and an electric shock was received throughout her body. She let out and ear-splitting scream. The scream distracted Riley and he tossed tony aside and was about to reach to his lover when Tony's Armor launched blades towards him, cutting his legs off. Tony used his Repulsor beam and set him on fire. Meanwhile Victoria who had recovered through the shock, removed the arrow from and was enraged. Before she could move towards Clint he launched one more arrow towards her which just halted her. When Clint was moved to pull another arrow from his Quiver he realized that it was Empty. He was ready to take out the blade from boot pocket when he heard Victoria scream out. When looked up for the cause of the scream, he saw both her arms were cut off. Tony had used his blades it seems. He then used his blade and cut off her legs eliciting more screams from her. He then took out the zippo from his pocket and set off her arms and legs on fire. He was enraged. He wanted to 'Avenge' his parent's death and his sister's suffering at the hands of this vampire. He let Victoria watch her body parts burn off. He was never the one to be elated in someone's suffering but right now he was relishing in her screams. He was doing it for his sister, his Bell. He then took out the sword which Tony had given him before the battle and in one swift move he took her head off. He then sliced her torso into small pieces and then lit them on fire. He didn't burn of her head. It will be preserved till he finds Bells. He will present it to her and he was damn sure that it will end his sister's suffering and she will have her peace when she light's in on fire. Tony had just watched the whole scene letting the kid have his peace.

***()**

On the other side, in the clearing the Cullens and pack were finishing of the last of Vampires. Jasper killed the last newborn and added his pieces in the burning pyre containing the pieces of other newborns. Alice and Rosalie were busy collecting the vampire pieces and adding them to pyre. Esme seen watching over newborn who had surrendered herself. Emmett too was looking for left out pieces. The entire pack had phased to human form and were surrounding an injured Quil. Carlisle was seen treating his broken leg. He had to re-break the bone and reset it correctly. Other than there was no casualty in the pack just a few bruises and starches which were already beginning to heal.

Clint and Tony join the Cullens in the field, where the Cullens see Clint carrying the head of the red head. Jasper Questions Clint for leaving out the head and Clint gives his reasoning. Jasper accepts it without further questions. When Tony asks about one of the left newborn, Carlisle answers that the newborn had surrender herself in exchange of a better life as she was to get with the Cullens. Jasper had her questioned and she had conferred that she was the last living one of the group. The pack were not happy with her being let out stating that she was a liability. But Alice had said that the newborn was too be left or her mate would suffer without her. When asked who the mate was, Alice was tight lipped in saying the name just that he would need her in his future. The pack had the newborn be included into the treaty and she was to follow it or was to face the consequences of breaking it. They later on learned that the newborn was Bree Tanner one of the missing girls case.

When all was said and done. Everyone had returned to their homes. Before Tony and Clint left for their home, Clint had decided to visit the graves that were set up for his parents and Bell's Father. The pack had the burial performed a few days of the wake. They had decided to have Phil's and Renee's grave over here too as nothing was mentioned in their wills. Clint had visited there and broke down. He grieved for his parents, his unborn siblings and his sister missing. He had kept it all pent up till that moment. He apologized to his parents for lying to them about his death. He explained his reasons and asked for their forgiveness. He promised them that he would find Bell and keep her safe and will always be with her. He asked them for the strength to go about in life. He paid his respect and left.

Clint and Tony then left off to Cali. When they were in air Tony produced a file and gave it to Clint. Clint questioned what it was and Tony said to just go through it. When Clint went through the file he was speechless seeing the content. He came across a photo. When he saw it his eyes grew like saucers. Nick Fury had a lot of explaining to do ran through his head. He had lied again and he better have an explanation on what he was seeing.

/

/

* * *

**Peeking from behind the curtain. Please do not kill me. The ending will be explained in the next chapter. Edward's small appearance too will be explained in due time. He is not evil just to be clear. His behaviour will be explained soon. You will meet Bella in the next chapter. Also she is likely to meet someone (insert evil smirk guess…guess). Also how did you find the battle scene? It was the first time I'm writing one so please let me know how I faired in it. Let me know your opinions. I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. There are two possibilities running through my head for it. Let's see which wins. Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay guys. Here is the next chapter for you. Enjoy reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and Avengers/Marvel series belong to their respective authors. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**Clint**

It has now been six months since Bell has been missing. I had Tony's help in finding her but to no avail. It was like she disappeared from the face of this earth. Nick too was not able to find her. I was still angry with Nick for not telling me the complete truth about Bell. Had Tony not found the file in Chief Swan's house pertaining to her we would have been in the dark. While going through the file I found information on her which was literally shocking. It contained all information on her. The most shocking was to find that Bella was not the biological daughter of Charlie and Renee. They had adopted her. Her real parents were unknown. Later on we confronted Nick on this. He was hesitant to share information on her but he reluctantly told us (Tony was present with me) about her. He told us that when he and Charlie were serving in S.H.I.E.L.D together they had come across a baby. Since Charlie was about to retire from the agency he decided to adopt the child. Since he and Renee were already married he was able to adopt her easily. Nick had somehow lost contact with Charlie.

He later on met Bell in California where he came to know she was the same child that Charlie had adopted. When I confronted on the photo album in which we had found his photo along with Charlie and Bella in various stages of her life. He reluctantly agreed that Bella knew about him as a close friend of Charlie and they would meet when she visited Charlie. She considered him uncle and was not aware of him working in S.H.I.E.L.D. The story which he had told about Bella was true, he had just held the information about her from us. When asked about Bella's Biological parents, he was tight lipped in sharing information stating that it was Bella who should know first. Tony and I had argued but Nick didn't change his decision. Tony had tried to gain information about it from the database but it was not mentioned anywhere. We had kept our search on finding her. We had got some information about the shield which Bell possessed but it was the same we already knew of.

I couldn't continue to look for Bell as my vacation was over and I had to resume work. I was reluctant to join but Tony said that he would help me find Bell. When Nat had told me that he was self-obsessed and sarcastic I thought it to be true. But since working with him I found that he could be brash at times buy is a reliable friend. He is still searching for her but J.A.R.V.I.S is yet to find her. Tony believes Bell may have changed her looks due to which face recognition may not work correctly. However he was trying to look for any abnormal energy signatures which might help to find her.

This was five months back currently Tony was sorting out his own issues with his armour. We had to stop looking for Bell's but he promised he would continue looking for her. I was instructed by Nick to go down into New Mexico and investigate a 0-8-4 that had been discovered. Along the way, I found a gas station which was almost robbed until a suited man had intervened. When I had arrived onto the site where I was put under the leadership of Phil Coulson (Suited man). While working on the deployed site, an intruder had managed to successfully break into the compound and had fought his way towards their 0-8-4 that they we currently investigating.

"Target sighted, east tunnel!" I heard through the com.

"I need eyes up high, with a gun." I hear Coulson say through the intercom.

I immediately went to collect the gun but collected my trusted compound bow. I took a vantage point suspended from a crane and watched from above as the intruder continued.

"Moving North!" I heard someone say through the com.

By that time I had reached a good distance above the ground and could see the site clearly. I saw the intruder moving in the north Tunnel.

"Barton? Talk to me" I hear Coulson through the com asking for the stats.

"You want me to slow him down Sir?" I said aiming the arrow right where the intruder was fighting with one of the agents.

"Or are you sending in more guys for him to beat up?" I asked him still aiming at the intruder.

The intruder seemed to have quite the moves. He was beating up our agents like he is and trained assassin himself.

"I'll let you know." I hear Coulson say.

I see the intruder gaining towards the 0-8-4 and was about to reach there when one of the agents attached him. They both came out fighting, tearing up the tunnel in the process. They continue to fight. I can see our agent going down soon. The intruder was literally beating him up. He did succeed in beating him as the agent laid unconscious on the ground. I see the intruder remove dirt from his face and moving towards the 0-8-4 site.

"Better call it Coulson, cause I'm starting to root for this guy." I said through the com to Coulson. I see him tearing the tunnel on his way. He reaches the site where the hammer is there. He walks with confidence towards it ready to pick up when I warn Coulson again.

"Last chance Sir." My Arrow still aimed at him.

"Wait. I want to see this." I hear Coulson say through the com.

I don't lower my arrow, still keep it aimed at the intruder. I see the man try to lift the hammer with all the strength he possessed but he failed like the many other who tried to lift it. He let out a frustrated roar facing towards the sky and fall down on his knees as if completely defeated.

"All right show's over. Ground units, move in." Coulson orders through the com.

I see the ground unit arresting the intruder. I lower my bow and arrow. As I'm about to lower the crane down. I see two figures on the hill facing the site. Due to the constant rain it was difficult to make out. I can just make out a female dragging another one along with her.

"Barton? I need you to debrief." I hear Coulson say through the com, distracting me. By the time I look again it was like there was no one over there. How is it possible? I leave it at that thinking I imagined it.

Later on Coulson has the intruder in the investigation room trying to gain information out of him but he didn't say a word. Later on a Dr named Eric Selvig came claiming that the intruder was Dr Donald Blake (which we found was false information) and he had come here tearing through the site as he was distraught since we had stolen their work and all that. Coulson let him take the intruder away but had him followed.

The next day, one of the technician had reported an abnormal energy reading and had informed Coulson of the same. Coulson along with the few other agents left to the site. I wished I had gone with them. Was it Bells? I hope it is her. At the same time I'm worried what she will think when she sees that I'm alive. Will she forgive me for lying? I hope she will still talk with me when everything is said and done. She had a tendency of not talking with me for weeks when she don't tend to go her way.

A chaos brought me out of my thinking. I see some sort of moment near 0-8-4. It started moving. All of a sudden the hammer flew out from there on its own which startled everyone. What had just happened here? My cell ringing got me out of my stupor. I see it was Tony calling.

"I have finally found your sister and you won't believe where she is." I hear him say in exited voice from the other side.

"Tony cut with the chase and tell me where she is."

"She is in the same godforsaken town that you are in Barton."

"Barton, you still in there Buddy." I hear him ask.

"Thank you. I'll call you later." I disconnect the call before he could say anything further.

Wow finally I have found Bells. I still can't believe it. She is in this same town. I need to go get her fast before she moves from here. Knowing her she might have even gone from here. I need to move fast.

My cell rings again. I was going to ignore it but saw it was Coulson calling.

"Barton I want you to meet me in the town now."

"Can't do Coulson, I have got a lead on Bells."

"We have Agent Romanoff on her lead as soon as JARVIS found her. Before you ask she was already in town to drop off something at the site." He said and disconnected the call.

I know Nat will find her. She know how important Bell is for me. With that thought in mind I left to where Coulson wanted me go to, though a bit reluctantly. When I reached the town square I parked the bike and looked through the area. I saw Nat was behind a women who I couldn't see from here. What was she doing here? She was supposed to be on Bella's lead. I see few people dressed as if they were going to some renaissance con, the intruder too was dressed like that but he had a cape on his back. I see the hammer in his hand. How did it get here? What is going on and who are all these people. I can see the woman try to escape, when Nat said,

"Not so fast Miss Bella!"

The women turns around and looks towards me. At first glance she looks different, but I can recognize those eyes anywhere. It was Bell in front of me. Outwardly I looked indifferent but inside there were many emotions going through me. Happiness and relief for finding her, relief being the prominent one. Anger for the situation she has been through and fear that she might run off again. I see her moving towards me with recognition in her eyes and anger. I should have not been surprised to see the anger in her eyes. She slapped me, I didn't expect that. For the first time in my life my sister had slapped me.

* * *

**Sorry to leave the chapter here. But you need to know about Bella before you find about their reunion. The next chapter will be up by the time you finish reading this one. I decided to split the chapter in two as it was becoming quite big. I know Natasha was never present in Thor movie but I decided to bring her in. There is a reason for her being there. You'll understand in next chapter the reason for it.**


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and Avengers series belong to their respective authors. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**Bella**

Sometimes in life it feels like witnessing a car crash, you know it's going to turn ugly but you can't stop from looking. Something similar happened with me when I decided to look out for the answers for what was happening in my life. I knew I may not like what I may discover but never thought it would have me question the reality of my life. The truths which were revealed in the process where not what I ever expected. Here I'm in a place far away from home trying to rediscover who I am.

**FLASHBACK (Part 1)**

_It had all began after I had had that dreadful dream of the Volturi finding me. When I was searching for a new place to move on New Mexico was the place that stood out on the map before me. It was like something drew my attention to it. I decided to go there not knowing what I was about to face. With little money left in pocket I headed there. It had been a rough week journey with many stops, hitchhiking rides, staying in cheap motels and eating measly meals. It was when I reached a small town named Puente Antiguo in the deserted area of New Mexico, that I decided to stay the night over there. I got a small room in an only bread and breakfast of the town. _

_When I was in the room I though back on my journey till here, about the hardships I had to face till coming here. I had to find a way to contact either Peter or Jasper or even the pack. I can't go about my whole life like this. I hope the Cullens and pack were able to take care of Victoria. Peter had said they would be getting help and would succeed in killing her and her army. He also said he would contact me when it was safe for my return. Does that mean there is another threat out there for me? Was Volturi not enough? Or was Peter hiding from Volturi? God there are so many questions with no answer. _

_I had discovered that my shield was connected to my emotional state. Whenever it sensed any kind of danger or when I had strong emotions running through me it would come out. Also I found out that since my shield came into picture, I'm less likely to fall ill, I can heal quickly and I don't trip at all now. My clumsiness has become the subject of myth now._

_Around a month after I had left Forks behind, when I was somewhere near Las Vegas, I found two men in black suit. They were sticking out like a sore thumb. When they saw me, I saw recognition on their faces and they came towards me. At that time I didn't think just fled from there. When I took refuge near a building the two men went right beside me and didn't notice me. I found it strange and didn't think about it at that time and fled from there. Later on when I got to thinking I understood my shield had come out and had made me invisible. I had discovered another aspect of the shield. I came to the conclusion that not only Supernaturals were looking for me but humans too. While thinking about all this, somewhere around midnight sleep claimed me._

_Next morning I decided to leave the town and move on. When I was heading towards the bus station, I saw men dressed similar to the ones I met in Las Vegas. Fearing being discovered I took refuge in a van which was parked by the road. As I was about to leave the driver entered and I stayed hidden in the corner without being discovered. She looked to be a female. She started the van and left. I panicked and prayed that my shield would not come out. I had decided that when she would park the van I would get out and run. She stopped the van but didn't get out. I heard her talking to a man and asking if he wanted a lift. Great another person I thought sarcastically. _

_The man entered and we were off to god knows where. I heard the female saying I have never does anything like this before. Please tell me they not going to do the unthinkable in the van. Gross! They continued talking. What were they talking about seemed unbelievable? Realm? Einstein-Rosen Bridge? Rainbow Bridge? What was all this talk? Are they some sort of scientist? While they were talking the van bumped on the road and I hit my head on the equipment and let out an oomph. The van stopped._

"_Who is there? Come out now." The female said in panicked voice_

_Shit I have been discovered. I need to get out this van before my shield comes out and hurt either of them. I came out of my hiding and said._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just hiding from someone who was following me. I was about to leave your van when you started it. I was scared and didn't know what to do so I stayed hidden." I rambled._

"_Lady. Please calm down." Said a handsome looking man. _

_After a long argument with the both of them and telling a fabricated story on my part they agreed with me joining them wherever they were headed to. I learned their name as Jane Foster and Thor Odinson in exchange they learned mine. It was decided that once whatever task they had at some camp was completed, we would leave and they would drop me off in the town. By the time we reached there it turned dark. We hid ourselves on the hill top from where the camp was visible. It looked like a military sight. Jane took out the binoculars and was looking at the site. It looked like some sort of fortress was built in the middle with the military guarding it._

"_That's no satellite crash. They would have hauled the wreckage away, they wouldn't have built a city around it." Said Jane while looking through the binoculars._

"_You are going to need this." Said Thor putting his jacket on Jane. (I tell you the Dude was totally smitten with her and her with him.)_

"_What? Wait, why?" Jane said looking at him._

_He just smiled looking up at the sky._

"_Now stay here. Once they have Mjolnir, I will return the items they've stolen from you. Deal?" he said to her with the smile still in place. The way he said 'deal' seemed like it was an inside joke between them. Their conversation continued as if I was not there and I too decided to not pay them attention. I did hear Mjolnir. It sound like I had heard it before. Lighting in the sky startled me. I saw Thor had already reached the camp._

"_What is he up to?" I heard Jane ask herself._

"_Huh?"_

"_Duck out" I heard her say and she pulled me down along with her at the same time I see a light flashed above us. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. While she was busy talking with some Eric guy on the phone I took the binoculars that were dropped down and looked towards the camp area. It was lightning and started to rain. I pulled the hood of my jacket above my head and continued looking through the binoculars. I saw Thor entering inside the white tunnel. I could see his shadow fighting the guys. I looked around the area through the binoculars. I saw a man coming out of a stationed van with a compound bow. I couldn't see his face clearly. He jumped inside an elevating carrier. When I focused the binoculars and got the clear view of the person I dropped it. _

_No it can't be. He died four years back. How is it possible? The doctors confirmed it was him. No, no, no… My mind was jumbled with many more thoughts._

"_Who died?" Jane's question got me out of it. I didn't realize I had said it out loud. Before I could answer. Blackness surrounded me and I fainted._

_A noise woke me up. I was disoriented and didn't understand what was going on. Suddenly I remembered the events leading to my fainting and I woke up with a gasp which altered the occupants of the room and the talking quietened. _

"_Oh! Thank god you are awake. I thought we would have to again make a visit to hospital." Said a new voice to me._

"_Where am I?" I asked her to no one in particular._

"_Please tell me you didn't forget everything when you were out cold. What did you do her Jane?" She asked Jane with some sort of mirth in her voice._

"_Unlike you I didn't teaser her. She just fainted." Said Jane in defensiveness._

"_Stop it both of you." Said an older looking man, stopping them both from arguing further._

"_Miss are you feeling ok?" he asked me._

"_I'm fine." I said to him looking around. I was shocked to see the occupants of the room. Besides Jane, Thor, the older looking man and the young girl there were four more people in the room, one woman and three men. They all looked to be dressed from the Renaissance period. They were all looking at me with shocked expressions as if I was someone who was dressed odd or as if they had seen an alien. _

"_Impossible" I heard the man looking at me._

_I tried to look at myself and understood why they were looking at me like that. My shield had come out to protect me seeing how I was surrounded by unknown people. Shit I'm in great trouble._

"_This is so cool" I heard the young girl exclaim in awe which brought everyone out of their shock. Thor had Jane behind him. The Renaissance people wielded out their weapons and stood guard in front of the other two occupants of the room. Great they are conceiving me as a threat. The lady in uniform asked me._

"_Who are you? Did Loki send you?"_

"_How can you say that Loki send her." I heard Thor whisper asking her._

"_It is because no mortal possesses the ability to shield themselves like she is doing." She whisper replied to him._

_I was already disoriented and on top of that these new people were accusing me of being with someone who I have never heard of and what is this mortals business? I hope I'm not facing with immortals again. With irritation I said._

"_Who the Fuck is Loki. And for god sake take down your weapons I'm not a threat. And who the hell are you people and what I'm I doing here. Last time I remember I was at the camp site with Jane and Thor." _

_A lightning striking like sound drew everyone's attention and they moved towards the door. When I looked there it looked like some smoke rising toward the sky. Something dropped down from the sky exactly where the smoke was there._

"_Was somebody else coming?" I heard the girl ask someone. God I need to learn their names._

"_This discussion is not over and you better not be working with Loki." Said the woman with brave conviction._

_They all moved out towards the road. God what have I landed myself in. Were vampires and shifters not enough? Now what new trouble did I find myself in? Loki sounded similar. Where have I heard it? Like a light bulb going on it came to me. Ah I remembered Grans used to tell stories of Thor the Norse God, God of Thunder and Loki the God the God of mischief. Really Gods now? Why I land myself in such situations, I thought again._

"_Jane, you have to leave" Thor's voice brought me out of my thinking_

"_What are you gonna do?" Jane asked with worry_

"_I'm staying here." Thor said _

"_Thor's gonna fight with us" exclaimed the biggest looking Warrior with joy._

"_My friends, I'm just a man. I'll only be in the way, or worse, get one of you kill. But I can help get these people to safety." Thor said to his friends trying to explain the situation. _

"_Well if you are staying, then so am I." said Jane with determination_

"_We'll need some time." Thor said addressing to the warriors_

"_You'll have it!" Said one of them._

"_Okay move it people" said the girl verily addressing the crowd._

_And with that all of us began to move people towards the safety. While the warriors moved towards a giant suit of armour. It started blazing fire towards anything that came its way. We tried to move all the people towards safety. I see the warriors fighting with the blazing suit of armour which I later learned was known as the Destroyer. (I also learnt the warriors were Lady Sif and Warriors three. Also the young girl was Darcy Lewis (Jane's Assistant) and the older looking man was Dr Eric Selvig (Jane's mentor and Astrophysicist) and Jane Foster too was and Astrophysicist.) The warriors tried their best to defeat the Destroyer but didn't succeed. Thor told us to run and we did. While running the Destroyed threw his blazing flame near the diner closest to us and the braking glass came towards us before it could hit us my shield came out and protected us. Thor then went and gathered Lady Sif and the Warriors three and came towards us. During this the Destroyer tried to hurt Thor but he escaped it. The Warriors and Lady Sif along with Darcy, Jane, Eric and I we start to move to take refuge when Jane says "Wait!"_

_We all stop and see Thor moving towards the Destroyer._

"_What is he doing?" Jane asked to no one in particular._

_We see Thor saying something to the Destroyer. The blazing flame inside him goes off and it moves as if it has accepted whatever Thor had to say but without warning it lashes out on Thor. My shield comes out suddenly and move towards him, surrounding him and breaking his fall. I see Jane run towards him shouting. When he is on the land my shield retreats into me. I see them talking and suddenly see Thor going quiet and Jane crying over him. 'No' I thought._

_It's quiet all of a sudden. Everyone's face is filled with sorrow. A sudden rage consumes me and something within me snaps. I feel myself elevated in air and consumed completely in my shield with some sort of blue energy blazing in my hands. I have only one goal in mind to destroy the Destroyer and with that I move towards it. I was like something within me completely changed. I became aware of the power within me like a veil had been lifted and I knew what to do. I willed the energy in my hands to form into some sort of weapon and it transformed into a Spear and Katana. I wield it and charged towards the Destroyer. It came to life back and tried to attack me with the flame but my shield deflected it and sent it towards him. It threw him back and it landed on its back. I went near it and used my Katana to slice through its arm but it just damaged it. While I was about to make a second swipe a lighting striking startled me but it was enough for the Destroyer to make its move. It used its good arm to hit me. The force was too much for me to bare even with my shield and I went flying backwards. I somehow tried to break the fall and was successful. I stopped it mid-air. From nowhere a hammer comes and hits the destroyer in the face. I see the Hammer return towards Thor who looked like the Thunder of God I had read stories about. 'So it is all real' I thought._

"_I will take it from Lady Bella" He said and with that I saw a storm being created near the Destroyer. Thor wielded his Hammer and went right up in the air in the storm. I see the Destroyer being lifted up in the storm and then there is fighting going on between it and Thor. Then a big blast and everything is quiet. I see Thor emerging from the dust like a Hero. I had joined the others by then, my shield retreated into me completely. How was I able to do that? I had many questions along but one question was still in the back of my mind during all this. How was Clint still alive? I will find answer to that. I will return there. A conversation broke me out of my thinking._

_I heard Jane asking to Thor in complete awe "So, this is how you normally look?"_

"_More or less" Thor says with a smile._

"_It's a good look." She said impressed._

"_We must go to the Bifrost site. I would have words with my brother." He said to the Warriors Three and I see them agreeing._

"_Excuse Me!" I heard someone saying and look towards where it came from. I see four agents dressed like the Men in Black coming out of the car. I couldn't see their faces clearly from where I stood but the voice which addressed us seemed familiar and the person too. I hear him talking with Thor that he was not completely honest. I try to move out from there but there were two people right behind me which I was not aware of._

"_No so fast Miss Bella." I heard a women say holding me by my arm. How did she know my name? I look to my side and see a redhead women but what caught my attention was the man standing right behind her. While looking at his face you could see that he was stoic with no emotions but looking at his eyes you could see many emotions running through them: fear, anger, happiness but mainly relief. Without thinking I free my arm from the lady's grip and see surprise cross across the man's face. I move towards him and hear a resonating sound and see him holding his cheek. That's when I realized I had slapped my brother Clint Barton for the first time in my life._

"_You better have explanation and a good one for why I had to grieve your death when you are alive right here in front of me."_

_He doesn't say anything just hugs me tightly to him. I try to move away from his hold hitting him repeatedly but am hold firmly in his grip. I hear him say 'Bell' and everything inside me break downs. All the grief since losing him, Edward leaving me behind, finding dad dead along with the photo of Mom and Phil, finding out Victoria killed them all along with my unborn sibling. It was all too much to take in and breakdown in his arms. He just holds me to him tightly like I might just run away or vanish. _

"_I think you should move this elsewhere." I heard the familiar voice say. I turn around and am shocked to see the person._

"_Uncle Phil?" I asked in shocked voice as I had never seen him in this attire before._

"_You had us quiet worried there little bird. I hope we had met under better circumstances, but duty calls. We will have word though. Until then." He said and left along with the three agents who came with him. Clint and the woman stayed behind. _

"_You can go along Nat. I'll meet you at the camp. We have a lot of catching up to do." Clint said to her in an affectionate voice. Right buddy we do. I saw the two of them exchange glances. Was there something going on between these two? There are lot of things I don't know about him? Moreover what was Uncle Phil doing here? Was Uncle Nick here too? There were so many questions arising with no answers. And it was getting quiet irritating. Clint and I move towards the bike which was parked near the car. My last experience with bike came to forefront in my mind. _

"_Can we go in the car instead of the bike, I don't think I can ride on one of these."_

"_Since when are you scared of bikes?" he asked surprised._

"_You would have known have you not left me behind brother." I see hurt cross across his face. I know I was being an A class Bitch to him but finding out the brother who you had thought was dead and grieved has been alive all along will surely turn you into one. Believe me when I say I am happy to see him alive. But he had been missing in my life when I needed him the most. It definitely left a bitter taste in mouth to know he was not there then. We took the car and left to god knows where. I doubt there must be a place left which was not destroyed in this town by the Destroyer. The whole drive was silent neither of us ready to talk. We reached what looked to be like a small pond. We got out and sat on the park bench facing the pond. Neither one of us talking. Finally I couldn't take it anymore._

"_You better start talking brother." I said to him, my previous anger returning slowly. _

"_Where to start?" he said with uncertainty. _

"_The beginning is always better." I said to him wanting know what had made him leave behind his family which was always important for him. _

"_You happen to know anyone named Nicholas Fury?"_

"_Uncle Nick? What does he have to do with this? You don't even know him." I said to him._

"_Oh I know him alright Bell." He said_

_He then proceeded to tell me about how Uncle Nick had got hold of him when he had enlisted himself in army, how Nick knew about him, the training sessions to join the secret agency, test to prove his caliber, Nick suggesting him to fake his death so that no enemy of his could hurt his family. How he later found out our parents being dead, me missing, the information he got on me which he didn't elaborate much just said that I knew about supernatural. How he with the help of his friend searched for me, how he went to Forks, fought new born army, discovering more information on me. I didn't like that he had lied about his death but understood that he was scared of us getting hurt by his enemies. He also let me know that he was not happy that I dated a Coldone. I let him know everything that had happened from the time I received the news of his death till now. We had quite a few heated words between us and many tears on both of our parts. Also with me having a few choice words for him and him threating to ground me. We later on accepted that whatever was done, it was in the past and to move forward from here. We had promised each other, henceforth no lying from either one of us. I hated that he was still keeping few things from me and let him know the same. _

"_I know that Bells, but it will be better if we go home and you get all the information with proof so that you can believe it. You will get answers for all the questions you have. You may not like what you might find though coz I still have a hard time grasping it. The correct person to tell you all the information in none other than Nick Fury and something tells me he will not lie to you." He said to me._

_Home? Why would Uncle Nick have answers to my questions? Again many questions._

"_Home? Were is Home? You know there are Cold Ones after me who would do anything to find me." I asked him_

"_You would be surprised to know what S.H.I.E.L.D. is capable of. We can take care of them. We did take down an army of them."_

"_That is different Clint. They were newborns, here you will be facing millennium old vampires who happen to have gifted ones with them." I said to him, trying to make him understand._

"_It won't be a problem, we can take them down and home is where heart is." He said with a small smile on his face trying to lighten the mood. I too let out a small smile remembering him saying something similar when I was small._

_With that we left for home wherever that is. But before that Clint had to debrief to Uncle Phil. At that time I got to know Natasha a bit as she had joined me in the waiting room while I waited for Clint's return. Hearing her story I admired her and let her know the same. She asked if I wanted to learn to fight and I readily agreed with her. With everything taken care of we left, Natasha too joining us. On the way he filled me on Uncle Nick, Tony, Uncle Phil and his work though not in detail. My brother knew and had worked with Tony Stark was something I never saw coming. I still could not believe that Uncle Nick kept so much information from me. I now wonder if this was the reason that he stopped visiting me after Clint's Fake death. We then landed in California. He said we would be going to a Tony Stark's house. _

_Unknown to them a team of scientist was out in Greenland looking for lost soldier. Bella unaware that he would be making quiet an impression on her life in the near future._

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK (Part 1)**

**Again I'm sorry to leave the chapter here but I have plan for conversation between Bella and Nick. Next chapter: Nick and Bella's Conversation and the awaited entry of Steve Rodgers/Captain America. Hope you all like it. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Next chapter will take some time to be uploaded. **


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and Avengers/Marvel series belong to their respective authors. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**Bella**

**FLASHBACK (PART 2)**

_We had landed in California and had gone to Tony Stark's House in Malibu. It was like a mansion at the hill top facing the sea. I had heard lot about Mr Stark through media the good and the bad both. Clint had said that not everything painted bad about him is true. He said I would understand when I met him. When we reached the house, we were greeted by Mr. Stark and his girlfriend Ms Potts. _

"_You see Legolas, I was right in my theory about Ms Swan over here changing her looks." Mr. Stark said looking at Clint. Really Legolas? Couldn't find a better name?_

"_Yeah… Yeah" Clint said in a dismissive voice._

"_Ms Swan. You made it quite hard for JARVIS to find you. Which by the way, made me look incompetent in the eyes of S.H.I.E.L.D. But that is alright I finally succeeded in finding you…" As Mr. Stark was going to continue further Ms. Potts interrupted._

"_Tony don't you think we should invite them inside before you go on about your spiel."_

"_My apology Ms Swan, I'm Pepper Potts, girlfriend of this idiot over here." She said pointing towards Mr Stark._

"_And CEO of Stark Industries." Added Mr Stark._

"_Hello Ms Potts, please call me Bella. And Mr. Stark I'm really sorry I didn't know you were finding me. I will keep it in mind the next time I decide to hide from someone." I said to him with a smirk. I guess being in Clint's presence I immediately reverted to my old self. Well it's good._

_I see Clint, Natasha and Ms Potts trying to hide their smiles. Tony not expecting a reply from me looked like a fish out of water. He composed himself and said looking at Clint._

"_I like her." Looking at me with a smirk he said "You can call me Tony. Mr. Stark is my father." he said in the end like it left a bitter taste in his mouth. I just nodded at him. Before we could continue with our conversation ahead. I heard someone say_

"_Sir. Director Fury has overridden the security codes."_

"_You had me chase you like a dog chases a bone, Little Swan." I heard a familiar voice at the same time. I turn around to see it was Uncle Nick but not in his usual attire. He too was dressed like the Agents, just he donned a black coat over it. I had never see him in black before. _

"_JARVIS you should stop telling me after I see the person enter myself." I hear Tony say to someone._

"_Sorry Sir, but you have not programmed me as such." I hear someone say but don't see them._

_I know remember Clint had told me about Tony's AI named JARVIS. Wow it is so cool._

"_Little Swan, why do you look like, you have seen a ghost?" Uncle Nick asked to me. Without realizing I launched myself at him hugging him. He hugged me back but immediately held me at an arm's length and whispered._

"_You know I have a reputation to keep up her little one. You can't go on hugging like that. Though we have a lot to talk about especially about your choice in men."_

_He swiped his hand across my face. I didn't realize I was crying and immediately wiped my eyes not wanting anyone else to witness my tears. I turn around and see everyone's shocked faces. Why are they looking like that? Was there something wrong?_

"_Well I be damned" I heard Tony say. He didn't elaborate when I looked toward him in question._

_After that Uncle Nick had us (except Ms Potts) taken to the S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters in New York. Nick had agreed to take Tony after lot of arguments. We took a jet which Clint later informed me was called Quinjet. On the way he filled me on S.H.I.E.L.D. and how Uncle Nick is the current director. I was shocked to hear it. All my life I thought he too was a Cop like dad (as that is what he had told me). When we arrived at the HQ, on the outside it looked like a normal corporate office building but the inside was something else. It was not what I expected it to be, it looked like I had entered some sci-fi movie. I was flabbergasted with the technology that was used there. It all looked new to me. Clint had warned me on the way that I may not like what I'm about to discover (How true that had been)._

"_Whatever you hear, nothing is going change anything between us." Said Clint_

"_What do you mean?" I asked him confused. What will I hear there is going to make me think that._

"_Little One, whatever I'm about to tell you, know that we meaning, Charlie and I, had planned to tell you after your eighteenth birthday." Said Nick before I could ask Clint anything further._

_We (Uncle Nick and I) then went to a large room which looked some sort of interrogating room. He then presented me with a file named 'Allexis'. But before I could read through it, Uncle Nick filled me on everything. I learned how he and Charlie were best friends and worked together in S.H.I.E.L.D., how when dad had married he decided to retire from it, of them finding me, dad and mom adopting me, the incident which took place when I was five (which I didn't recall), him discovering my gift for first time, Uncle Phil and him keeping track on me and informing Dad of the same. He also informed me of the incident which took place in Phoenix, AZ with the blood transfusion. When he completed telling everything about it, my emotions were all over the place. It had gone from zero to three sixty with each passing information. Rage like never before consumed me and my shield came out. It began to expand without my knowledge throwing away everything that came in its way. It did not even spare Uncle Nick. He was thrown off to the furthest wall of the room. I let out an ear spitting scream and fell to the ground. In the background I could hear some sort of alarm going off but was not aware that the agents had entered the room and my hands were blazing with the same blue energy which I had seen in New Mexico. I became so consumed in rage that when I felt someone grab me, the blue energy from my hands had taken a shape of sword and was about to make a hit on the person when I heard a loud 'Bells' shouted at me._

_I came out of my rage and saw the person I was about to make a hit which was none other than Clint. The blue energy retreated from my hands and I moved back in shock when it registered what I was about to do. Clint got up and came to hug me and I tried to move away but he held me in a firm hold._

"_Hey… Hey… It's alright. No blood no foul. I'm all right see." He said to me._

_I looked to see towards him to see if he was hurt anywhere. He swiped his hand across my cheeks. Again I didn't realize I had been crying. Unaware what was going around me, I failed to see other agents and Uncle Nick trying to get inside the shield which was surrounding me. _

"_I was lied my whole life. I don't know what to believe anymore. I'm sort of experiment to these people." I whispered to him_

_Clint moved me away from him and stared in my eyes with fury in his. _

"_I'm going to tell you this once and you better not forget it. You are my sister. It doesn't matter what anyone else has to say. You know you have been and always be my sister whether you like it or not. It is here that it matters." He said pointing towards his heart._

"_I will always be with you Bell. No one can take you away from me." he said with conviction and held be back firmly to him._

"_You know it doesn't matter to me whether you are sister through blood or law. It only matter that you are my sister."_

_After some more reassurance and talking, Clint was able to calm me down some._

"_Little One, you might want to lower your shield." I heard Nick say._

_I look around not understanding what he meant. I see I'm still encased in the shield along with Clint. How was he able to get inside my shield?_

"_How is that you are able to get inside my shield?" I asked Clint with shock on my face._

"_That is a question, I will like to get an answer to." I heard Tony say._

_I didn't realize I had an audience to my breakdown and my cheeks ting in embarrassment. That part I'm yet to get rid of. Whatever this serum did to me it didn't take away my ability to turn red like a tomato. I try to retreat the shield into me but am not successful as my emotions are still all over the place._

"_I can't lower it. My emotions are still all over the place." I whispered so only Clint could hear it._

"_Sir, she is unable to do it as of yet. Maybe her shield is considering all the unknowns in the room as threat, he said pointing toward the agents standing in the room._

"_Alright Agents, back to work. Agent Coulson you may stay here. I have something to discuss with you." Nick said in commanding voice._

"_Yes Tony you can stay here." He said looking towards Tony as he was about to say something._

_With that said everyone left the room. What everyone failed to notice that was one particular agent was giving Bella a peculiar look. _

_I was still thinking how only Clint was able to get through the shield when Nick interrupted my thinking by saying_

"_You need to calm down Little One as I need to tell you something important and we need to go somewhere else to discuss it."_

_With great difficulty I was able to retreat my shield. After that we left from the HQ god knows to where. When we reached there it looked like a two story house with no other house in its vicinity. (Imagine Clint's house over here)._

_When we entered inside the house, no one was there but it looked to be well taken care of._

"_No one will find us here. Whatever I'm about to discuss over here it to stay between us. Is that clear to everyone? I wouldn't want this information getting out and coming to bite us in the ass."_

_When everyone gave their consent (rolling eyes in case of Tony), Nick handed me a folded piece of paper._

"_What is this?" I asked him_

"_It was left along with you when you were a baby."_

_I looked at it like it was an alien object. I felt Clint squeeze my hand in silent support and with gathered courage I opened it._

_**Dear Nick,**_

_**It is with heavy heart that we are leaving our grand-daughter Isabel at your doorstep. It is no longer safe to keep her with us as there are many enemies after us. See to it that on one ever finds out about her. She is meant for greater good. There are few belongings which we have left for her which we wish to have when she grows up. Please take care of her and let her know we love her.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Howard and Maria Stark**_

_I dropped the note as if it had burned my hands. I knew who Howard and Maria Stark were, rather the whole world knew of them. How is it possible? It cannot be true. I'm related to them? I rather feel than see Clint pick up the note. I looked towards him as he read it. He too looked shocked and looked towards Tony. When Tony saw him looking at him he raised his eyebrow in question as if to say 'What'._

"_You might want to read this." He said quietly._

_When Tony finished reading it, he too dropped it and looked at me in denial. The thought that ran through my head at that time was that he was rejecting me._

"_How is it possible? It cannot be true. She is my daughter?" Asked Tony in shocked denial._

"_No. She is not your daughter. However she is the daughter of Mary Frost who was adopted by your father and mother."_

"_You mean to say I had a sister which I was not aware of?" Tony said in a scoffing manner._

"_Yes, it was kept quiet as she was the granddaughter of Whitney Frost who had worked on the 'Zero Matter' experiment. During her experiments, an accident caused Frost to become infected by the Zero Matter, granting her the ability to absorb others into her skin. Using her incredible intelligence, Frost began experimenting with her new talents while fighting off the investigation of SSR agent Peggy Carter and using her powers to take control of the Council of Nine. However, her quest for Zero Matter clouded her judgement and eventually the SSR was able to trick her and steal the Zero Matter from her, leaving Frost mentally broken and confined to an asylum. No one at that time knew she had a son Joseph Frost who was later found by S.H.I.E.L.D because of Joseph Manfredi as he was the only one who knew." _

"_Joseph Frost and his wife Lauren Frost had died and left behind a daughter Mary. She was found by the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Mr Stark had discovered she possessed some sort of abilities. He decided to adopt her, not wanting anyone to discover of these abilities and experiment on her."_

"_I find it hard to believe my father willing taking in a child." Asked Tony in disbelief._

"_It was before you were born. Mrs Stark had just lost a child and was somewhat depressed. Your father thought adopting a child would somewhat cheer her up. The adoption was kept hush hush and she was home schooled. Somehow the HYDRA did found about the child and Mr. Stark had no other option but to keep her completely hidden. He had the best agents as her bodyguards." Said Nick _

"_Mary had been missing when she was fifteen and couldn't be found. Mr Stark tried his best to find her but was unsuccessful. It was after five years that she was found but was heavily pregnant and injured. She died in child birth and left behind a daughter who was taken in by Mr and Mrs. Stark. No one knew who the father of the baby was. Mr Stark wanted to make sure whether their granddaughter possessed any abilities but found none at the time. Only trusted allies of Mr Stark knew about the baby. It was six months after her birth that they had left her here as they became aware of the enemies finding about her. After that they were killed in a car accident as everyone knows." Said Nick. _

_After listening this, Tony was still in denial and left the room. His leaving felt like a rejection on my part and it hurt a lot. It has been like an information overload. My whole life has been a lie. Who I thought to be my parents were never mine. What am I going to do? The new information had left more questions than they provided answers with. Were there less problem in my life that fate had to add more drama to it?_

"_I know it is a lot to take in. But know that there are people in your life who care for you. Don't let all this affect you." "There are few things which were left by Howard which you might want to go through. They were in our possession till we were to hand them to you." Said Nick in a kind voice._

_Clint had stayed with me through all this. I cried, raged and again cried in his arms. Tony had come after sometime and had apologized to me for leaving suddenly. He said that he had learned a lot that day and it was a lot to take in. He said that he would like to start over and get to know me. I was not ready to accept at first but a silent encouragement from Clint prompted me to get to know him. And with that we all left to go to Stark Tower._

**_END OF FLASHBACK (PART 2)_**

Here I'm now a month later in Stark Tower where I'm currently staying. In this time Nick had handed me the belongings left by Mr and Mrs Stark. I still don't have the courage to go through them not knowing what else I might discover. In the beginning I had just shut down myself completely but it was with the help of Nat and Clint that I was able to come out it. Nat had literally dumped cold water on me to get me out of it. It had raged me on and my shield had come into play. It was Clint who had me calmed down. Later on Nat suggested that I should try to train with my shield so that I can control it.

A few days after Tony had visited me. I had got to know him better. He tried his best to make me feel comfortable in here. He had given an entire floor to me, so that no one could disturb me. I had initially not accepted it but a nudge from Pepper had me kept quiet. I had gotten to know her too. I couldn't say we were like family but given time you could say we may lead towards that road. Clint had been a constant presence in my life during all this as he promised. He was there whenever I broke down. Nick had informed me that Charlie and he wanted me to join S.H.I.E.L.D and train myself so as to not make myself vulnerable. I was not so sure about it but Clint encouraged me to join. When I was about to say that I was ready to accept the offer to join S.H.I.E.L.D., I saw Nick looking at Clint with raised eyebrows (which later on I learnt was because Clint was the one who was against me joining the agency). I had asked Clint what changed his mind, he said that it would give me focus in life and it would give me change to rediscover myself. And with that my training for becoming an agent began. Natasha was in charge of training me. Let me tell you she didn't get her Code name 'Black Widow' for nothing. In the beginning she handed me my ass too many times to count. She said that I would be going through both combat training and arms training. But before that I had to build up my stamina. While learning to fight, she discovered that I was good at defence than offence. She was teaching me techniques to fight. Initially Clint was present with me in combat but couldn't really tach me saying he couldn't see me as the enemy but he did train me in arms specifically in archery. (This time I didn't hit him with the arrow though I couldn't say that about others in the arena. Many had been victim of my attempt but Clint had me train saying it would increase my focus.) I am not as precise as him but at least I can damage the target now.

It was now just Nat training me as Clint has been sent to some mission which I was not privy to. But he did say that in case of any emergency I could contact him and had given me an emergency contact number. Currently we were training, I was able to land some hits on her and block her. After getting my handed to me a few times, something inside me snapped. I was somehow able to block all the moves which Nat was using on me and was able to land in a few of my own. I somehow got here in hold rendering her immobile. I felt a victory surge through me and lost the focus but it was enough for Nat, in a smooth move she threw me off her and have the upper hand. She had me in chokehold giving me no option but to give up as whatever I tried was useless. I was panting heavily and was on my back. The session done of the day.

"Rule no 2: Never lose your focus when fighting an enemy." Said Nat as she extended her hand to get me up. I hold her hand and got up. My body felt little sore with the last move.

"What happened back at the end?" she questioned me.

"I have no idea. It was like something inside me made me focus on the fight." I told her honesty having no idea on it. After some discussion and few pointers we went our separate ways.

In the other Wing of the HQ a man wakes up disoriented. He looks around himself to find himself in what looked like a hospital room. He sits on the hospital cot confused and disoriented. He hears a baseball commentary in the background and sees a radio playing it. He feels something wrong with the commentary. A door opens and a nurse enters.

"Good Morning." "Or should I say afternoon" she says looking at the wrist watch.

"Where am I?" the man asks

"You are in a recovery room in New York City." She replies.

Suddenly he hears the commentary on the radio again and finds it suspicious.

"Where am I really?" He asks her in a firm voice.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." the nurse replies with a false smile

"The Game. It's from May 1941. I know, 'cause I was there."

The smile vanishes from the nurse's face at the same time the man gets up from the bed. Moving towards her he asks her

"Now I'm going to ask you again." "Where am I?" he asks her in a firm commanding voice.

Unseen by the man, the lady presses a button on the small device she was carrying.

"Captain Rogers…"

"Who are you?" the man asks in a loud commanding voice at the same time two commanding officers enter the room. The man seeing them looks around and finds it to be deceiving. He hits both the man taking down one of the wall in the process. When the man looks around he see that the room had been some sort of set up and he flees from there.

"Captain Rogers wait" the lady exclaims

When she sees the man flee out of the door, she gives a command over the talkie scared the man fled.

"All agents, code 13! I repeat all agents, code 13!"

At that time the man has reached the passage and hears the command over the com altering the people dress in suits. When they see him they try to chase him. He dodges whoever comes in his way pushing them away and flee out of the building. When he comes out he doesn't stop just runs off. He notices the changes along the way. When he reaches the town square he see it is totally different like he stepped in some another era. The fast approaching cars breaks him out of his confusion. He see them surround him.

"At ease, soldier!" he hears someone say and turns around to look who it is.

He see men in uniform and arms surround him. A man with an eye patch in complete black outfit with a cost donned over it, approaching him.

"Look, I'm sorry about the little show back there, but we thought it best to break it to you slowly." The man said slowly

"Break what." The Captain says in a confused impatience.

"You've been asleep, Cap." "For almost 70 years." He informed

As the words skin in many emotions run through the captain's mind. He looks around himself not knowing what to make of the situation. The man question brings him out of his thoughts.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." He said still panting from the run and uncertainty.

"Yeah. I just…" he paused thinking back to the last memory. "I had a date."

* * *

**I would like to thank all those who have Reviewed/Followed/Favorited the story and me. ****Well that's it folks for the time being. Bella has found out about being adopted. There is still some information left about her that will slowly come to light. Next chapter will have some Colds Ones in it and the next one will have the Avengers assembled. The information about Whitney Frost was taken from Marvel fandom page. According to that page she didn't have any children but I have twisted it to suit my story plot. Let me know what you think of this story so far. Any suggestions on Bella/Steve meetings are Welcome. Read and review. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay in update. ****Thank you for your reviews/follows/favorites.**** Without much ado here is the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and Avengers/Marvel series belong to their respective authors. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

**Narrator**

Far away in the dense forest of Amazon a vampire had taken refuge from the once pursuing him. He was still shaken from the traumatic experience he had endured where he was captured by the human scientists. He couldn't shake off what he had experienced in the past year of his life as he tried to recollect all the events. Never in his wildest dream had he thought that humans were capable of capturing vampires. He always believed Vampires were the predators, monsters and during his rebellious days the topmost on the food chain. But never would he have thought that they could be reduced to be puppets by the humans. When he had decided to track the one after his love, never would he have thought that he was the one being tracked and none other than the humans themselves. The advanced technology they possessed was something he had never come across in his century long life. They had weapons in their possessions which could definitely hurt vampires if not kill them. They had completely neutralized him making him immobile and susceptible to all the torture they had planned for him.

He had been in some Facility in Siberia for almost a year where he had been kept sedated for the better part of it. Whenever he would try to come to his senses they would sedate him. One of time when he had come to his senses he was completely irrational and was able to break free from the confines he was in. He couldn't think clearly and was working purely on his instincts. He had fled from there attacking anyone coming in his way and nearly killing many of them. He had successfully fled from there. When he was almost in the dense forest he came across a mouth-watering smell and the urge to feed had overpowered him and he had completely drained the unfortunate hiker whose scent had hit him. After that he just took off not knowing where he was headed. It was when he was somewhere in Canada that his mind was cleared and all the things came rushing back to him.

He could then remember why he had been captured by these people. They were after his beloved, Bella. When he had first came to his senses after the capture he was able to get some information from one of the scientists head. They had wanted to control him completely and use him to bring Bella to them. He was able to gather that they wanted Bella in their scheme of world domination. They were going to use what powers she possessed. As soon all this became clear he left to meet his family. He hoped they were still in Ithaca, New York. When he was near the property which they owned he was assaulted with the images of Victoria killing Renee, Phil and Charlie. It was brutal. He saw Victoria leaving note for Bella. When he saw the vision of a Newborn Army heading towards Forks he didn't wait for a second and left for Forks.

He thought his Bella would need him in her time of grief. He still remembered the breakup they had. He still loved her and wanted to keep her safe from his world. He had lied to her on that day and said hurtful things to her. It was painful to say all that to her. He was hurt that Bella easily believed his lie. He had decided that he would grovel to her if he had to in order for her to take him back. When he had reached near Bella's house he was assaulted with wet dog smell, his mind immediately associated the smell with that of the Quileute wolf's he had met long ago. He saw Bella's house to be covered in Yellow Tape. He also came across a vampire scent and decided to follow it. When he came to the end of the trail he saw he had reached the highway and the scent had vanished from there. He wondered the vampire may had a vehicle with him. He decided to do some investigation and see if he could find anything but to no avail. He kept on searching for her but couldn't find her. His search for her became frantic and he couldn't think straight. He needed to find her as soon as possible or the people with ill intension would soon find her. He thought the best way to get answer was from Alice and so he had decided to go back to Forks. When he had reached near his house, he could not hear any thoughts so he decided to follow their scents. He was lead to the clearing where they had played baseball. When he had reached there, he didn't expect an arrow in the stomach as a greeting. He was assaulted with many voices in his head. Most of them had profanities for him. The one who had hit with the arrow said something about him being lucky not having the arrow through my heart. He winced when he said that. Images of Bella flooded his mind also he caught the conversation the man had with others. When he saw that they had a lead on Bella, he panicked. The people in the man's thoughts were somewhat like that of the once who had captured him. He had thought he needed to find her before then not knowing he had said it out loud. He removed the arrow and franticly left to find Bella in Las Vegas as the man had thought. He didn't find her but did find her scent. While searching for her he came across a thought of someone searching for him. After that he just fled from there.

Here he was now in the Amazon forest. The Amazon coven had given him refuge though reluctantly. He wished the scientist would never find him as he still remembered the time when they were successfully able to control him. He had felt like a puppet in their hands. He hoped beyond hope that the influence on him was gone completely. He left to hunt unaware that the minute the scientist would come in contact with him, they could again control him.

**Jasper**

It had now been over nine months since we had found out Bella had been missing. We had eliminated Victoria along with her Newborn Army. We had help from Tony Stark and Clint Barton. Though we knew about Mr Stark through media we hardly had any information on Clint. The family including myself had been completely shocked that Bella had a brother. We never got to learn his complete story but we knew that he had faked his death and Bella had thought him to be dead. He had left the town and gone back to his home. We too had left Forks. When Carlisle had learned that our presence caused the wolf pack to phase, he decided the family should move. We were currently lying low after Peter's warning of staying away from Volturi. So the family had moved to Isle Esme. We still continued our search for Bella. I had Jenks find info on Bella till now. Through him, I had come to know about an organisation called S.H.I.E.L.D. where her brother worked currently as an agent. But he didn't have much info about the organisation. Carlisle had his trusted source inquired about the organisation but they just knew that it is a secret organisation and knew of our existence. The Volturi were aware about them and had some sort of pact with them.

A cell ringing got me out of my thinking. The caller had blocked his number so I couldn't understand who it was. I picked up the phone and the person on the other end immediately fired his orders before I could say hello.

"Major I want you and your family to leave the place you are currently staying in. The Volturi have got hint of your involvement with Bella. You need to move ASAP. Leave as many false trails as you can and move to New York within a weeks' time. I will let you know what to do next from there."

With that he cut the call. Why is that fucker always so cryptic? Well I need to follow what he has told to do. When I reached the house everyone was gathered around the dining table. Alice had already informed the family I guess. Without wasting time I informed them what Peter had told me. We formulated a plan. It is decided that we would separate in pairs and meet in Hilton Hotel in Times Square New York in a week. We were hoping to confuse the Volturi tracker. Everyone looked towards Alice for the outcome. I could see her already in a trance. I feel sometimes feel that everyone relays on her gift a lot. It is not healthy. I do know her gift has drawbacks as she can't see what happens with a snap decision. When she came out of her vision she informed,

"As long as we are separated, it would be difficult to track all of us at once. Initially the tracker decides to track Carlisle as he was able to get his tenor from Aro. But somehow he gets Jasper's Tenor. I see Aro making a decision for Demetri to follow Jasper and I as he is interested in the God of War and also my gift. But it would be late for him to track us as I see us all together in New York in a week. Rose and Emmett would reach first followed by Carlisle and Esme in two days later. Jazz and I would be arriving last as we would have to take the longest route to confuse him."

It felt like she was trying to hide something but I decided to ask her when we were on the move. With that we all left our separate ways.

We had been a good distance away from Isle Esme when I decided to ask Alice what she was trying to hide.

"Darling I felt like you were reluctant to share something with the family."

I sense some hesitation from her but finally I feel her determination.

"Jazz when we reach New York I see our future disappearing completely."

I was about to ask her what it meant but she beat me to it.

"Before you ask me no the Volturi won't find us at that time. I have a strong suspicion that we are somehow going to meet Bella there. I didn't want to tell the family and get their hopes high on meeting Bella if it is not true."

"How can you be sure of this darling?" I asked her

"Because I can see our future clearly after that blank space. It is like same as whenever I try to see for Bella, completely blank. I can clearly see us still in New York after that. I doubt the Volturi will let us stay there after they find us." She said to me. Many emotions were running through her, I couldn't pinpoint a single one clearly.

"Calm down darling. If it is Bella we will meet then it is a good thing. We were searching for her since long. It can be Peter too. You can't see him clearly and he is going to meet us there remember?" I said trying to not get my hopes of finding Bella. It would be a big disappointment if it is not her we might meet.

After she had calmed down we left from there. Alice getting visions here and there of which places we should avoid.

**Peter**

After informing the Major to leave from their current home, my knower started to go hay wire. It was suggesting me to go to New York. I hated the fact that it never lets me know exactly what to expect there unless it is necessary for me to know. Char and I decided to go there. I had a gut feeling that this is somehow related to Little One. My knower had let me know that truth will be revealed to her soon and that she would need all the loved ones in her life after that. It also warned me that trouble was about to find her. When will that girl get a break was my thought on it. It also let me know that we too would learn a lot of things once we meet her. But the 'when' was not clear to me. I wish I could know that. I had informed the Major to go to New York. That fucker would definitely get a good ass kicking from me, Major or not. He had failed to inform me about that Mind reader not being with them. My knower had let me know to be aware of him that something was not right with that fucker.

Char and I were currently hiding from the Volturi tracker. We were safe due to Char's gift of invisibility. She had masked our scents though we did have some close calls. Char had to constantly keep her gift up and my knower did warn us to avoid certain places. We were on route to New York. Little One please hold tight we are coming to keep you safe I though on the way.

When we reached New York it was night time. My knower was going hay wire and prompted me towards certain direction. I decided to go there and leaving Char behind, instructing her to be safe. When I reached there it was the famous Stark tower. I sneaked inside the building and was hit with the scent of Little One. My knower let me know on which floor she would be. I thought the best way to get in was to scale the building. When I reached on Bella's Floor, I got in the room. It looked like a bedroom but it was empty but it was lit. I heard the door open and saw Bella coming out of it.

"Hello Little One. I hope you missed me?" I said with a smirk.

What I didn't expect was a scream and to be throw toward the wall.

* * *

**Sorry to leave it hanging and a short chapter. But I promise the next one is longer and would be updated soon. Let me know how you found this chapter. For those who are disappointed for not finding a bad Edward don't you worry, I still have plans for him. Next chapter: Avengers Assemble and Bella will finally meet Steve. Any suggestions for their meeting are welcomed. Also suggestions for how you want to see the story to proceed are welcomed. Read and Review.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thank you for your reviews/follows/favorites. Here is the next chapter. Any and all mistakes are mine. If you find any let me know so that I can correct them.**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and Avengers/Marvel series belong to their respective authors. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

**Bella**

After another tiring session with Nat I had returned to the tower to freshen up. I decided a shower was in order to relax the sore muscles. While showering I thought back on the day. It had now been a week since Clint had gone on his mission. He had called yesterday asking how everything was going here and had I asked if Nat was still handing me my ass. I replied to him that I had become good in my training and that I had handed his girlfriend her ass a couple of times. He had praised me saying that very few could accomplish that and disconnected the call. It didn't escape my notice that he didn't deny the girlfriend comment. After today's training I was able to block all her moves and was able to land few blows of my own on her. After the unusual incident which took a week back where I was able to land first blow on her, my fighting skills have improved. I could now put my focus in all my moves. From there on I was able to beat Nat in a round or two. Today I was able to beat her in all rounds. It was like something had changed inside me that day. She had praised me after the session saying I was not ready to face the enemy when it came to hand combat and said we should now move on to arms combat.

When I had returned to the tower I was very much happy. Tony had stopped me asking the reason for my happiness. When he heard the reason to say he was shocked would be understatement. He congratulated me on my success and said we should celebrate it. He said Pepper was home and we must celebrate and I agreed with him. In the last few days we had become a lot close. I had woken up screaming from a nightmare where I was being tortured. Usually Clint was there to calm me from my night terrors. With him gone I was not able to calm down and had a panic attack of sorts. Tony was the one who was able to calm me and he had stayed by my bed the entire night while I slept. He asked if I wanted to talk about the nightmare and something came over me and I told him about my nightmare. He had been patient and listened to me. He then looked into my eyes and promised me that no one was going to take his niece away from him and if anyone tried then they had to go through IronMan first. I was touched by this. He then had ruined the moment by saying something corny in his usual sense. I knew he had done it to lighten the moment as he was not good with emotions. We had got to know each other well after that. I had told him about everything that happened in life till now and in return he told me about his. I had become close with Pepper too. She had become like an elder sister to me over time. I had come to learn one thing that I may have lost the only parents I know, but in return I had gained people who I can call my family. Nat, Clint, Tony and Pepper were the ones I now considered my family.

The water turning cold got me out of my musings. I got dressed and got out of the bathroom. As I was getting out I heard a voice say

"Hello Little One. I hope you missed me."

I got startled and let out a scream. My shield came out to protect me and zapped the intruder away from me. I looked where the person was making grunting noise.

"I didn't expect such a welcome from you Little One." Said a familiar voice.

It clicked like a light bulb going on. The intruder was none other than Peter. I willed my shield to retreat and luckily it did. I ran towards him and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug being careful not to crush me. I let out a small whimper as I was still sore after the training. Peter held me at an arm's length afraid he had hurt me. He lifted an eyebrow in question and I dismissed it.

"You scared the crap out of me Peter. You deserved such a welcome for scaring me." I sassed to him. He just let out a laugh and hugged me back. I just sighed.

"I missed you big lug. I was so worried about you and Char. Why are you alone? Where is Char?" I fired looking at him. Before he could answer I heard a voice behind me.

"I suggest you get your hands off my niece this instant or be ready to face consequences Vampire." Said Tony in his Iron Man suit.

Peter let go off me but him being him he had to say something.

"You know I can take you down easily even with the suit on."

"I would like you to try." Said Tony. I could totally imagine him with a smirk on his face while he said this. Before both of them decide to test it out I interfered.

"It's OK Tony. He is not here to hurt me."

"The scream which I heard tells me a different story princess." He said to me with a raised eyebrow, his helmet shutter up. I hated the nickname. He had started using it and even had Jarvis call me that.

"He startled me _Uncle_ Tony." I said in my defence.

"How is that you entered in her room" he asked turning towards Peter ignoring the Uncle jab.

"He scaled the building Sir. And entered through the window of princess's room." I heard Jarvis saying.

"You know Jarvis, I really need to work on your security breach protocols." Muttered Tony

"Whatever you say Sir". Replied Jarvis.

I snorted on this. I then proceeded on informing Tony on who Peter was and what role he played in my life. To say he was not happy that I still had contact with vampires would be an understatement. He asked me if I really was ok with Peter being there and I replied yes. He then left muttering that he needed to secure my room so no man every entered in here. I laughed internally. That Man was becoming overprotective and fast especially since that nightmare. He was taking his role as my Uncle seriously. I still remember his reaction when I had called him Uncle the first time. It was priceless. His expression was that like he tasted sour grapes. He schooled his expression and said and I quote. _"I'm too young and cool for you to call me Uncle, Princess."_ I had laughed it off. Since then he decided to call me princess.

"Uncle? Am I missing something?" Asked Peter feeling a little clueless. I then brought him up to date on the happening of my life.

"Bella, I will say this once and you better listen it carefully, it doesn't matter you were biologically Charlie's or not, Char and I considered you family and you will always be Family. I'm saying this from Char's behalf too."

"He is right darling." Said Char's voice behind me. I was startled but luckily my shield didn't come out again.

"You people should stop sneaking upon me." I went and hugged her.

Before she could reply I hear Jarvis say, "Security breach on princess's floor." And at the same time I hear Tony say "You have got to be kidding me. Another vampire princess really."

"What can I say, vampires just love me." I said with sarcasm clear in my voice. I see Tony standing in my doorway followed by Pepper.

"Gosh, you are turning into me. I'm so proud of you." He said like a proud father. I see Pepper hitting him at the back of his head.

"Ouch woman! What was that for." He exclaimed rubbing his head.

"That was for you being you." She turned towards me and said "I believe introductions are in order and think we should sit down and discuss getting in house like normal people."

After the introductions were over with and some arguments here and there it was agreed that Peter and Charlotte could stay with us for a few days if they wanted to. Tony was not a happy camper, a threat from Pepper that he would be in the dog house had made him agree to it. Pepper took a grumbling Tony with her. Peter, Char and I decided to catch up. When I asked Peter about Jasper, his expressions and hesitation let me believe and something was wrong.

"Umm, you see Little One, I may or may not have let Jasper know about you being family." He said.

"Why Peter, you were just going to inform him about Victoria's army. You said that you were not going to tell anyone about me." I said in a deadly calm voice. I was seething inside. Why did he tell him? I'm not angry about him telling Jasper so much, it was that the others that would know about me made me angry. I was still angry with their abandonment.

"Darling, listen to him before you go on your angry spiel." Said Char in a calm soothing voice.

"There better be a reason Peter, and pray that the Cullens never show their face to me."

"Umm. You see Little One, I had to inform Major about the Volturi and let them know to be safe from them. My knower let me know that if they found about the Cullens they would try to use them as bait to get you. You do know when the Major demands something from me, I have to report. I had to let him know that we had taken you from your home to keep the mind reader away from you. He is going to get an ass kicking for forgetting to inform me that the mind reader was not with them all this time. Anyways when he came to know that you had to go on your own to keep the Volturi off your track he was not happy and was about ready to come and beat me down. He really cares for you darling even the Major and that speaks in volume. The entire family was lied to by Edward. Please give him chance to explain his side."

"What do you mean give him a chance to explain his side? What have you done Peter. And stop hiding behind Char." I seethed at him

"The Volturi tracker had gotten the means to track the Cullens and was after them. My knower let me know that they needed to get here and I informed Japer of the same. They will be arriving here in a week."

And with that statement my shield was let out destroying everything in its wake. Peter and Charlotte were thrown across the room. In the background I could hear alarm going off. I was far gone to care about my surroundings anymore. All the pent up emotions pertaining to Cullens came out The hurt and pain of abandonment by those who I considered family, the insecurities that Edward left me with and the pain of losing a best friend all that came crashing down on me. I thought I had dealt with all these emotions that I didn't care about them and only felt anger towards them. I broke down completely. The fear of the Volturi coming and hurting the ones I love and care was still haunting me. My nightmare of them was still fresh in my mind. I really didn't want to run anymore from them I was tired of running. I felt some tugging at my shield and at the same time feel arms around me. I was about to strike the person but see it to be Tony and cry in his arms not caring how he was able to get through the barrier.

"Is it too much too much to ask for a normal life? Why do they have to come back in my life? When will trouble stop following me?" I asked him

"Shh… you don't have to take them back in your life. No one is going to force you to see them, Bells. You just say the word and I will see to it that they never come back in your life again. You know I will support on whatever you decide. No harm will come to you Bells. No one will hurt you." I didn't answer him just stayed there in his arms.

I don't remember falling asleep but when I woke up it was with a killer headache. I look around and see that I'm in some other room. I panic and look about the room and see a note the bedside table along with a glass of water and some painkillers.

_Bells,_

_You cried yourself to sleep. I didn't want to wake you up so had you shifted to the guest room on you floor. Um your room needs a bit remoulding. Use it as an excuse to decorate it as you please. ;)_

_Uncle Tony. (Don't get use to calling me that)_

I smiled despite the headache. I now remember yesterday's event. I don't ponder much on it and decided to freshen up. After a relaxing bath, I get dressed and see it is still 10 in the morning.

"Good morning Princess. Sir has requested your presence in the living room."

"It is Bella, Jarvis and tell him I will be there in a minute."

"Ok Princess."

Shaking my head I left the room and head into the living room. I see Tony near the bar area with a drink in hand.

"Isn't it too early to be drinking in the morning Uncle Tony?"

"Did I forget to mention not to get used to calling me that. To answer your question, it is never too early to drink." He said turning around his smirk prominent. I smiled at him.

"How do you feel about going out for breakfast?" he asked me.

"How do you feel about a home cooked breakfast instead?" I asked him in return. I could think about cooking as the only method to process all that happened yesterday.

"I'm never one to turn down home cooked meal."

I decided to go with a full-fledged American breakfast.

"How does an American Breakfast sound to you?" I asked him while turning towards the kitchen.

He just raised his glass in answer. I took it as yes and proceeded towards the kitchen. While preparing the breakfast I thought back to yesterday night. Tough I wanted to ignore it and tell Tony to make sure the Cullens never contact me, I won't do it. No more am I going to run from my problems. That is something the old Bella would do it. I'm not her anymore. I will face them and get the closure which I desperately seek. I will confront them and be done with it and close that chapter of my life once and for all. Also I will find a way to deal with the Volturi once and for all. I don't want to again hide my whole life.

Once everything was prepared, I set the breakfast on table and called Tony. He was shocked to see the table full. I was so used to prepare the breakfast for pack that I knew I had gone overboard.

"Are we planning to feed an army?"

"Sorry, force of habit." Was my only reply.

"Let me guess the pack?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I just nodded to him.

Tony had enjoyed the breakfast and said that it was a long time since he had something home cooked and said he would love to make having breakfast together as a tradition between us. I declared that henceforth I would love to cook food instead of takeout and Tony wholeheartedly agreed to it saying he was never one to turn down home cooked meal. After everything was cleaned and set we went to the living room as Tony had something important to tell me.

"Bells, before I tell you the important news, I guess we have avoided with the Cullens topic as long as we…" I raised an eyebrow at him "I mean I could. What have you decided to do about them?" he asked

"I have decided that I will meet them and listen what they have to say but if you're asking if I'm to forgive them and take them in my back in my life them I'm not sure about it. The only person I'm not angry in that family is Jasper and Rose and you do know the reason for it. Also there is a matter of Volturi which I need to discuss with you, Clint and Nat."

"Well it's good then we are here." I turn around and see Clint standing there with Nat. I run towards him and hug him.

I then let them know about the Volturi and how because of them my shield was first activated. When I told them about what Santiago to say they were beyond angry would be an understatement. Tony said not to worry that they could easily take down Volturi and not to worry about them. I asked Tony about Peter and Charlotte's whereabouts and he said they would come back in the evening. Clint asked me who they were and I again repeated the story about them.

When Peter and Char came back, I apologized to them for attacking them. They said not to worry about it. Peter then said that if I was not comfortable to meet the Cullens then just to meet with Jasper. And agreed with him. He then suggested that I should train with Jasper because he could help me control my shield as he was good in training people. Clint and Tony reluctantly agreed to it. Peter then said that the Cullens would be coming in a weeks' time and he would make sure that only Jasper will contact me. I thanked him for that. Later on I asked Clint whether his mission was over and he would stay. He said not to worry about his mission, he would stay as long as I required him. I asked him what Uncle Nick would say and he said he would deal with him. After that life went as normal as it would in my case. I continued my training with Nat, Clint accompanying us and taking over arm combat.

**Time skip**

Today is the day that I will finally meet Jasper. I knew of the Cullens being in New York and as Peter promised none of them have contacted me. I have come to know that they were not aware that I was here in the first place. I was glad to hear it. Many emotions are going through me on meeting Jasper. Clint and Tony were with me currently. Peter and Char would join us when they returned with Jasper.

"Sir the vampires have returned."

"Let them inside JARVIS."

My heart raced with many emotions going through me. I was nervous what Jasper had to say. Peter and Char enter followed by Jasper behind them. He had his head down like he was afraid to meet me. I realized he still felt the guilt for what happened on my birthday. I wanted to easy him of his guilt and without thing I ran towards him and hugged him. I tried to school my emotions and focus on showing him that I was not afraid of him. He had first stiffened when I hugged him, I tried to move away from him thinking my scent may be too much for him but he held me to him.

"How can you not be afraid of me? I tried to attack you on your birthday. You should be repulsed by me."

"Jasper I was never afraid of you. I know that on my birthday you didn't attack me with the intention of killing me, you were trying to protect me from Edward. I knew you felt Edward's blood-lust along with others when got that damn paper-cut. I even let Edward know that I was never angry with you when he broke up with me. I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided to be with a family of Vampires. I never blamed you Jasper."

I felt anger coming from him. Did I say something wrong? I see Jasper trying to reign his anger. I guess he sensed by confusion.

"I'm not angry with you darling. I'm angry at Edward. He lied to the whole family that you had broken up with him and that you never wanted the family to ever contact you again. When I heard this I couldn't contain the guilt that I felt for attacking you and left the family immediately. Alice had followed me. Later on I learned that the family wanted to say goodbye to you one last time, Emmett even had fought with Edward on saying that he wanted to see his baby sister one last time. But he told the whole family that you never wanted to see any one of us again and to not come to your house. He made everyone promise that we were to never contact you. Despite this Alice tried to see you darling but you were already blur in her visions and she couldn't see you anymore. Edward took advantage of the fact she won't be able to see the breakup. He then left one his own after that. The family was beside themselves. Alice stopped shopping missing her best friend, Emmett was not the happy person that he is as he lost his baby sister, Carlisle busied himself in hospital work for losing you and Edward both and Esme was grieving losing the daughter she always wanted. Rose though she won't admit it missed you too. I couldn't take their emotions and was feeling guilty for my part in the break up. All this because Edward lied to all of us. When Alice had the vision of Victoria killing your parents the entire family decided to come to Forks to you. We were ready to grovel to you to take us back if need had arisen. It was when we arrived in the town we learned from the pack of what took place when we left. Edward didn't tell us that he was the one to break up with you and that too in the woods. When Emmett learned this he was about ready to kill the lying ass. I'm really sorry darling for my part in all this. We never wanted to leave you in the first place."

I had never heard Jasper say so much to me. I never got to talk with him because of Edward. He and Rosalie were the only ones in family whom I didn't know much about. I was realizing again that Edward was really toxic for me. He always tried to control aspects of my life. I was seeing him again in new light. I realized he really was a coward, that when things got ugly he decided to run away from it instead of facing them. I felt rage towards him, he had played with my insecurities, had made me believe that the people I considered family didn't want me. It was because him that everyone had suffered. But I was still hurt with their abandonment. I was scared to even meet them again. There was that fear of being left behind again.

"Jasper I never had any problem with you or Rosalie in the first place as I never got too close with you but I still thought you and her as my brother and Sister. Edward leaving me did hurt me but what hurt me more deeply was that I lost the only family that I had come to love as my own. I didn't understand what I had done for all of you to just discard me like I didn't mean anything to you. Edward had played all the insecurities I had when it came to you all. I had come to see Carlisle and Esme as my parents, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and you as the siblings that I always wanted. Your leaving really did a number on me. I was beside myself and in deep depression. The pack were the ones who got me out of it. Then the whole Victoria incident happened and I felt this rage against your family for it. I wished for the first time that I would have never met Edward in the first place then I wouldn't have to face the heartache that I felt. I'm Sorry Jasper but please give me some time. I can't face the family right now."

"I understand if you don't want anyone of us back in your life but give us one chance to apologize for what we caused you. I know it would not erase the hurt and pain we caused but at least let them get a chance to say one last goodbye if you don't want to see anyone of us again."

"I will let you know Jasper. I request you to not tell the others right now that you met me. I promise to you that I will meet them as I want some answers which I seek from them. I need this so that I can have some closure in my life."

"As you wish darling. Do you mind if I stay with here with you sometime, I would like to get to know more about your life if you don't mind?"

I really wanted to go and sleep as felt drained but I agreed with Jasper that he could stay. I had developed a soft spot for Jasper when I had learned few stories from Peter. I would love to get to know more about him. I had forgotten that the others were present in the room. Clint and Tony had me concerned and asked if I was really comfortable with having Jasper here and I had let them know that he was not a problem. I could see the both of them having this itch to find the nearest weapon to kill. I knew they were not comfortable with being this close to vampires. I knew about Clint's attempt at hurting Edward, Nat had let on it. I knew they had weapons which could hurt if not kill the vampires. I assured them that Peter, Jasper and Charlotte would never hurt me. They could trust them. They both said that they could never trust vampires even if their life depended on it. I could understand it as they had never got the chance to get to know them so they couldn't trust them. When we returned Nat and Pepper just rolled their eyes towards the guys. Pepper said that once I was free we could go out and shop for my room if I was ok with it. I agreed with her. Nat said she would join with us. Shopping was not a problem with Pepper as she let me decide what I wanted and didn't force things on me. With that the others left. It was just Peter, Jasper, Char and I now.

I got talking with Jasper and got to know more about him. I learned he too like to read books like me but he liked to read about historic books. I questioned him how he was able to be around me now without having problem. He said the guilt in family's unhappiness had pushed him to learn control on his thirst and how his determination to get to know me protect me had motivated him. I was touched by this. I then let him know my theory about how thirst too was an emotion and how it could affect him. He pondered on it and said that it was a possibility and that he would talk with Carlisle about it. Later on we just got to more stories about him. Peter added his own about what troubles they had got into. I laughed at their antics. It was relaxing once I had put the meeting other Cullens at the back burner. It was in the evening that Jasper said that he had to return. Peter and Char were leaving with him. When he left I went about my reaming day.

The next day Pepper, Nat and I decided to go for shopping. I was looking for the distraction it provided. I had come to see the Stark tower as my home now. I decided to decorate my room to my likes. Tony and Clint had some work so they couldn't join us but before leaving both Clint and Tony had tried to hand me their cards which I refused saying that I could afford it just fine. Tony had tried to argue saying that it was his home so it was his responsibility to repair it. I had pointed out it was because of me that it needed remolding in the first place. Clint had added that me being is sister it was is job to give me whatever I wanted. We three were arguing when Nat decided to end it.

"OK both of you hand me the card and Bells I don't want a word from you. We are leaving now end of discussion."

I decided not to argue with her when she gave me the look. Tony and Clint too were wise enough to not say a word.

"And boys don't grumble when you find a dent in your account." Said Nat while we were leaving. We burst out laughing when we were once in the car. I was happy to see Nat laughing. It was a rare sight, she was always in agent mode. We decided to first go to get some paint for my room and then furniture. When we were done with it we decided to go and eat. Later on we decided to shop for clothes. Nat and Pepper offered me different choices of clothes. They were party dresses, formals, jeans, tops, skirts. They were many to choose from I decided that I would change my clothing style and went ahead and got some dresses and skirts. What the girls had selected was comfortable and decided to buy all. I bought some new jeans and t-shirts too. It was late in the evening till we had done with our shopping. We decided to grab a bite before going home and decided to get something from the drive-thru. While we were waiting to collect the order, I decided to use the facilities. Nat asked me if I wanted her to come along, I refused saying that it was fine I would go alone. I wish I had taken her offer. When was done with my business and washing my hands I felt a cloth being placed on my mouth and something pricked into my neck. I tried to fight the person but everything went black immediately.

* * *

**Peeks from behind the curtain. Sorry to leave it hanging but I will not keep you waiting for long. Any guesses who it might be? I will update the next chapter in a day or two as it is half done already. I now I said that next chapter you would be meeting the Avengers but while going through my story I realized it was still 2011 and Avengers assembled in 2012. I want to follow the Avengers timeline so I decided to add the Cullens and Whitlocks in the mix and have Bella deal with them and get the closure she needs from them so that she can move on with her life. Let me know how you find the story so far would love to know what you guys think about it. Read and review.**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm back. My best friend has returned home for good and she didn't like my moping around. She took me to watch Spider-Man: Far From Home last weekend. Also we had a movie marathon of all avengers movies which lifted my mood had had me forget my problems. It made me want to write down a new chapter. Any spelling and grammatical errors are mine.**

**I would like to thank those who reviewed/followed/favorited the story despite not knowing when it might be updated. Also I would like to give a special thanks to ****Kaylahale18** **for her kind words. Here is a new chapter, hope you all enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and Avengers/Marvel series belong to their respective authors. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

**Narrator POV **

Natasha and Pepper were waiting for Bella to return. Natasha was surveying the surrounding like she would in any other situation. Being an agent and an ex assassin had made her to always be aware of her surroundings. She heard Pepper in the background talking to Tony. As Natasha was looking towards the area where Bella had gone, what or specifically who she saw made her immediately alert. Without warning she got out of the car taking out the guns. Before Pepper could question her she said

"Tell Tony to get here ASAP and at any cost do not get out of the car at all."

Hearing the seriousness of Natasha's voice Pepper went to relay the message to Tony but he had already disconnected the call. She saw Natasha going towards the same direction Bella went to with guns in her hand. She didn't understand what the issue was nor did Natasha tell her of it but she understood something must have happened for Natasha to tell Tony to get here soon.

Natasha had seen a man going in the same direction as Bella. It was the paleness of the skin of the man that caught her attention. It was clear to her that the man was a vampire since she could recognize them as she had seen not one but three yesterday. She really thought Bella to be a danger magnet. She had known her complete story and felt bad for events that took place in Bella's life but she admired her strength to go through all this on her own. Bella just like her brother was able to see past Black Widow's though exterior. Natasha had come to care for her and taken her under wing so to speak. After yesterday's events, Pepper and she had gotten her out for a day of relaxation. And here was trouble following her. She knew her guns were to be useless on the vampire but sure hope to buy some time. She hurried toward the facilities at same time being vigilant of her surroundings.

Meanwhile in Stark Tower, Tony had heard the urgency in Romanoff's voice and had cut the call immediately without waiting for Pepper's reply. He knew he would pay later for hanging up on her but he also knew that his niece was in trouble as Natasha wouldn't have requested his presence. He informed Barton to suit up as Bella was in trouble and he himself had his suit on. He threw his car keys towards Barton and left out towards his niece. He had JARVIS to point where Bella was. When he got it he had JARVIS inform Barton of the same and took off in that direction. Neither Tony nor Clint were aware that Phil Coulson had heard their conversation and had informed to Fury of the same.

Back at the parking space, Natasha was just about to fire in the vampire's direction a screeching car came in her direction. She immediately ducked to the side just avoiding the hit. She grunted at the impact of hitting the road but got up immediately and took refuge behind a parked car when she heard gunshots going off. The men in black suit who came out of the car started firing. The civilians in the area panicked and started the running screaming. Natasha was still behind the car when the men were continuously firing at it shattering the glass in the process. She was finding an opening for attack. She heard Shoot to Thrill in the background and groaned. Will that man ever stop announcing his arrival? She heard gunshots and then it was quiet.

"Miss me Romanoff? Need a hand getting up?" said Tony smugly but internally he was worried as could not see Bella anywhere near them.

Natasha ignored Tony's offered hand and got up dusting the glass pieces of her. She immediately remembered of the vampire and rushed out of there. When she reached the women's washroom. She saw a man dressed similar to the once who had attacked unconscious at the entrance along with three civilians. She got inside the washroom but found the stall empty. She let a few profanities and got out and saw Tony outside.

"I believe Bella had been kidnapped."

"What you mean Bell has been kidnapped?" she heard Clint say. In her haste she had not seen him being present there.

She then explained how she had seen a vampire and had tried to attack him but the men had come out of nowhere and had attacked her instead. Before Clint or Tony could ask more, they heard a fast approaching car. All three of them became alert, but groaned when they saw the vampires getting out of it. Just what they needed added to the already bad situation was the thought going through the three of them

Peter, Jasper and Charlotte got out of the car. Peter asked them where Bella was not bothering for pleasantries. He cursed when they said she was taken by a vampire. Peter's knower had been late to let him on the danger Bella was in. A wind blew past them making the vampires stiffen when it brought along the familiar vampire scent. Jasper too let out a string of profanities when he recognized the scent to be of his asshole of a brother.

"I know the situation right now is shitty but can you tell us what you are doing here and what has the two of you cursing." Said Clint in a very restrained voice. He was still not happy of the vampires coming back in his sister's life.

"My asshole of a brother has Bella." Said Jasper trying to reign in the Major who was rattling his cage to come out and teach the boy a lesson. Ever since the Major had learned the truth that the boy had hurt someone Jasper considered sister and who he considered to be under his protection, he wanted to teach him a lesson for messing with the girl.

"You mean the ex, Bella was dating? How was he able to find her in the first place?" clarified a shocked Clint.

They all heard Tony curse and looked towards him in question. He was holding some sort of necklace in his hand. When Clint saw it he remembered Tony had given it to her as a welcome home present. But he didn't understand the cursing tough.

"JARVIS, I want you to find Bella now. Find Edward Cullen at any cost."

"On it Sir."

Tony was furious when he heard that his niece had yet again been missing. He had come to care for her which was very much rare given who he was. He wanted to find that son of bitch and end his existence once and for all but not so easily. He will torture it out. When he had found the Necklace fallen near the man he was even more agitated. He had given it to Bella as a welcome home present. He wanted to apologize to her after his shitty behavior when he found out about her being related to him. She had not easily accepted it at the time. It was after the night terror episode, the dynamics had changed between the two of them. He had come to see her as family and had given her the necklace back as welcome to family gift. She had accepted it with teary eyes. What no one knew was that the necklace contained a tracker. He knew of his niece's history of finding trouble and had it installed in case of such events. He kicked the man who was unconscious. Something feel out of the man's pocket. Tony bent down to examine it. He immediately recognized it as the tranquilizer disguised as pen and recognized who it belonged to. Before he could inform others he saw two cars approaching towards them. He saw the occupants on the car.

Nick Fury along with Agent Coulson got out of one of the cars and the Cullen clan from the other. Tony was not happy to see Nick nor the Cullens. He looked towards Clint with accusation. He saw him raise his hands in surrender. Tony then understood that his babysitter had tattled about him.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked Nick Fury

"I believe it is my business when my agents are in trouble." Replied Nick. Nick then asked Agent Romanoff to report the issue.

"What I don't understand is how come Bella's shield didn't activate to protect her." Said Phil Coulson.

"Because of this" said Tony showing the tranquilizer pen to others.

"A pen?" questioned Phil

"It is a tranquilizer. It contained a strong dosage of barbiturate drug which acted as a Central Nervous Depressant. To say it in layman terms it made all her senses useless hence she couldn't activate her shield." Said Tony as if bored but those who knew him better could see the underlying worry in his eyes.

"May I?" asked Nick extending his hand for Tony to hand it over. When Nick saw the symbol on the tranquilizer, he immediately recognized it belonging to HYDRA. He exchanged glance with Tony and saw him acknowledging his unasked question discreetly. When Tony had seen the pen he had immediately recognized that it belonged to HYDRA. The question now was whether or not the vampire was working for them.

"Sir, I got an Intel on Mr Cullen."

"Where is he JARVIS?"

"It seems Mr Cullen is already in air."

"He is not making any concrete decisions. But he is planning to take her to Isle Esme." Tony heard Alice say in the background. He snapped. Yet again his niece was in trouble because of a vampire. He knew that HYDRA too was behind her, but at the moment he wanted to blame someone and who else to blame than the very ones who had hurt her.

"It is yet again Bella is in trouble because of a vampire and her ex none the less. I shouldn't have let you lot back in her life back. You all lot seem to bring nothing but trouble for her." Said Tony

The Cullens were shocked to hear Bella being related to Mr Stark but they knew now was not the time to question the relation. When Alice had a vision where she saw Bella after a long time she was shocked and elated at the same time. But when she saw Edward carrying an unconscious Bella and didn't see anything further she was worried. She had informed Carlisle of the same and had tried to call Jasper but he was ignoring her call. Carlisle had decided that they should go immediately where Alice had seen Bella. When they were on their way Alice had another vision of Jasper being there already along with Peter and Charlotte. She was surprised to see him talking with SHIELD members, Bella's brother and Mr Stark. The shocking was how she was able to watch all this. She was never able to watch Peter and Charlotte clearly let alone Bella. She was determined to find out from Jasper once she met him. When they reached there she had not expected to find that Edward had kidnapped Bella. She was about to answer about Mr Stark's accusation when Carlisle beat to her.

"Mr Stark, I get that you are worried for your niece but blaming is not going to get us anywhere. We need to work together to bring Bella back. You can blame us all you want but it was never our intention to hurt her."

Tony scoffed at it but didn't comment at it. Finding his niece was his priority now and to bring her back home safely. He was more and more liking the idea suggested by Clint of building Bella a fortress and keeping her safe and guarded at all times. He knew he would get hell from her for even suggesting such an idea but could anyone blame him. He had JARVIS find the exact location of the vampire. Once he got it, he didn't wait for anyone just took off towards him. He was determined to kill him.

Meanwhile Bella was returning to consciousness. Her whole body felt like lead. Suddenly she became aware of her surroundings and the events leading to this moment came rushing back to her. She darted her eyes around to see herself in a plane. She thought she was on some sort of private jet because of the size of it and the fact that she was on a bed. She got up immediately. She remembered someone placing cloth on her mouth and then the needle prick on her neck. Her hand immediately darted towards the pricked area to feel it. But it was normal to her touch. She was not happy to learn that she was taken and more so because she couldn't even fight the person who taken her. She was angry that all her training had gone to waste. She was wondering why her shield had not activated when she was in danger. She tried to bring it out but couldn't for the life of her move it. She panicked what had the person injected her with? Before she could have a panic attack she heard a voice she never thought she would ever hear again.

"Love, you can relax there is nothing there to worry about."

Bella turned around so fast that she was feeling dizzy. Before she could fall down cold hands caught her. She immediately flinched at the contact. Edward steadied her and caressed her cheeks but she flinched even more at it and missed the hurt expression that crossed across Edward's face. He removed his hands from her and moved a bit away from her when he saw she was not comfortable with his touch.

"I have got you love. No one is now going to hurt you now. You are safe and we will go far away from here."

"NO" shouted Bella.

"What?" Edward questioned her kind of perplexed.

"I said no Edward. I'm not going to go anywhere with you." said Bella in a deadly calm voice.

When she had heard Edward voice, she was taken back to the moment where he had broken up with her. She was immediately reverted to the scared hurt naive girl she once was and wanted to close down on herself. But when she heard him say that he will keep her safe and take her away as if nothing happened and everything was well and dandy between them she snapped. She remembered everything Jasper had told about him and her despair turned to anger immediately. His voice brought her out of her thought.

"Please love we need to get away from here. It is important for me to keep you safe."

"My safety Edward. Since when did you care for my safety?" She scoffed. "Where was you need for my safety when I was in danger from Victoria? Where was it when the Volturi were after me? You cannot come and barge in my life and say that you care for my safety after everything you said to me on that godawful day." Her ire was increasing with each sentence.

"Need I remind you that you were the one who left me in the very forest you warned me to stay away from as it was dangerous for me. You took away the people in my life who I considered as family. You left behind a deranged vampire hell bent on revenge. She slaughtered my complete family and left me no other option than to run away from my home. She was hell bent on killing me. A mate for mate." She scoffed at the end. "You cannot come back in my life and expect me to do as you say. What gives you the right to do so?"

"Love…"

"Stop calling me that I'm not your love." She said in anger. Edward signed and said

"Bella I lied to you that in the forest. I said those things so that you would let me go and move on with a normal human life. After Jasper attacked you it was best for you to be away from my world. I couldn't live with myself if anything had happened to you."

"Move on with normal human life. Edward after what you said to in the woods how could you expect me to move on with a human. You crushed my already low self-esteem. You really thought after saying those things I would go on with a normal life. You took the family away with you, you lied to them that I didn't want them in my life. And don't you dare blame Jasper for all this. I was already too deep in your world Edward, you had no right to decide what was best for me. I was capable of doing that, for god sake I took care of mother my whole life and knew what was best for me. I really wish I would have never met you and fallen in love with you. You should have let Tyler's van kill me in parking lot. My life would not have been this hell." the anger and fight completely draining her from her system at the end.

With each jab that Bella was making at Edward, he was hurting inside. With the last statement he broke down completely. He fell to the ground grief consuming him completely. When he had come across Bella's scent at one of the malls he had thought he had completely lost it but when he had seen her he had been elated to finally find her. But now he realized he had completely lost Bella. The only person who he had loved in his century long life had wished she never met him. He couldn't bear with the pain of it, something inside Edward snapped. The monster which longed to taste Bella's blood was freed from his cage. He was muted when Edward had fallen in love with the human but now that she had rejected Edward he was free from the cage that he was put into. He couldn't let the human go as her blood was the richest of all he had come across in his life. He had wanted it from the very first day he had come a crossed it. He had gotten the taste once and now he wanted every last drop of it. He was going to take the blood which he had longed for so many years. Edward was too gone in his grief to fight the monster.

Bella looked as Edward rose slowly from his crouched position. She knew she had broken him but she had felt liberated after saying what she had said. She had longed for the closure she needed from Edward and she finally had that. A very small part of her had rejoiced in seeing him broken the same way he had broken her. She couldn't forget what Edward's word had done to her in the woods. In a way she felt that she had given the naïve eighteen year old the closure she longed for. Given time she might forgive him in future but she could never take him back in her life. When she looked at Edward again, she was frightened to see the expression on his face, it was the same one he had given her on the first day in biology class. His eyes were completely black and his gaze was crazed and predatory. He slowly moved towards her like the predator he was. She willed her shield to conjure but it wouldn't come out. Whatever the person who had injected her with had messed with her shield. Fear began to set into her and she saw him give a sinister smile no doubt smelling the fear emitting from her.

"Isabella. We meet again. Edward had me confined in a cage since the day we met. But now I'm free. I have waited a long time for the sweet nectar that is your blood. It is time now to get what was rightfully meant for me. I'm going to enjoy to the very last drop of the sweet liquid" said Edward in a very sinister voice and with that he zapped towards her. For the very first time Bella saw him as the vampire he was.

Bella let out a scream due to his sudden closeness. Edward has Bella backed up against the wall of the plane. She tried with futile effort to get out of his hold.

"No amount of squirming is going to get you out of my hold Isabella. Your fear is only making your blood more tantalizing." He said scenting across the column of her neck. "Hmm… you are not yet tinted it seems. Edward was a fool to have always stopped your advances. I think I will enjoy you in more than one ways before I drain you of your very essence."

Bella was for the first time feeling disgusted by the proximity of Edward. She never thought he would behave in such a way. Before Edward could go any further the plane shook and it got a large gust of wind along with it. She turned and saw a large hole made at one side of the plane and she heard music playing in the background. She was never happy to hear "Shoot to Trill" in her life. There standing at the one end of the plane was none other than Tony in the Iron Man suit.

"Missed me Bells." Tony asked her

"More than you can imagine." Bella said with relief in her voice but it was short lived as Edward immediately grabbed her in front of him in a hold.

"I suggest you unhand my niece this instant or be ready to face the consequences." Said Tony

"Oh I'm not afraid of you. You mere mortal can't do any harm to me."

"I guess you have forgotten the arrow shot off at you not long back." Taunted Tony. He was looking for an opening to attack the vampire. When he saw him slightly distracted he shot at him with the Adamantium and Vibranium bullet through Smart Micro-Guns on his shoulders being careful to avoid Bella. Edward grunted when the bullet hit him and penetrated his skin. What Tony didn't anticipate was that Edward would turn and break the plane wall and jump down. He cursed loudly and dived after them. He saw Edward's back and Bella being completely shielded by him. He used it to his advantage and fired more bullets. It hit Edward and he let out anguished scream. Edward's hold on Bella loosened completely and he let her go. Both of them going in opposite directions. Bella let out a scream. Tony commanded JARVIS to put all the power in his thrusters and raced towards Bella. He was able to catch her in mid-air and he changed direction and headed towards home.

Tony knew letting Edward go was a risk but he wanted Bella safe at home. In his haste to reach Bella he had not informed anyone of the location of Edward. Tony had JARVIS inform Fury of the location of Edward's fall. Tony knew that the bullets wounds would not heal quickly, those would make him weak for the time being. He hoped for Bella safety and sanity that SHIELD would find Edward before he runs off.

"Maybe next time you should warn a girl before blazing the guns Uncle Tony." Said Bella mustering all the courage. She willed herself to not break down.

"I did what I did to save you Princess." Replied Tony

"You know, sky diving is now as trilling as I thought it would be. I can now remove it from list of things to do." said Bella

Tony could see that she is trying to put up a brave front. He knows she is shaken by the complete ordeal. When he scanned the plane for Bella's location and had seen what Edward was about to do, it had his blood boiling. He had used one of the explosives on the plane knowing the danger of doing so. He did what he could do to save her. He knows that he is not people's person but the girl in his arms brought out his caring side. She had this aura about her that made everyone who got to know her want to protect her. He knew she was a tough cookie as he had read the file on her and had even heard her complete story from her. He had vowed to protect her and he would do it at all costs.

"It's alright to let go Bells. I have got you." Said Tony in a soft voice.

"Not yet Uncle Tony." She replied. Tony nodded and took her home.

Edward had landed on the forest floor. The bullets had already been pushed out of his body. His beast was still in control. The Bullets though it didn't kill him but had done some serious damage. His strength was weakening. He knew he needed to hunt and was aware that animal blood was not going to be enough in healing him. The beast within him wouldn't even have allowed to drink the revolting animal blood. Though the beast was in control Edward was aware what he had done. He was still distraught to take control over the beast. He came across a human scent and like a crazed newborn began his hunt wanting to heal the wounds and quench his thirst. His beast was not going to quiet down until he had Bella's blood. Had Edward/Beast paid more attention, he would have noticed that he could not hear any thoughts coming from the person he was hunting. When he was about to pounce on the man, something pricked his skin and he surrendered to darkness second time since turning into a vampire.

* * *

**That's it folks for the time being. From next chapter onward the story would be fast paced and depending on Avengers timeline and events. Also there would be time skips. Just to clear up this event is taking place in 2011. I had not planned for Edward to be in this chapter but when I started writing down the chapter it was like it had a mind of its own and this is the end result of it. Let me know what you all think of it. If you have any questions regarding it let me know. Same request as always Read and Review. Stay tuned for more chapters to come.**


	17. Chapter 16

**I would like to thank those who reviewed/followed/favorited the story. This story now has 110 followers and I still can't believe the response I get for this story. Here is a new chapter, hope you all enjoy it. **

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and Avengers/Marvel series belong to their respective authors. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

**Bella**

I return to my room in Stark Tower after my workout. I decided to take a bath today instead of shower. I grab a clean set of clothes until the tub was filling up. Once the tub is filled, I discard the dirty clothes in the hamper and lower myself in the tub. Slowly my muscles began to relax. I still get overwhelmed with the luxuries that has come my way since I have been living with Tony. It has been a year now and my mind wanders back to the events of it.

When I had run away from my home, I thought I would have to hide and couldn't settle in one place with the fear of being discovered by my enemies. I thought that I would be alone for the rest of my life but somehow I came across my brother and my life changed for the better. I have now gained a family that I had always longed for. In Tony I got a cool uncle who lets you get away with anything and everything and in Pepper I got an elder sister who I can go for advice. Natasha had become my best friend which still has everyone shocked to no end. Clint was and always will be my brother as he said the day I found my true identity. After the whole kidnapping situation last year, I thought I would never want vampires in my life but they are very much a part of my life. Tony and Clint even gets along with few of them which had been shocking to say the least and others they tolerate for my sake. I had come a long way since the whole situation and emerged out as a new person.

_**Flashback**_

_I had been so relieved when Tony had rescued me from Edward. I had wanted to breakdown completely at that moment but kept hold myself together not wanting anyone to witness but breakdown. As soon as we reached the tower I went towards my room and locked the door behind me but when I entered there and saw the condition, it was then I remembered that it was destroyed due to yesterday's incident. The room's condition and the current situation of my life felt the same. I went toward the rocking chair which was still intact in the whole mess. I picked it up and thought to sit on it but was immediately reminded of the chair back in my room in Forks and moved away from it as if it had shocked me. The image of Edward sitting on it and watching me popped in my head. I went towards the window and sat down on the bench which Tony had installed it especially for me. I had always loved the view out of the window but that day I was not feeling like looking out and had my back towards it. The day's events had finally caught up with me and I broke down. _

_I wound my arms around myself tightly to keep the pain away. I broke down for the naïve innocent girl who had fallen in love and trusted Edward with all her heart and was ready to sacrifice her human life just so she could be with him for all eternity. But in return of loving him, she just got pain and lies. I knew that a part of Edward had always thirsted for my blood and always wondered how potent that part was but that day I had seen the ugly side of that part. Edward had always said that he was a monster. That day I had seen monster that he had always warned me to stay away from. The image that my innocent self always had of Edward as perfect being had shattered that day. The trust she had him completely shattered when he had tried to kill and force himself on her. I shuddered to think what Edward might have done had Tony not come when he did. _

_I knew that Edward was a vampire and it was always a risk to be with him but never would I have thought that if I had rejected him that he would react that way. When I had told him what I had felt, it had felt good to vent it out. The anger I had towards him for abandoning me and breaking me was out of my system. That day the girl who had loved Edward had died on that plane. She was never going to come back. I had grieved for a long time because of him but no more. It was about time I change._

_When I was not able to get out my shield to protect myself from Edward, I had felt so helpless. The training I had had felt useless in that moment. It was like I was not ready to fight my battles and needed others to rescue me. I didn't want that anymore. I didn't want to feel weak again or defenceless regardless of having my power or not. I knew the right person to train me completely and soon I would contact him. That night I was relieved no one disturbed me and had left me alone to grieve. I vowed that the next day was going to be a new one and new me. It was time to bury the past in the past and start anew._

_I don't know when sleep had consumed me but I had woken up on my bed in my temporary room. Someone must have brought me here when I was asleep. I got up had a nice long shower, washing away yesterday along with it. I got dressed in one of the skinny jeans and top from yesterday's shopping and put up some light make up. I had my hair in ponytail and set out to go on the main level where I was greeted by Clint, Nat, Tony and Pepper. Each of them had asked how I felt and I had answer I was fine and I really was fine. I had grieved yesterday and it was now time to move on._

_Tony had cheerfully declared that I was going to help in his lab and Clint had argued that he was taking me out. Nat, Pepper and I were laughing at their antique over who would get first to spend time with me. It was decided I would spend my morning with Tony and then I would go out with Clint in the evening. Nat had asked me if I wanted to go for training that day and I had declined and she was ok with it. I had been glad to see things going to normal well as normal as they can considering my life. _

_I spent my day with Tony in his lab. He was working on one of his cars. It reminded me of Jake and my time back at his garage- Taj and decided that I would give him call later on. Tony had been appalled to hear my lack of knowledge in cars and had taken upon himself to me educate me on it. I spend the time with him getting to know the car parts, some of them I had already forgotten by the end of it but didn't let him know. He had given back my necklace while we were having lunch. I had completely forgotten that it had been lost in yesterday's debacle. He then had said that he had given me clearance on all his security levels and shared the codes with me. I had been very much touched by it as Tony was not known to trust anyone with it and in doing so showed his level of trust in me which I vowed to never break. He had introduced me to Happy Hogan who was his Bodyguard/Assistant/Head of Security. Happy was a very likeable person once you got to know him. While leaving the lab, Tony had said that he wanted to talk something important the next day and to enjoy my time with Clint._

_Clint had taken me to the arcade as the old times and I enjoyed spending my time with him. We had pizza at the pizzeria. As it was still early we decided to go to Central Park. We sat down on the bench facing the lake. It had a beautiful view in the evening. The city lights made it look totally different. Clint and I had talked the better part of our time catching up on our life so far. Before leaving I brought up the subject of my training._

"_Clint I want to tell you something but please listen to me first completely." _

"_Ok go on." He said. I gathered my thought and said_

"_Ever since I had discovered my shield, I had begun to depend on it for my protection. But yesterday proved me wrong, I cannot always depend on it. I had never felt so helpless since discovering my power. I don't want to anymore depend on others to save me from sticky situations. I'm tired of being the damsel in distress. I want to be able to defend myself without depending on my shield." _

_I had paused dreading to mention the person's name who would train me. I knew he and Tony had previously agreed with Jasper helping me but after yesterday's incident I don't know how he would react. When Clint had motioned me to carry on I continued_

"_I know a person who could train me completely. I know Natasha was conducting my training and she did teach me a lot. But please try to understand when I say this that the person who I want me to train will be not only able to help me with my combat part but also with my gift."_

"_Who is this person Bells." I saw some recognition in his eyes, like he knew who it would be._

"_Jasper Whitlock." I said releasing my breath._

_I see many emotions cross across his face, anger being the prominent one but in a matter of minutes he said in a resigned manner_

"_Bells, I know when you get your mind on something, you will see it to fruition. If you ask me whether I'm willing to let you train with the vampire, my answer would be no. But knowing you, you would go behind my back and still train with him. I cannot deny the fact that man had good training techniques. You can train with him but it has to be under supervision only then can I risk you training with him."_

_I had hugged him after that. Though I was not happy with the supervision part but I could do with it. We had enjoyed the evening and then left for home at night. Clint had said that it was me who had to tell this to Tony and I groaned thinking of the worse that could happen._

_Next day Tony and I were having breakfast when he brought up the topic of my future. He wanted to know whether I had any plans for college. I was dreading to bring the topic of my training but saw this as the only opportunity where I could let him know. I then told him that I didn't have any plans for college currently but was thinking of doing online courses which would interest me. He was about to make few suggestions when I interrupted him and told him about training with Jasper. To say he was furious was an understatement. Few heated words were exchanged and it was Pepper and Happy that had calmed us both down. When I explained my reasoning to him he too reluctantly agreed and said the same thing as Clint. And so it was decided I would be training with Jasper._

_**End of Flashback**_

The water turning cold got me out of the memory. I get up and change into fresh set of clothes and went in my favourite place in my room, the bench near the window. While watching out the window I remembered my training sessions with Jasper and Peter and let me tell you training with Natasha felt like a piece of cake compared to training with Jasper. He used his military strategies in my combat training and at the beginning I had no energy left in me at the end of the session and I would sleep as soon I hit any flat surface. He along with Peter helped me have control over my shield.

_**Flashback**_

_Clint and Tony had accompanied me for my initial training sessions, it felt like parents chaperoning their teenage daughter on her date. They both would give Jasper the evil eyes. The first session was a warm up where Jasper just wanted to see my fighting style and what he had to work with and he just made run laps to see me stamina. He had warned me that while he was training that he was not going to easy and that I might meet the famous Major. I had anticipated that it wouldn't be easy but form the next day when the actual training started with Jasper it felt like he had it out for me. He was a complete hard ass when he was training me and as said didn't go easy at all. But when the sessions were over he was back to the fun loving Jasper that I had come to know and would tend to any injuries I had sustained during the sessions. He has taken the role of my big brother/mentor. _

_During training I had learned I had two forms of shield Mental and Physical and I could project it and protect other along with me. Peter had been the guinea pig for me experimenting with my shield. Clint and Tony enjoyed this part the most as Peter had to not only go through the cocktail of emotions that Jasper was throwing at him but he had to endure getting electrocuted by the arrows from Clint and Tony. Yes vampires could get electrocuted thanks to Tony. We got to practice the physical aspect of my shield to avoid him from getting harmed. It was during these sessions that Tony and Clint had gotten to know Jasper, Peter and Char better and had started to get along with them. Let's just say Clint got a new partner in his pranks in Peter and more often than not I was the target of their pranks. _

_Nat and Char too helped me in my training. I was lucky Nat didn't have any hard feelings when I said that I wanted to be trained by Jasper. She had happily helped me when needed. Jasper had me spar with Nat and Char to see how I did with multiple opponents. He even went so far as to have Char use vampire speed when he was sure I could take her down. He was proved wrong in the beginning and I had got extra laps and push ups as a punishment of sort. Char had handed me my ass countless times but with practice I was able to hand her, her ass. Due to the serum which was running through me I could now see vampires clearly and I could take down Char and Nat easily in sparring any given day even Peter. Jasper and I were evenly matched in sparing as we both were aware of each other's move. His gift was useless as I could block his gift with my physical shield. Also the blue energy which comes from my palms, I could wield it into any sort of blade and it acted as the form it took. I had only used this once before when I was in Puente Antiguo. In the beginning using it would drain my energy but with Jasper's help I was able to increase my endurance and stamina level to great extent. Tony and Clint had stopped coming after gotten to know the Whitlocks better._

_Having Jasper in my life had brought along with him the Cullens and in the beginning I was very much reluctant to meet them thinking they would definitely side with Edward. But I was proved wrong. Rose had been the first who I had met after the whole Edward situation. She once had come along with Jasper to the training session. When she had learnt of my situation, she had told me her story and her reason for not befriending me in Forks. I admired her for overcoming her demons. I had never had any problem with her to being with and soon formed an easy going friendship with her. She and Nat were the reason for my confident behaviour these days. I was no longer the meek Bella that I once was and don't get embarrassed easily these days. _

_Emmett had followed next and I couldn't be angry with my teddy bear of a brother even if I wanted to be. When he first saw me he had engulfed me in his famous bear hug which got tears from my eyes. He then apologised profusely for leaving me and for listening to Edward. He said he had fought to stay in Forks but was stopped by Edward saying I didn't want them in my life. He even vowed when he saw him, he would definitely kill him for laying his hands on his Little Bell. If vampires could cry he would have definitely cried when he realised I had forgiven him and called him brother bear. But I had warned him, if he ever left me again I would find him and beat him to pulp. He had said that it would be difficult to get rid of him now, now that he had his sister back and he planned to be in my life even if I turned grey and prune. I had later on learned from him that Edward had not been found where he was thrown off the plane and was still missing and Alice was trying to look into his future but was unable to see anything. I could always lean on him to tell me everything. He never was one to hide anything from me._

_It was much later that I met with the remaining Cullens. I was the most reluctant to meet them as there were the more supporter of Edward. When Esme had seen me first she had engulfed me in her motherly hug and couldn't stay mad at her the same happened when Carlisle engulfed me in his fatherly hug. When Alice had tried to hug me the first question I had asked was that whether she had seen the vision of Edward breaking up with me. She said that since before my birthday I was hazy on her vision and she couldn't see me. After much needed talk we hashed out all the differences. When the topic of Edward came, I had never seen Esme so angry in my life. She said she would hide his skin for hurting his daughter in the cruellest way. Man I never wanted to get on her bad side. Carlisle too was disappointed and very much angry and said he would not stop Esme if the time came. I knew it was difficult for them as he was their first son but they both said they knew when something was wrong then it needs to be punished. They both wanted to know everything that had happened in my life and begged me to please let them stay in my life. I couldn't deny them that as they really loved me like the daughter they both always wished they had. _

_Alice too was not happy with Edward and said she too wanted to be in my life even if she had to leave Edward out of his life. Alice then returned to her enthusiastic self. She wanted to take me shopping but I had already put my foot down that I would come for shopping but I would not be bullied into buying what I didn't want. I guess it was first time that Alice didn't get her way and she pouted but I was firm on my decision and she relented. Jasper was really happy that I had forgiven all. He thought I would not forgive the family and when Jasper showed me just how much everyone loved me I knew my decision to forgive them was correct._

_The arrival of Cullens had brought the Volturi along with them. Their tracker had finally been able to get hold of the Cullens. He along with the guard had come to summon the Cullens to Volterra to face trail for informing the human of their existence. They had no option but to go follow him. What they didn't know was that Peter had already informed me that the tracker would come and their King Aro wanted to use them as a bait to lure to Volterra. It was an advantage that Alice had no vision. So Peter and I along with Tony and Clint had formulated a plan of attack on the Volturi. Tony and Clint were ready kick some sparky asses, their words not mine. _

_So when the Cullens and Whitlocks left with the tracker, Tony, Clint and I had followed sometime later. It was good Char had the power to block out Aro's gift or he would have got the plan from Peter. Tony had JARVIS get the entire layout of Volterra and had an Intel on all the vampires. It was planned that I would be going to into castle alone and meet the kings and stall them. Tony and Clint would take a cover and they make a surprise attack. They both were reluctant let me go alone. The only consolation that they would be able to see everything through JARVIS had made them agree to it._

_Tony and Clint had taken their cover. When I had entered the castle, I saw a reception area and was about to request her to meet with the kings when I was stopped by none other than Nick Fury. I had informed Clint and Tony that our mission was to be aborted as we were busted. They both cursed. We all entered the throne room where we could see the Cullens going under trial. When we entered all eyes were turned to us. The witch twins were growling in our direction. Recognition lit up in one of the Kings eyes and in a very Alice like fashion we began to clap his hands. I remembered him as Aro. He had wanted me to be turned and join them for killing Santiago and since I was a human that knew of their secret or I was to die. Frankly i didn't like either of the option. But Nick had him straight saying I couldn't be turned or be killed as I was part of SHIELD and was privy to know of the vampire secret. The pact between SHIELD and Volturi kept the Volturi quiet. Caius wanted to punish Cullens for letting a human know about the secret but a look from Aro made him quiet on the matter. We all left but I knew that would not be the last time I would be seeing them if the glint Aro's eyes was to go with anything. Tony grumbled all the way that he was not able to kill any sparkly had turned somewhat normal after that._

_My twentieth birthday had come and gone. I was reluctant in celebrating my birthday after the whole fiasco that had happened on my eighteenth birthday but everyone decided that we should celebrate and we did celebrate it. Tony had wanted to make it grand and invite the whole town but I put my foot down on it said that I only wanted family and close friends. He had grumbled to no end but accepted it. I had a blast on that day and I actually enjoyed it._

_**End of Flashback**_

My cell phone ringing got me out of my musings. When I saw the caller id a smile lit up on my face.

"Hey Pauly, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call." I asked him

"I hate that nickname. Can't a friend call another friend, Little Swan?"

"Knowing you, there must be something really important going on for you to give me call."

I hear him sigh and reply, "God Swan, you know me well. Well I need your help. Well…"

"Spit it out Paul"

I could just hear his fast murmur but only understood Rachel out of the whole statement.

"Can you tell it a little slower and in a language I can understand."

"I need your help Swan. I'm and planning to propose to Rachel."

In a very Alice like fashion I let out a scream and jumped on my bed.

"God Swan you will make me deaf with all your screaming." Said Paul in mock outrage.

"Watch it Lahote, you need my help remember." I said in mock indignation.

After our long discussion of his plans and me promising to come down to La Push sometime soon we disconnected the call. I am very much happy for him. Another unlikely friendship had formed between Paul and me. Just a month before my birthday I gone to Forks and go visit Charlie's grave. Life had somewhat turned normal and I wanted to go to Forks to get the closure from Edward. Also I had not been able to attain the funeral and it ate at me. Whatever anyone would say, Charlie was and always be my father. When I was talking with Charlie at his grave telling him everything that had happened in my life I felt a presence behind me. It was Paul standing there with fresh flowers in his hands. I was not shocked to see him there, if the reaction was to go with anything when we had found Charlie dead then I guess he might have been a frequent visitor here. I guess the flowers on Charlie's grave were kept by him. I was afraid he would lash out again but it surprised me when he walked up to the grave paid his respect and said he wanted to talk with me.

We had our talk and he apologized to me for his behaviour that day and said he was not actually angry at me but on the situation. He said he resented being wolf in the beginning as his dreams were shattered because of it. He wanted to lash out and the only person available was me because I had involved myself with the vampires. We got to know each other that day. I had learned about his shitty life before the phase, about Charlie's role in his life and his life post phase. I also learned that after the newborn war there was hardly any vampire activity in the area and the pack had reduced the patrols.

They had got to somewhat carryon a normal life with occasional patrol. He had taken the opportunity to complete his college. He had taken online courses but he had to occasionally attain college in Seattle. That is where he met his imprint. He had imprinted on Jacob's sister Rachel and wanted to me to meet her. I had gotten reacquainted with her as I had known her when I used visit Forks in summer. I even met everyone from the pack. We had bonfire that night and I had told them my complete story. By the end of it everyone was speechless. Quil broke the silence by making me demonstrate my power and after everyone's request I demonstrated to them. Quil had been awed to see what all could I do and had called me his new superhero. All in all the pack was back in my like.

Yet again my phone ringing got me out of my musings. It is Clint. I pick up the call

"Hey Bell. How are you?"

"I'm good. What about you?"

"I fine. Look I called because I won't be able to contact you for a few days. I have been assigned an important task at the moment."

"Okay but be sure to call me when it is done with. Take care and be safe."

"Yes Ma'am."

With that he disconnected the call. He had been on some secret mission which I was not privy to. I get up from my favourite spot and go towards my desk. I realise everyone is busy today and think what to do. Tony was busy on lighting the Tower with his new energy source and later on he and Pepper were gonna have date night. Nat was on some undercover mission in Asia. Cullens and Whitlocks have gone back to their respective homes as the threat from Volturi was off them. It was now May and I was alone and getting bored so decided to go to the library in the tower. Well let's see if anything interests me.

**No One POV**

After being exiled from the Nine Realms following his actions in Asgard, Loki wanders the periphery of outer space before coming into contact with _The Other_, the servant of a mysterious warlord. The Other makes a deal with Loki: in exchange for recovering the Tesseract, a powerful energy source being studied by S.H.I.E.L.D. on Earth, his master promises to give Loki command over the Chitauri, a warmongering race of cyborgs, so he may conquer humanity. Seeing this as a chance for greatness, Loki accepts.

Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. (also known as Pegasus) was the name of the joint project between S.H.I.E.L.D. , NASA and the United States Air Force to study the Tesseract and harness its power. In the 1980s, project leader Wendy Lawson used the Tesseract's energy to create the Light-Speed Engine in an attempt to end the War. Following Lawson's death in 1989, the project was terminated. Following the aftermath of the Battle of Puente Antiguo, the World Security Council and S.H.I.E.L.D. reactivated P.E.G.A.S.U.S. to continue their attempts in harnessing the power of the Tesseract.

The Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility in the Mojave Desert is where the Tesseract is currently being researched by a group of scientist lead by Erik Selvig an Astrophysicist. Director Nick Fury has stationed Agent Clint Barton at the Main Facility to guard the Tesseract. Before arriving on site, the agent did background checks on all the scientists working there, including Erik Selvig. Despite deducing that Selvig's back history was clean as he had no contacts who would be leaking information about their activities, Barton was ordered by Fury to stay at the facility to watch over the experiments on the Tesseract.

Nick Fury and Maria Hill are called to the Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility as the Tesseract has recently begun emitting strange quantities of energy on its own accord, prompting the facility to be evacuated. After receiving the Intel on the Tesseract from Agent Coulson, Nick assigns him to speed up the process of evacuation. After expressing her doubts on the evacuation Maria Hill, is assigned the task of collecting on all equipment of Phase 2 project. On her questioning on the priority of the task, she is firmly ordered to carry out the task by Nick fury.

Fury first spoke to Selvig and demanded a report about the Tesseract's energy levels before he spoke to Barton about his views on the situation, asking for a briefing on the team, Barton expressed his belief that Selvig and his team were not a threat to them. When Fury asked him if he believed that the Tesseract had been tampered with, Barton responded by saying that if there was tampering, it was not this end of the Tesseract, as he viewed the Tesseract as a doorway from space which could be opened from the other end, something Selvig and the other scientist weren't able to figure out.

While explaining this, the Tesseract starts behaving strangely again and before any necessary precautions can be made, the Tesseract activates, opening a portal from which Loki appears. He immediately attacked the base, killing several agents. Barton was just able to save Nick Fury's life from a blast of energy from Loki's Sceptre. He uses the Sceptre, to enslave the minds of Clint Barton, Selvig and several other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

Nick removes the Tesseract from the harness and puts it in in its safe case. While he is about to leave the facility as discretely as possible, he is stopped by Loki. He announces his intention to conquer Earth and his need for Tesseract for the same. Nick Fury notices the facility is about to collapse on itself he stalls Loki by engaging him in conversation. Under Loki's influence, Barton believed that he willingly worked for Loki and recommended that they evacuate the facility as the Tesseract was about to overload. Loki orders Barton to shoot Fury before they depart.

Barton helps Loki steal the Tesseract and escape from the base towards S.H.I.E.L.D. Jeeps. However, Fury managed to survive the bullet due to wearing a Bulletproof Vest and warned Maria Hill of his betrayal, leading to a brief shoot out. Barton, Selvig and Loki managed to get into a jeep and were chased by Hill until she became trapped under rubble when the facility imploded. Nick Fury managed to catch up with them and shot at them from a Helicopter, Loki shot the helicopter from the sky and Barton drove them away to safety.

Agent Romanoff is tied to a chair in broken down warehouse where three guys trying to intimidate her and interrogate her. She is trying to get all the information from the General pulling the act she was scared and didn't know what he was talking about. While the General is trying to use some tools to scare her off her cell phone rings. The General is scared off by the treat of the caller who happens to be Agent Phil Coulson. Coulson informs Natasha that she needs to go on a mission but she refuses to saying she is already on a mission but when she is informed that Clint had been compromised she tells him to hold the call. She breaks herself free from the restraints and the three guys and renders two of them unconscious and hangs the General on a chain. Coulson informs she had to get the Big Guy. She jokes saying Stark trusts her as far as he can throw her. But he informs her the other Big Guy and she pales when she gets who it is.

Agent Romanoff heads towards Kolkata, India where Dr Bruce Banner is currently hiding. She uses a small girl by providing cash to ruse the Doctor where she is waiting for him. She assures him that she I alone and need his help. She informs him about the Tesseract being lost and its potential danger. She informs him about needing his help in tracking the cube due to the fact that it is emitting low levels of Gamma Radiation, of which he is an expert. Bruce asks her how they were able to help find him and she says that they never lost him. While talking he suddenly raises his voice which spooks Natasha and she points the gun at him which was hidden under the table. They both cool down and she orders someone to stand down through her earpiece. Bruce sarcastic reply to her is, "_Just you and me huh?"_

Director Nick Fury has a conference with the World Security Council, where the council wants Nick fury to go with Phase 2. But Nick counteracts saying that Phase 2 is not ready but the War is and they need a control team to stop it. The Council remind him that Avengers Initiative was just down and Nick denies saying it's not about Avengers but world safety and he is going to need soldiers to win the war.

Nick Fury himself meets with Steve Rogers who is seen beating the punching bag to pulp. He informs him of Loki's theft of the Tesseract, requesting his help in recovering it and subduing the invader. Fury informs him to that there is lots that needs to bring him up to speed on if he is in and that the world is even stranger than he has known. Steve says at this point there is hardly anything that can surprise him. Nick makes a bet saying he is wrong. While Steve is about to leave, Fury informs him of a debriefing package waiting for him at his apartment and asks whether there is anything that they need to know about the Tesseract to which he reply you should have left it in the ocean.

Tony Stark is entering the Stark tower after successful changing the power source with the arc reactor technology. While his suit is being dissembled JARVIS informs him that Agent Coulson is on line. He says to say he is out. When JARVIS says that the Agent is insisting, Tony replies saying "Grow a spine, JARVIS, I got date." While he is bantering with Pepper and enjoying his date, JARVIS informs him of the call again and of his protocols being overridden. Tony picks up the call and impersonates the voice of machine saying he is not available when Agent Coulson enters the main level through the elevator.

Agent Coulson hands him the info on the Tesseract and requests for his help. While going through the information of the recruits, Tony banters with Pepper about their date. After see Tony is going to be busy with a lot of work, Pepper decides to leave him to it and informs him that she is taking a flight to DC tonight. They joke about the task being a lot of homework and what would Tony get if he completes it fast. Pepper whispers in his ear of the naughty reward which he would get on its completion leaving Tony with his task and excited to complete it fast. She leaves the room along with Agent Coulson. Tony looks through the information about the Tesseract.

Pepper drops Agent Coulson on the floor where the Library is situated as he wanted to meet Bella. When he enters the room, he sees Bella engrossed reading a book sitting on the comfy chair. He was reluctant to disturb the peaceful girl but he had orders from his Director and knowing Bella as well as he has known she would be wanted in. He was not happy to be involving her in this mess but he had to follow protocol. Before he could call her she asked him to come in without looking up from her book.

He was momentarily shocked how she had known but remembered her recent training and hence the reason the Director wanted her in. According to him she was there best shot in defense if it comes to war. Nick Fury had been furious when he had found her to be training with vampires and even more so on her trip to Volterra. But when he had seen her stubborn set look and her determination to follow through her course he had no other option but to let her continue with the training. He knew her well to know of her temper. Phil was worried how to get the information to her.

"What has you so worried Uncle Phil?" she asked him setting her book aside

"Well you see Bella, there is an issue which we need your help with it." He said to her

"What is the matter?" she stood up and walked towards him

"What do you think about going on your first mission?" he asked her dodging her question.

If Bella noticed she didn't say anything about his invasion tactic instead asked him

"I'm finally allowed to go on a mission? Tony didn't put up a fit?"

"Well you see…"

Before he could inform her about him not knowing, the man in question himself answers.

"He would have had a fit had he been informed of your involvement in the first place princess."

"Agent Phil Coulson, it's really bad to provide half assed information to someone who you accept to help out in a mission." Said Tony addressing the Agent

"Well I was simply following orders and gave you the information that was deemed necessary to know about the mission." Replied Phil

"What, Director Nick Fury didn't deem it necessary to inform me of involving my niece in this mission?" Asked Tony in a scoffing manner.

Bella wanted to give her opinion on the matter at hand by saying she was now twenty and could make her own decisions but she knew it would seem juvenile and prove Tony that she really was not ready to take on a mission. She had seen the fury in his eyes when he entered the room and she knew that for him to be this angry there must be in that mission which kicked his protective instinct. She decided to approach Tony calmly.

"Uncle Tony, can I know exactly what this mission is all about?"

"No princess, it would be better if you don't really get into this mess." He replied to her softening his tone.

"Sir your protocols have been overridden by Nick Fury." Says JARVIS at the same time Nick is entering the library. Tony curses out seeing him.

"Stark, let the girl decide what she wants to do." Says Nick addressing Tony

Nick walks towards Bella handing her the files related to the mission. Tony curses out knowing what she was about to find and really didn't know how his niece would react. He had tried to stall but as usual Nick had to poke his head he thought bitterly.

When Bella sets up the files and when she is about to enter the code. Tony stops her.

"I will warn you now Bells, you will not like what you are about to see in that file."

Bella nods towards him getting the hint to be careful with her shield. She prepares for the worse that she could find and enters the code. She sees the information pop up on the screen and she expands in by projecting it out in the room. She see information about few people and their life history. She see the blue Cube known as Tesseract and its information. What catches her eyes is one word written against her brother's file. It stood out the most 'COMPROMISED.'

"What is the meaning of this." she asked Nick reigning her anger. Nick immediately understood what she meant and answered.

"When we were working on the Tesseract, Agent Barton was turned against us using mind control by him." he said pointing towards Loki's file.

When Bella heard the words mind control, her mind immediately thought that it might be vampire but when she saw the person and its information it was not a vampire but some Norse God who was out to conquer the world. She thought he could have easily been misunderstood as a vampire with how pale he looked had she not seen the baby blue eyes. She was trying to contain her anger but at the same time she was also worried for her brother, thinking what that man might make him do had her shuddering. She decided to think rationally about it. When her mind cleared of some of the anger the words mind control were repeating in her mind and she understood why Nick wanted her on this mission. With determination she turned towards Nick and said.

"Count me in."

Tony sighed knowing that he could not sway his niece as she was as stubborn as him and he too was on board. All the parties involved had accept the offer, though Rogers reluctant to do anything involving the Tesseract after his experiences with it in World War II. Banner is also hesitant to assist, fearing that his alter-ego, Hulk, may cause mayhem. Tony couldn't decline even if wanted because now his niece was involved. And Bella too determined to not accept as she had to save the brother. All were to meet at the Helicarrier for further briefing and left to do so.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried to fit all that I could in this chapter. This is by far the longest chapter of this story with a word count of 7k+. I hope I was able to do justice in writing the chapter. Sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors. I would love to know you'll thoughts on this. Until next time.**


	18. Chapter 17

**I would like to thank those who reviewed/followed/favorited the story. Here is a new chapter. Happy reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and Avengers/Marvel series belong to their respective authors. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**General POV**

On his way to S.H.I.E.L.D. for the mission aboard on Quinjet, Captain Steve Rogers is debriefed by Agent Phil Coulson about the selected people who are part of the Avengers Initiative. One member in particular intrigues him: Bruce Banner. He inquires Coulson about Banner's attempt to recreate Abraham Erskine's Super Soldier Serum. Coulson states that Banner thought gamma radiation was the key to replicate the serum which in turn resulted in him being exposed to these radiations and transforming him into Hulk. He also states that Banner is a genius giving Stephen Hawkins's example which is not understood by Steve.

There is an awkward moment when Coulson reveals that he watched Steve sleep which he immediately corrects saying that he had watched him being defrosted following his discovery in the Arctic. He then expresses with enthusiasm how much of an honour it is to have him on board to lead this team. Steve is somewhat skeptical of himself being the right candidate to lead this new team against Loki and conveys the same. However, Coulson reassures him that he is in fact the right candidate. He also explains that he had personally overseen the development of the Newly Constructed Uniform for Steve to wear which includes design input from himself regarding the look.

Steve is surprised that he will be wearing his trademark stars and stripes. He thinks that it would appear to be outdated and old-fashioned in modern era and coveys the same to Coulson. However, Coulson reassures him that with the enormous threat they are about to face and things which will be coming to light, people would need an old-fashioned symbol to inspire them with hope.

**At Loki's Hideout**

Meanwhile, Loki establishes a hideout at an old research facility which according to Clint Barton is the most secured establishment. He has Clint enlist S.H.I.E.L.D.'s enemies to his cause, amassing mercenaries, scientists, weapons and equipment to fulfil his plan of using the Tesseract to open a portal and conquer the planet.

While watching his men work, Loki notes the Sceptre's gem glowing and calling out to him. He allows himself to enter a trance where he appears to The Other and his Chitauri army across deepest space in a metaphysical form. While on the Sanctuary, Loki mocks the Chitauri and asks if they are truly as formidable as he had been promised. _The_ _Other,_ furiously reminds Loki of how he had been given a second chance after being cast out and defeated by Asgard. He then warns Loki that if he fails at his pursuit of Earth or the Tesseract was kept from the Master, then there will be no place for him to hide from the Mad Titan's wrath and when he finds him, before long he would beg for something as sweet as pain. With that Loki is thrown out of the trance.

Now unsettled about potential failure and more determined than ever, Loki meets with Selvig to discuss their next course of action to complete their plans. Erik Selvig, under Loki's control, acts as the head scientist in the construction of a device to stabilize the portal, having learned from the Tesseract itself on how to do it. While working on the portal he mocks Clint on the choice of his hide-out to which Clint explains that it was the most secure base they could acquire. Clint then informs Loki that Nick Fury would be putting a team together to stop their plans, although he insists that the team was more likely a danger to themselves than us. Loki demands to know everything about them, vowing to test them so he could rule the Earth. Clint informs Loki all about the members of Fury's team, including the dangerousness of the Hulk, Captain America, Black Widows' past, Tony Stark and the power of Stark Tower. Somehow Clint does not mention anything about Bella.

Selvig tells Clint about the need of Iridium to complete the device. Clint asks Selvig about the Iridium, having investigated where it was located and how to obtain it. Loki asks Clint what he needs to fulfil his task and Clint answers he needs a diversion, and an eyeball. With that Loki and Clint along with couple more agents travel to Stuttgart, Germany to acquire Iridium.

**At Helicarrier**

Once arriving onto the Helicarrier, Steve is introduced to Natasha Romanoff, as well as Bruce Banner who is awkwardly walking all around the Helicarrier before shaking his hand and expressing his amazement at seeing him alive.

While Steve and Banner discuss about finding the Tesseract, they are advised by Romanoff to move back inside, just moments before the entire Helicarrier is lifted into the air. Steve watches with amazement while Banner jokingly noted what a poor idea this was due to the risk of him transforming into Hulk and causing complete mayhem inside the flying headquarters. Steve, Banner and Romanoff then step inside the main control room where they see Nick Fury order his second in command, Maria Hill, that the ship's cloaking be put on, allowing them to not only fly but become invisible.

Steve watches all of this latest technology with amazement before walking over to Fury and fulfilling the bet they had made by paying him ten dollars as he was suitably amazed by what he had just seen. While Steve continues exploring the entire ship, Banner speaks to Fury about searching for the Tesseract, while Romanoff notes her fear that they would not be able to find Loki and his mind controlled hostages, which include Clint and Selvig in time. Banner suggests that they track down the Tesseract by using Gamma Radiation to which Fury readily agrees and requests him to use S.H.I.E.L.D.'s contacts to get this done. Banner is escorted by Romanoff to the lab where he could track the Tesseract.

They wait for results from Banner's search for the Tesseract so they can go and capture Loki to bring an end to his conflict. Steve stands beside Agent Coulson who, as Romanoff had warned him about previously, shyly asks him if he would be willing to sign his vintage Captain America Card Collection which he had collected. Once Steve agrees to sign the cards, Coulson continues speaking with him stating that they were his vintage set and which had taken him several years to collect all of them, while also proudly commenting on how they were still in almost mint condition.

Eventually, their hunt pays off as Jasper Sitwell an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent informs his superiors that Loki had been located in Stuttgart, Germany. He also comments his great surprise that Loki did not appear to even be attempting to hide his own identity. Once they confirm Loki's location, Director Nick Fury informed Steve that he is up and to suit up. Steve immediately suits up into his New Uniform and heads off to Germany, with Natasha Romanoff acting as his backup to capture Loki.

**Bella**

**At Stark Tower**

After Nick and Phil left, Tony and I go to his lab. He has JARVIS ready his suit.

"Bells, you sure you want to do this?" Tony asks to me again.

"I need to do this, it's Clint. I have to get him out of that mind control. He will regret later on if he harms someone innocent." I tell him with conviction.

"Well then, I was planning to give this on your 21st birthday. I guess now is good time as any."

With that said Tony enters few digits on the panel and a door opens on the opposite end of us. There in a wall case is some sort of suit. It is looked similar to what Nat wears when she is on mission but different at the same time.

"I had it designed for you" informs Tony. I raise a sceptical brow towards him and asked him

"I find it hard to believe that this was designed by you."

"You hurt me princess." He says in a mock hurt tone. "Ok Romanoff and Pepper may or may not had a hand in designing it." He admits reluctantly

"Thought so." I say hiding my smile

"Go suit up." He says in a dismissing manner.

With that I left to suit up. The suit is made up of black fabric with blue detailing on it. It was form fitting and had a bullet vest fitted in it with the same blue detailing. The suit is not leather, but rather a more tactical stretch Kevlar instead of the usually printed stretch fabrics used, although there is some of that in strategic places for mobility. It has shoulder and knee padding with the blue detailing around them and a belt with two holster for holding guns. The suit is completed by knee length black leather boots and finger less gloves. I try to see if the gloves hinder me from using my power and see I'm still able to wield the blue energy as well as my shield. I decided to braid my long hair not wanting it to distract me if it comes to a fight.

I place a pair of Glock 26 handguns in the holster and set out to meet Tony. I have got good aim now thanks to Nat who had continued my training in arms. Also she made me practice with the energy which shoots out of my palms. We had Edward figures for target practice, where I could form the energy in balls and shoot it out at the target. Let me tell you it was quiet therapeutic. Clint was jealous Nat was able to teach me to aim properly. Thinking of him, leaves me worried what he would be doing under Loki's mind control. While going to the lab there is an alert for new message on my phone. I check it to be from Peter and know it is important. It read,

_Go directly to Schäfer Sicherheitsdienst in Stuttgart, Germany._

Followed by the address of the location. I try to call him for more details but the cryptic fucker is not receiving the call. I stop and go to inform Tony of it. When I enter Tony is busy on his suit and without looking up says.

"We'll be directly going to Stuttgart, Germany."

I stop in my tracks. It can't be a coincidence, Tony and Peter cannot mention the same place at the same time. I ask Tony what is there and he said that they found Loki there and are about to capture him and he didn't want to miss the opportunity to take the fucker down. When he looks up from his work, he was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. He cleared his throat and says

"You know Bells. I'm having second thoughts on letting you out on the mission."

"What! Why?" I asked him confused. He had agreed before. Was he going to stop me from going?

"I wouldn't want to beat down other agents for looking wrong way at you." He replied in a serious tone.

"Don't be absurd Tony." I say in a disbelieving snort. "I have a pressing matter that I need to tell you."

I continue not wanting him to comment further on that topic. I hear him grumbling something like the girl still doesn't see herself clearly. I ignore it and then tell him about the message I received from Peter and he too cursed Peter for being cryptic. After much arguing and planning it is decided that he would go to capture Loki and I would go and investigate at Schäfer Sicherheitsdienst. With that we leave. Tony in his Iron man suit and me in his Quinjet with Happy as the pilot.

**General POV**

**Stuttgart, Germany**

Loki disguised in a suit, arrives at the museum where Heinrich Schäfer is attending a function. He leisurely walks down the stairs towards where Schäfer is addressing the crowd. Loki's plan is to cause a distraction by disrupting the gala at the large museum while Hawkeye, along with a few men, will raid Schäfer Sicherheitsdienst for Iridium. He strikes terror into the hearts of guests by securing the one thing needed by Hawkeye to breach the security measures: Heinrich Schäfer's eyeball. He attacks Schäfer, grabs the man and flips him onto a bench, then uses a special device to saw into his eyeball, allowing Clint access to steal the Iridium.

At the same time, Clint uses his infiltration skills and knowledge of S.H.I.E.L.D. to help to steal Iridium which is needed to stabilize the Tesseract. While Loki attacked Heinrich Schafer and used a device to violently scan his eyeball, Clint silently shoots several guards with his arrows before getting inside and using a hologram of Schafer's eyeball to gain access to the facility. He successfully get his hand on Iridium.

While Clint is stealing the Iridium, Bella just enters the facility. She sees many guards lying with arrow sticking out of them. She regains herself, reminding herself that Clint has done this under Loki's Control. She shields herself, ready to fight off Clint if the need arises, vowing herself that she is going to get him out of Loki's control.

While scouting the surrounding area she comes up on an agent standing guard. She sneaks upon him, covers his mouth and sticks the chip to his neck given by Tony and presses the button. The guard falls unconscious. She carefully lays him down but somehow his gun is dropped down making a noise. She hides behind a wall not wanting to seen.

The thudding noise alerts Clint and he hands the container with Iridium to Loki's Second in Command and the third best agent of S.H.I.E.L.D after Barton and Romanoff: Brett Dalton. He signals him to stay put and carryout the second course of action if the need arise. When he looks through the window but is unable to see anyone. Alert and poised with his bow and arrow, Clint gets out of the storage unit. While scanning his surrounding for immediate threat, he is elevated and encased in a blue bubble. Clint understands its Bella's doing but due to being under Loki's manipulation he sees her as an enemy that he needs to destroy. He waits for her to come out of hiding so that he can attack.

Once Bella has Clint in her shield, she comes forward and faces him. She is stunned to see lifeless, cold hearted Clint, which she had never seen him as before. She notes that the once lively baby blue eyes of his, were replaced with completely blank dark icy blue haze. Bella clears her mind and tries to reach out her mental shield towards him, when he taunts her. Clint uses the knowledge which he had of her fears and insecurities to provoke her. He taunts Bella that she cannot fight without her shield and she is nothing without it. Bella is provoked and drops the shield around him thus making him fall on the ground.

Bella immediately acts not giving Clint time to use his arrow and twists his hand behind his back and kicks him. Clint recovers and fires an arrow at Bella but she barely dodges it. Bella uses the wall as a momentum and kicks him. Clint falters but before he could use his arrow on Bella again, she already has him in chokehold. Clint head-butts her and she loses her hold on him. Before Clint use another one of arrow, Bella regains momentum and has him captured in her mental and physical shield.

Clint drops down to the floor screaming. Bella lowers only the physical shield knowing Clint can't escape. She feels Clint's mind and tries to use her mental shield on him. Loki's mind control tries to fight back with Bella's power making it excruciating painful for Clint. Bella was so concentrated on Clint that she missed the other agent who was present inside the storage unit and make a successful escape with Iridium. Clint succumbs to the pain and lays unconscious on the ground. Bella calls Happy and together they take Clint on the Quinjet and head towards Helicarrier.

Upon arriving in Germany at the Gala, Steve witnesses Loki forcing an entire crowd of the bystanders to kneel before him. Seeing Loki is about to execute an elderly man, Captain America uses his Shield to deflect an incoming blast from Loki's Sceptre, thus protecting the man who refused to kneel before Loki. Captain America comments that the last time he had been in Germany during World War II, he had come into conflict with HYDRA and the Red Skull who he had previously defeated. Getting back onto his feet, Loki notes that Captain America is the soldier he has already heard of and calls him a man out of time.

Captain states that he is not the one who is out as time just before Black Widow appears behind in the Quinjet and orders Loki to surrender. Loki then fires a beat of energy from his Sceptre which barely misses the Quinjet. Captain then engages in a fierce battle with Loki, who often gains the upper hand due to his superior Asgardian strength, blocking every throw of his shield. Standing over him, Loki tries to force Captain to kneel in surrender, but Captain refuses by saying that he would not. Their fight continues even tough Steve is at a disadvantage against the God of Mischief.

While Captain America manages to hold his own with his fight against Loki, Romanoff tries to get a shot at Loki but is unable to due to Loki using his magic to make multiple illusions of himself appear. Suddenly loud AC/DC'S "Shoot to Thrill" starts to play on the Quinjet as Iron Man flows in to help and asks her if she had missed him, making her smile.

As Iron Man flows down, he fires his powerful blast which knocks Loki back before aiming every weapon his Mark VI Armor has towards the God of Mischief. As Steve reclaims his shield and stands by Iron Man, both greet each other with their names. Loki seemingly surrenders easily, dropping his Sceptre and then agreeing to go with them as their prisoner. This makes Steve somewhat suspicious, thinking that it had been far too easy to defeat him.

**In Quinjet**

After successfully capturing Loki, they bring him on the Quinjet to take him to the Helicarrier. On their way back in the Helicarrier, Nick Fury asks Romanoff whether Loki had said anything to which she informs him that he has stayed silent.

Steve speaks to Tony about his uneasiness with Loki's surrender, stating that it appears to be far too easy considering the fight they had previously engaged with. While they were speaking, Stark commented on Steve's fighting skills and subtly mocks his lack of knowledge of modern society since returning from World War II, questioning if he had taken up Pilates. However, they are interrupted by a mysterious thunderstorm. When Steve sees a frightened with unease Loki, he sarcastically asks him if he is afraid of lightning.

Loki, however, explains that he is not nervous of lighting but he is in fact not fond of what would soon follow it, making Steve somewhat uneasy. Without warning, Thor then appears on the roof of the Quinjet and promptly breaks inside. As Stark dons' his Mark VI Armor, Thor knocks him back into Steve using Mjølnir and grabs Loki and flies away with him. Stark immediately pursues them and despite Black Widow advising him to sit it out stating it being too dangerous for him to fight off Gods, Steve skydived after both of them, insisting that there was only one God and he did not dress like either Thor or Loki.

Thor takes Loki to a nearby mountain where he attempts to reason with him, imploring him to remember that they were once brothers as they had been raised together and spent years playing and fighting together. Thor asks him to return home to Asgard and surrender the Tesseract. Loki, however, still resents his brother and refuses to cooperate, claiming that Odin is not is real father. When Loki mentions his knowledge of the Tesseract, Thor demands to know how he knew so much but he refuses to say anything. Thor regains Mjølnir and threatens his brother, but before he could get the information he needs from him about the Tesseract's location, Thor is tackled by Iron Man and knocked off the side of the mountain.

While Thor gets his bearings, Iron Man reveals himself. Thor warns Tony to not touch him again, to which Tony tells him not to take his things. Thor warns Tony that he had no idea what he is dealing with to which Tony mockingly says that Thor looked like he was in a William Shakespeare production in the park, telling him that he looks like he was wearing his mother's drapes. Thor informs that Loki will face Asgardian Justice to which Tony replies that once he gets the Cube, Loki is all his until then to stay out of it and taunts him as Tourist.

The two began to battle as Thor is refused to take Loki to the Asgardian Dungeons. Thor furiously strikes Iron Man who defends himself. During the fight Thor summons lightning to his Mjølnir and electrocutes Stark however this only succeeds in super-charging Stark's suit. J.A.R.V.I.S. informs Tony that his suit is at 400% capacity, allowing him to blast Thor off his feet. When Thor attempts to charge at him, Iron Man charges back and manages to push him straight into a mountain but Thor continues to fight back and causes them to crash land back in the forest where they then continue fighting each other.

Captain America intervenes and attempts to reason with Thor, questioning him what he was doing on earth to which Thor response that he has come to put an end to Loki's scheme. Steve points out that they should not be fighting with each other, but should instead join forces against Loki's schemes and asks Thor to put his hammer down as the sign of peace between them.

In response, Thor furiously refuses to put down his hammer and instead knocks Iron Man back when he mocks him and then leaps towards Captain America, bringing Mjølnir down upon his shield. The shield absorbs the impact instead and creates a massive shockwave throughout the surrounding woodland, sending Thor hurtling backward. Afterward, the three of them stand up and look at each other. Once they see the massive amount of damage caused from their clash, they stop fighting and take Loki into captivity who was enjoying them fighting each other the whole time. They bring him at the Helicarrier.

**At Helicarrier**

While on their way to the Helicarrier, Bella informs Nick Fury about finding Clint and the event that took place in freeing him from mind control. Fury informs that, Clint will kept in confinement till it is confirmed he is out of the mind control mojo. Bella is not happy to hear this but keeps quiet as she wants Clint to be free from the mind control. She didn't want to see the empty look in Clint eyes again.

When they arrive in the Helicarrier, an agent is already waiting for them. Happy drops Bella along with Clint, promising her he won't inform Tony that she is on the Helicarrier and goes back to his work. The agent carries Clint to the confinement cell and restraints him on to leather chaise. Bella follows them and requests Nick to allow her to wait in the cell till he wakes up. Nick reluctantly agrees knowing that she would be best shot if Clint is not his self. With that Nick leaves for the control room. The remaining team is not aware of this event. Bella goes through the Avengers file to a certain man in Blue suit catching her eye.

As armed guards march Loki down the hallways and past Bruce Banner's laboratory, Loki smiles at the scientist, making him uneasy and raising suspicion all round. Loki is placed in a confinement capsule which had been designed, without Banner's knowledge, to hold a rogue Hulk.

Loki taunts Nick Fury about his failed attempts to understand and control the Tesseract and his gathering of misfits to defend Earth. However, Fury remains confident and tell the God of Mischief that he had made him very desperate and he might live to regret this. Nick warns Loki that if he tries to escape or break through the cell, it would drop him 30,000 feet straight downward, which would hopefully be fatal to him. He gives the 'Ant-Boot' reference. Loki goes on to tell Fury that he had finally seen what real power was and Fury took this as a cue to leave taunting if real power needs any magazine or anything than to tell him.

Steve and his other teammates watch the holographic video of Nick Fury interrogating Loki over his schemes. Steve asks Thor about Loki's intension, to which Thor reveals that Loki has an army of the Chitauri who he will use to conquer the Earth and hand over the Tesseract to his leader in exchange. Romanoff tells Thor that Erik Selvig and Clint Barton are under Loki's control now. When Bruce insults Loki, calling him crazy, Thor tells Bruce to take care of how he speaks about Loki as he is his brother, Romanoff informs him that Loki has killed eighty people in the two days making Thor tell them that Loki was adopted.

As the group attempts to learn Loki's primary objective and why he has just allowed himself to be captured by them, Tony Stark unaware of his niece's presence on the Helicarrier, arrives with Phil Coulson on the bridge and explains exactly why Loki now needs to use Iridium and Erik Selvig's knowledge to stabilize and harness the Tesseract's energy to open a portal. Stark then joins the group, complimenting Thor on his fighting skills and pointing out an Agent playing Galaga. He then states Loki needs Iridium in order to control the Tesseract's power. As Stark is stating why Loki needed Erik Selvig and Clint Barton in his mission, he is questioned by Maria Hill on his new found expertise in thermonuclear astrophysics to which he replies that he has done his research the night before, noting that all Loki needed was a power source to control the Tesseract. While going on about the remaining raw materials he plants a hacking device on S.H.I.E.L.D. controls, allowing J.A.R.V.I.S. to begin searching S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database.

Steve questions Tony what kind of Power Source Loki would need for the Tesseract which leads to Tony and Bruce to discuss the theories in detail. Steve struggles to understand the theories discussed between them. Tony introduces himself to Bruce who understands all of his own theories. Stark then compliments Banner on his own intelligence and ability to turn into Hulk. Nick Fury then reminds everyone that Dr Banner is here to track the Tesseract and suggested Stark and Banner work together to try and understand Loki's Sceptre. Steve compare it to a HYDRA weapon. Fury then states the Sceptre being powered by the cube and comparing its power of brainwashing to the Wizard of Oz reference, which goes over Thor's head but excites Steve, as he had finally understood this reference. Stark and Banner departed for the lab to begin their research.

Stark and Banner discuss all of Erik Selvig's work in their New Lab. Stark invites him to come work at Stark Tower for a stress free work place, despite Banner claiming that he broke Harlem last time he was in New York City. Stark then tries once to annoy Banner by poking him with a prod in order to test his ability to resist his transformation, only to get no response apart from pain. Steve enters and demand Tony to stop, as Banner's transformation would put all the lives on the Helicarrier at risk.

Stark wonders if Banner used jazz or marijuana to keep his cool, which Steve finds less than funny and tells Stark he was risking the lives of everyone on board the Helicarrier and should be focusing on the issues at hand at the same time stating Banner to take offence. Stark, however, reveals that his primary focus had become learning exactly why S.H.I.E.L.D. had brought them all together and what Director Fury was planning for bringing them together at this time. Steve then questions if Stark thinks Fury is hiding something important from all of them to which Stark notes that Fury is still a spy and bound to have secrets.

Stark then complies Doctor Banner to reveal his own misgivings about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s motivations behind researching the Tesseract in the first place. Banner notes that Loki's quote about a warm light for all mankind, while he was being interrogated, might have been a reference to Stark Tower back in New York City. Stark then reveals that he is using J.A.R.V.I.S. to hack into the Helicarrier in order to learn what Fury is hiding from them, which makes Rogers incredibly uncomfortable, leading to Rogers accusing Stark of refusing to stay focused on defeating Loki, only for Stark to insult his Uniform and send him out of his lab.

Stark comments on how his father had so often admired Rogers having worked with him back in World War II. When Stark notes his desire to want Banner to be in the fight with them when it comes time for it, Banner insisted that he cannot, calling Hulk a nightmare. Stark then tells Banner about how his Arc Reactor is keeping the shrapnel he gained from his kidnapping away from his heart, calling it a terrible privilege to which Banner claims his situation is not the same. Stark notes to Banner that all the gamma radiation that he was exposed to, should have killed him and maybe Hulk saved his life, to which Banner questions for what. Stark replies we will find out.

After Steve orders Stark to go back to tracking down the Tesseract, he become suspicious of the theories and sets to search the storage areas of the Helicarrier, sneaking into closed off parts of the ship. Steve eventually discovers what Fury is seemingly hiding from them. Opening a box hidden in one of the rooms, Steve finds HYDRA weaponry and technology, including the HYDRA Assault Rifles which had been used by the Red Skull and surmises that S.H.I.E.L.D. is in fact attempting to harness all the power of the Tesseract to create similar weapons to these.

Later on Thor asks Agent Phil Coulson about Jane Foster, Coulson informs that she is moved into a secure location as soon as Erik Selvig was put under Loki's control. Thor personally thanks Coulson for this action to protect the woman he loves and they discuss how he views Selvig as a good man, noting that Loki must have targeted him due to their friendship. Coulson then explains that Selvig often spoke of his own encounter with Thor.

Thor expresses his displeasure at the way the Asgardians claim to be a more advanced race within the Nine Realms but how their own Wars is often fought on Earth, leaving the humans to pay the price. He compares their wars to the fights of the Bilge snipe a huge scaly creature with big antlers. Thor explains to Coulson what the Bilge snipe are and how they trample everything within their path. Thor then notes how Loki's rage had followed him to New Mexico where he had fought the Destroyer to protect innocent lives. Thor states that in his youth he had desired war, but seeing the reality had now changed his views.

Their conversation is interrupted when Nick Fury approaches and asks Thor, if he can make Loki confess where the Tesseract is, but Thor insists that all Loki really desires is his revenge against his family for Odin's lies about his true heritage. Fury then asks Thor, what he is prepared to do in order to keep all Loki's plans from reaching fruition. Thor tells him that he is still unsure. When Thor notes that Loki is still their prisoner, Fury notes that Loki clearly has his plans, as he appears to be the only person on board the Helicarrier who actually wants to be there.

Agent Romanoff decides to interrogate Loki and find out his intentions. Romanoff approaches the demigod Loki, undetected so she could interrogate him to which he notes that not a lot of people could sneak up on him.

Romanoff wants to know what Loki has done with Clint Barton unaware that he is already on board. Loki tells her that he has expanded his mind. When she asks him his intensions for Barton after he had conquers Earth, Loki questions her feelings asking if it is love. She makes it clear that she owns Barton a debt and she tells Loki about her history with Barton. Loki instead tells Romanoff that she fought in the service of killers her whole life, asking her if she will be willing to sacrifice the fate of humanity for the safety of Barton.

Romanoff decides to pretend to break down her barriers in hope of Loki revealing his plans. Loki then taunt her, telling her about her history which Barton had told him about. Loki spits off at her, telling her that he will force Barton to kill her and in the process ends up revealing that he plans on unleashing the Hulk. Romanoff then thanks Loki for his cooperation, warns S.H.I.E.L.D. about Loki's plan and goes to escort Banner to his room.

Stark and Banner learn that S.H.I.E.L.D. is trying to harness the Tesseract's powers to begin Phase 2 and create weapons of mass destruction. Fury soon learns of their schemes and challenges them both on what they are up to. At the same time they are by Steve who finds out that S.H.I.E.L.D. was using HYDRA's technology to learn how to harness it, based on Red Skull's designs. Just as Fury tries to defend his actions, Stark contradicts him, forcing him to confess they were building the weapons in response to Thor and the recent Battle of Puente Antiguo which they were unprepared for.

As the argument intensifies, Thor explains that it was Fury's work with the Tesseract that had attracted Loki and his allies to earth. It leads to Stark comparing Phase 2 to a nuclear detergent and Steve and Fury to comment on how Stark Industries had previously made money building weapons for the United States Armed Forces. Steve and Stark argue on the ethics of heroism, where Steve argues that Stark is not the type of man who would make the real sacrifice, while Stark argues that the only reason Steve is special is due to Howard Stark's work with the Super Soldier Serum.

With everyone agreeing that they are being manipulated by Fury, Bruce claims that the Avengers are not a team but a time bomb. As Stark makes jokes, Steve begins to lose his temper as threatens to fight Stark, leading to Thor laughing at them calling them petty and tiny. Finally, Banner begins confronting everyone, confessing to have once tried to end his own life before picking up the Spectre as he became angry. Seeing this, Steve manages to get through to him and everyone realized that Loki has been manipulating all of them while he was on the Helicarrier which is what had led to the argument.

Using Hulk as a distraction is not the only aspect of Loki's real intentions. He had a backup plan which no one was aware of. More of his full scheme becomes clear as a jet carrying his Second in Command Brett Dalton and other rogue agents came to his aid, following a signal from the Sceptre. Dalton though not as good a marksman as Barton uses one of Barton's explosive arrow to destroy one of the rotors of the Helicarrier. The blow up causes a massive fireball to strike into the room which all of the Avengers are in. It knocks back all the occupants of the room. Dalton puts down the bow, readies is weapons and signals his team for attack.

* * *

**Sorry to leave it hanging. I will update the next chapter by the tonight or max by tomorrow morning. It is almost complete just the ending remaining. Also if you notice most of the chapter is compilation of the movie The Avengers but with little changes as I needed to put Bella's power to use somewhere. Brett Dalton a random name I used to replace Clint's character to keep the plot and events of The Avengers movie as original as possible. Further in the story you can expect changes in the events as Bella would be joining the Avengers. Stay tuned for the Heroes to fight Chitauri in next chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know your views on the chapter. Also a question to you guys to you want the events of the movies occurring in this story to be in detail or just a summary? Let me know in the reviews or PM me.**


	19. Chapter 18

**I would like to thank those who reviewed/followed/favorited the story. Here is a new chapter. It is bound to have many grammar/spelling mistakes. Head's up in advance. Happy reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and Avengers/Marvel series belong to their respective authors. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Attack at the Helicarrier**

During the massive argument between the Avengers, Agent Dalton, accompanied by rouge soldiers working for Loki, attack the Helicarrier, crippling one of its engines. The resulting explosion destroys the lab that the group is in and causes Romanoff and Dr Banner to fall into the boiler area where they are trapped by wreckage and also knocks off others in different directions.

The blast forces Captain America and Iron Man to put aside their differences and work together to help to save the damaged ship before it is too late. Soon chaos ensues in the Helicarrier. All the agents arms themselves to fight off the intruders. Nick Fury, who trying to recover from the blast, gets Intel from his second in command Maria Hill, on the status of the damage caused to Helicarrier. Hill informs the engine needs to be patch up from outside. Nick assigns the task to Stark.

Romanoff lies senseless on the floor. A large piece of equipment is fallen on to her foot and she notices herself trapped with Bruce Banner who is trying to control from transforming into Hulk. She attempts to calm Banner down, but he is too angry to see reason. She signals the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents coming to her aid to back off, knowing they will be in danger. As she tried to free herself from the equipment, she witnesses Banner transforming into Hulk, leaving her horrified.

She finally frees herself and attempts to escape from Hulk. Filled with rage, Hulk chases after her with the intent of killing her. She tries to hide from him but she can't seem to escape from him. Scared at his roar she fires at him which enrages him even more and she runs off. Hulk manages to outrun her and throws her aside, which winds her up and makes her immobile. Just as Hulk is about to strike her, Thor charges into Hulk knocking him in through the wall.

Thor fights Hulk with him being the only one who could match him for strength. Thor tries and fails to reason with Banner, hoping to avoid fighting with him. Hulk enraged, manages to lift up Thor and punch him through the hanger, causing Thor to bleed from his nose due to the impact of such a powerful punch. Unafraid of the beast and its incredible strength, Thor summons Mjolnir to his hand and uses it to strike Hulk across the face, knocking him into a jet. Thor learns that these attacks only add to Hulk's rage as he rips the Jet apart and throws it at him. Thor uses his Mjolnir to pin Hulk to the ground before trying to choke him out with all of his might. Hulk furiously lets out a mighty roar of anger while he trying to escape Thor's grasp.

Hulk starts to gain the upper hand against Thor and throws him around like a rag doll across the ship. Thor is then aided by as a single S.H.I.E.L.D. jet, sent by Nick Fury to fire upon Hulk. Thor manages to avoid the bullets while the furious Hulk turns his attention to the Jet. Hulk leaps from the Helicarrier and lands on the Jet ripping it apart which leads him to fall down on the ground when the jet blasts.

When one of the Helicarrier's engines is destroyed by Dalton, Stark quickly suits up in the Mark VI Armor and rushes outside to try and assist in its repair. He soon assesses the damage and asks Captain America to help him by checking all the main controls. He enters inside the engine, however is soon frustrated due to Rogers lack of understanding of the modern technology. He then instructs Rogers that he will restart the Helicarrier's propellers himself and to pull the red lever when he signals.

At the same time, Dalton and the mercenary team head to the bridge where S.H.I.E.L.D. agents led by Nick Fury and Maria Hill engage them in fight. The agents are killed but Dalton uses a special device to hack the computers sabotaging the second rotor. Fury then informs whoever is listening to go after Dalton as he was headed towards detention where Loki is present. Romanoff copies and heads towards him.

As Rogers waits for Iron Man's signal, he is forced to fend off Loki's brainwashed agents as one of them attempts to throw his grenade to further damage the propellers. Rogers manages to block them by firing at them with a machine gun and desperately attempts to keep them at bay while Iron Man is working on restarting the engines. With Loki's agent still firing at him, Rogers loses his footing and falls from the platform, barely holding on by grabbing a wire. He uses all his strength to pull himself back onto the platform while still avoiding all the enemy gunfire.

The blast startled Bella as she felt its effect in the recovery room and somehow it brought Clint to awareness. Clint struggling in his restraints trying to clear is mind from the effects of Loki's manipulation sees Bella looking at him. When Bella sees Clint's usual Baby Blue eyes and the remorse and struggle in them, she quickly releases him from the restraints. Before Clint can talk they see the chaos outside and immediately run to help out to help. On their way Clint explains Loki's plan of escape and they move towards the detention level. On their way, two of the agents attack them. Clint engages in the fight and signals Bella to go to detention level to stop Loki.

With the threat of Hulk's incredible rage finally over, Thor goes to make sure that Loki is still being contained inside the Helicarrier. When he arrives, he discovers that the cell door is being opened and Loki is leaving. Thor in a desperate move tries to stop Loki from leaving by leaping at him, but is tricked by Loki's illusion and is trapped in the cell. Loki looks upon his brother and mocks him for once again falling for his deceptions.

Still dazed from her encounter with Hulk, Romanoff is forced to take on Brett Dalton, who is under Loki's control. While Dalton is walking down the Helicarrier, she sneaks behind him in an attempt to disarm him. The two engage in a prolonged fight using their combat skills. She is able to fight him and defend herself from his attacks with his guns and knife. Dalton uses all his top-level training to kill his once fellow agent, including firing several shots from his gun at her, which she is able to dodge them. While fighting with him she is able to dis arm him, resulting in Dalton driving a knife into her neck while pulling her hair back. She uses her teeth to disarm him which results him to drop the knife.

In the end, Dalton is no match for Romanoff's speed and quick-thinking and eventually, she get the upper hand and slams his head onto a steel pipe. The blow weakens Loki's grip on his mind and he recognizes Romanoff, calling her by her first name. She knocked him out with a final strong punch to the head, breaking his connection to Loki and restoring his mind.

Meanwhile, Thor tries to break the glass, but it causes the cell to almost fall from the sky. Loki then mocks Thor's dangerous situation and threatens to drop the cage, stating how the humans believe that Asgardians are immortal and he wishes to test the theory by sending Thor falling to his death. Just as Loki is about to drop the cage, Phil Coulson confronts him with the Destroyer Armor Prototype Gun , which was created from the remains that had been gathered from the Destroyer. Before Coulson could recapture Loki and free Thor, Loki uses another illusion to get behind Coulson and stabs him through the heart. Thor yells out in anger seeing his ally mortally wounded and slowly dying. Thor looks on helplessly as Loki shows him Agent Coulson's blood on his Sceptre's blade. Loki then drops him out of the Helicarrier, wishing it would finally kill his brother once and for all.

Plummeting towards the ground at incredible speed, Thor is thrown from side to side in the Glass confinement. He is unable to hit the glass as he tumbles from one end to another. Finally he manages to secure himself against one area and uses the power of Mjolnir to smash free from the cell's solid glass walls just in time to avoid the impact of the crash. The cell smashes against some rocks and is completely destroyed. Thor lands heavily in an empty field, dropping Mjolnir upon his hard landing on the ground.

As Coulson lays on the ground bleeding to death, he summons the strength to tell Loki that he stands no chance of winning this war. Loki claims he had no disadvantage as the Avengers are scattered and the Helicarrier is destroyed. Before Loki can attack Coulson, he fires the Destroyer Gun at him, sending him flying through a wall.

Bella nears the detention level just when she hears the fire blast. She enters the room to see Coulson lying on the ground fighting for his life. She nears him, presses her hand on the wound trying to stop it from bleeding at the same time commanding Phil to stay put. Just as she is about to inform Fury, she feels something flow from her into Coulson and she blacks out.

At the same time, Dalton's hacking device results in shutting down the Helicarrier's power, causing it to fall out of the sky which shortens the time Iron Man has to save the day. He uses his laser to cut through the damaged propeller and decides to use his suit's power to restart the engine by hand. He puts all of his might into pushing the engine in order to get in spinning fast enough to lift the Helicarrier back up into the air, saving all of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on board. However, he soon realizes it was beginning to move too fast for him to keep up and asks Captain to pull the lever, only to learn he is now busy fighting Loki's own soldiers. Rogers is able to pull the lever just moments before Iron Man would have been shredded in the propeller blades. Iron Man then flows to Captain America's location and subdues the soldier attacking him before his suit loses all power.

Loki retrieves his Sceptre, gets on-board Quinjet and heads to New York City, where Erik Selvig is readying the portal at the destined location where they intend to complete their experiments.

Nick Fury enters in the detention level to see Coulson trying to fight his death and Bella lying unconscious near him. He calls the paramedics and orders Coulson to stay put only for him to hear Coulson suggesting to use his death as motivation for the divided Avengers to work together as a team. The paramedics work on both Bella and Coulson as Fury informs others of losing Coulson refraining from saying anything about Bella.

It is completely quiet on the Helicarrier following the Attack. The small victory of saving it from crashing is bitter sweet as everyone is mourning for the loss of Agent Phil Coulson.

Natasha and Clint are in the recovery room, where Bella is currently on the bed still unconscious. Natasha listens to his worry about his sister's well being. After Natasha's reassures him of Bella being perfectly fine in no time, they discuss about his experience with Loki's mind control. Clint describes it by comparing it to completely being unmade and question whether she ever felt it. Natasha points out he is aware that she knows what it's like. When Clint gathers the courage to ask how many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents he had killed, Natasha tells him that Loki and Loki alone was responsible for the killings and he must not blame himself.

At the same time, Steve and Tony have a meeting with Nick Fury to discuss the next step following these events. Fury informs Tony that Bella is present on the Helicarrier and has brought back Agent Barton. When Tony is about to call her, he informs him that currently she is under medical observation as she was found unconscious near the detention level where Phil was found dead. Tony is angry about Bella and Happy, lying about her being at Home but refrains from saying anything. Tony demands to know what is wrong with Bella, but Nick had no answer for him and says the Doctors are trying to determine the same.

Fury expresses his own deep regret for Coulson's death, stating that he lost his best man. He then presents Rogers with the Captain America Card Collection that Coulson had asked him to sign. Stark listens in on silence, while Steve watches the cards stained with Coulson's blood. Fury then states that they couldn't locate the Tesseract and that Thor and Banner are missing. He then confesses that he was planning on recreating HYDRA weapons with Tesseract's power stating that he never relayed on it. He informs the two the reason for Avengers Initiative, stating that it was an idea to bring remarkable individuals together, who could become something more and fight the battles which could never be fought by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He then states that Coulson died still believing in this. Hearing this, Stark gets to his feet and leaves the room.

Stark leaves the meeting early and goes to the spot where Coulson had died while he had been trying to save Thor's life. Steve speaks with him there, questioning if Coulson was married and learns of his possible relationship with a cellist. Steve calls Coulson a good man to which Tony claims that he was an idiot for not waiting for backup before engaging in the fight. Steve tries to get his mind back on the mission and focus on Loki. He then questions Tony if this is the first time he has ever lost a fellow soldier which leads Tony furiously claim they are not soldiers and refuses to fight for Fury anymore.

Steve claims he too is not following Fury and tries to get Stark's focus at the issue at hand. He states that Loki still needs a power source for the Tesseract and they need to focus on figuring out where this could be. Stark then states that in killing Coulson and trying to tear them apart, Loki has made this conflict personal. Steve notes that this is exactly the point as Loki wants to be seen victorious over the Earth.

Steve's attempt to get through to Stark works. While rambling on about the theatrics that Loki has pulled off as part of his grand plan for world domination, Stark comes close to finding out where the Asgardian God of Mischief will set off the portal to bring the alien army forth. While commenting on how Loki wants his victory to be seen by the world, Stark realizes that Loki will built something out of ego. While commenting how he will want his name to be seen, Tony realises that Stark Tower is best as it would provide both the perfect source of energy to open the portal and serve as a taunt. With a "son of a bitch" escaping his lips, Stark informs Rogers of his epiphany and quickly walks out of the room.

**Battle of New York**

Everyone prepares to go to the Stark tower to defeat Loki, where Erik Selvig is setting up the portal to bring the Chitauri army to Earth.

Steve suited up in his Captain America outfit goes to the Recovery room where he knows Agent Romanoff is present. He opens the door and address to Romanoff.

"Time to go."

"Go where?" She questions

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those Jets?" He asks her

"I can." replies Clint just drying his hands after freshening up after the whole ordeal.

Steve looks to Natasha for conformation and after a quick nod from her he addresses Clint,

"You got a suit?"

"Yeah" replies Clint

"Then suit up." With that said Steve leaves to get ready himself.

All the Avengers prepare themselves for the battle. Thor who is present in the field where he was thrown out after the crash, picks up his Mjolnir and regains his power by summoning a lightning bolt from the heavens, which gifts him not only with his great power back, but a new battle armor which falls from the heavens and wraps itself around Thor. Now ready for battle, Thor goes in search for both Loki and the rest of the Avengers.

Hulk who is transformed back into Banner, wake up naked in the warehouse. A security guard at the warehouse who watched the whole scene unfold, informs him that he did not harm anyone during his crash-landing and he believes that Hulk had controlled his fall to prevent casualties. The security guard then asks him if he is an alien, to which Banner assures him he was not. Giving Banner clothes, the guard asks Banner if there was someplace he has to be. Deciding to help the Avengers, Banner informs the man that he needs to go to New York, and the guard allows Banner to use his motorcycle.

At the same time in Helicarrier, Steve collects his shield, Clint gets suited up and secures his Bow and Arrow and together along with Natasha, they head towards the hanger where the Quinjet is. After making some repairs to his Iron Man helmet, Tony suits ups. Captain America alongside Romanoff and Barton march together inside the hanger and take over a Quinjet which is being watched by Agent Tyler who tries to stop them but instead is ordered to leave by Steve.

While the Avengers are preparing themselves, Nick is approached by Bella who has seen the whole act put up by Nick to get the Avengers together. Aware that Phil Coulson is alive as Bella had seen his wound close just before losing consciousness she states

"You know when they realize that Agent Phil is alive, they are going to be mighty pissed that you yet again lied to them." says Bella getting out of hiding.

"You know as well as I, that I had to do what I did in order to get them together." "They were scattered and needed motivation and it worked, didn't it." He points out "And you are one to talk Swan, were you not one to lie just few hours back to Stark." Before Bella could continue he orders her.

"You need to suit up. They are going to need you and when all is done and over with, we are going to discuss of this new power of yours." Nick orders to Bella

"Man thinks I'm one of his agents to order around." Grumbles Bella.

Nick just raises an eyebrow at her and she soon realises she said it aloud and her cheeks colour pink in embarrassment. Bella leaves to suit up and call her trusted friend Happy to help her drop near the battle field.

When Bella leaves, Nick Fury still is in the control room and shuffles Coulson's Captain America Collection Cards. Agent Hill approaches him having just missed the conversation he had with Bella and unaware that Agent Phil is alive.

"Sir."

"Agent Hill" replies Nick in acknowledgement.

"Those cards, they were in Coulson's locker, not in his jacket." She point out to him not understanding what the Director was playing at.

Looking at the cards Nick replies "They needed the push."

"_We have and unauthorised departure from bay 6_." is announced through the com.

Maria Hill and Nick Fury see Tony Stark fly by the Helicarrier, followed by Quinjet piloted by Clint.

"They found him." "Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do." "I want eyes on everything." Nick orders Hill

"Yes Sir." With that said Hill and Fury both leave to get the communication systems up.

Iron Man flies himself straight to New York City in order to finally confront Loki and end his attack, he finds the armour losing power along the way. Iron Man soon arrives at Stark Tower where he finds a device has been installed on the roof powered by the Tesseract and is being controlled by Professor Erik Selvig. Iron Man orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to cut the power from the tower, only to learn from him that despite turning off the Arc reactor the portal is working as the device is already self-sustaining. He fails to convince Selvig to shut down the device. Iron Man then blasts it, however the barrier around the device bounces the blast back knocking off Selvig at the side rendering him unconscious. J.A.R.V.I.S. informs Stark that the barrier is pure energy and is unreachable.

Iron Man sees that Loki is watching in amusement from the balcony of Stark's penthouse. Seeing that there is now nothing else he could do to stop the invasion, Stark decided to change tactics and tells J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate Plan B. J.A.R.V.I.S. informs Stark that Mark VII is not ready, to which Stark states to skip spinning rims as there is not much time on hand. He then lands down and has the Mark VI armour removed and faces off against Loki without any defences.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Taunts Loki

"Actually, I'm planning to threaten you." Replies Tony sarcastically

"You should have left your armour on for that." Loki taunts further.

"Yeah. It's seen a bit of mileage, and you got the glow stick of destiny." Is Stark's sarcastic reply to which Loki gives a shark like smile looking at his Sceptre.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything." Replies Loki with his smile still intact and getting Stark's tactic.

"No, no threatening." Says Tony as if dismissing him.

"No drink? Are you sure?" Tony confirms again moving towards the bar of the penthouse.

"I'm having one." Replies Loki with serious expression and turning around to look out through the glass of the penthouse. "The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that." he turn around facing Stark and questions "What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers." Says Tony making a drink for himself. At Loki's questioning look Tony replies rolling his eyes. "That's what we call ourselves. We're sort of like a team." "Earth's mightiest heroes type thing."

"Yes I've met them." says as if happy having met them.

"Yeah." Says Tony equally fake and enthusiastic smile.

"It takes us a while to take any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count, here. Your brother, the demigod." Loki cringes at the mention of him. Tony continues the count at the same time discreetly puts on the Colantotte Bracelets . "A super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend. A man with breath taking anger management issues." at the mention of hulk Loki gives a smile. Tony continues already put on the bracelets, "a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella…" says Tony pointing at Loki who gives a smile as if proud of himself. "You've managed to piss off every single one of them." continues Tony

"That was the plan." Says Loki with the same creepy smile.

"Not a great plan." Says Tony pointing out while take a sip of his drink.

He moves from the bar and continues "When they come, and they will, they'll come for you." Says Tony with determination.

Loki loses his smile and replies in his serious voice. "I have an army."

To which Tony wits, "We have a Hulk."

"I thought the beast had wondered off." says Loki in a defensive stance.

Tony engages Loki in talk while trying to gain some time. "You are missing the point. There is no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top." "Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you." Says Tony with a shrug in the end. He continues "Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it." Says Tony with determination and downs his drink.

Loki moves towards Stark with the intension of brainwashing him and says "How will your friend have time for me when they will be so busy fighting you?" Loki points the tip of the Sceptre at Tony's heart making him cringe. But the Sceptre's magic is blocked by the arc reactor. Which leaves Loki confused and he tries again only for it to fail leaving him baffled muttering "This usually works." To which Tony smarts off

"Well, Performance issues, it's not uncommon." Tony makes face at the end of the statement and continues. "One out of five…" Loki grabs his neck and throws id off at one side.

Tony mutters to J.A.R.V.I.S. to be ready for their plan. He gets up and is again grabbed by Loki around his neck and hears him say in rage "You will all fall before me." "Deploy" Tony gives out the command just as Loki picks him up in the air and throws him out the tower.

Tony manages to call for the Mark VII which is rocket-propelled to him, hitting Loki on the way and forms the suit around Tony by connecting to the Colantotte Bracelets. He has the suit just right before he could hit the ground. He flies back to Loki and tells him "And there's one other person you pissed off." Loki looks at Stark menacingly but he continues "His name was Phil." He then blasts Loki backwards before he can even react in the name of the late Agent Coulson.

However the device with the Tesseract activates and opens a portal into space where Loki's army of Chitauri flies into New York City to begin their war against Earth. Amazed at what he was witnessing, Iron Man charges upwards and fires all of the Mark VII's weapons upon the attacking alien forces. He is not enough for the entire army and the ones which escape the attack, scatter about the city and start attacking. The civilians all stop glued to the place seeing the approaching army. Soon chaos ensues with the army attacking the civilians. People take refuge wherever they can. The army continues to cause havoc.

Loki recovers himself from the attack and take a moment to enjoy the fight. With his triumph near at hand, Loki steps out onto the observation tower on Stark Tower, regains his full armour and watches as New York City burns around him, he lifts his arms up and smiles at all of the devastation he has now caused.

Thor arrives at the Stark tower to confront his brother for bringing the army to earth. He thunders at him

"Loki, turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!"

"You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only war!" says Loki pointing his Sceptre at Thor

"So be it."

Seeing that Loki cannot be stopped, Thor prepares himself as Loki leaps off Stark Tower and attacks him with the Sceptre and uses his Mjolnir to defend himself from it. The blows causes massive damage to the Tower.

Tony observes civilians running for the safety and police cars arriving at the scene at the same time few aliens sniffing his tail when he hears Natasha speak.

"Stark, we're on your three, headed northwest."

"What? Did you stop for drive-thru?" he mocks at her. "Swig up park. I'm going to lay them out for you."

Iron Man recruits the help of Hawkeye who is flying the Quinjet, having him shoot the aliens out. J.A.R.V.I.S. informs Tony of more incoming army and Tony suggests to keep them occupied. Loki continues to fight against Thor but when he sees the Quinjet, he blasts at it from his Sceptre, causing it to fall down. However all the occupants of the jet survive the crash as Barton safely lands the plane on the ground.

As the jet lands safely on the ground, Captain America followed by Black Widow and Hawkeye, immediately get on to the streets. Captains notes that they must find a way to be up to fight the army. As the come before end of a building, Captain America looks up into the portal and see a monstrous _Leviathan a giant alien serpent and the warship to dozens of Chitauri, _flying down and destroying everything in its way. Even more Chitauri warriors leap off the Leviathan.

Captain asks Tony if he is seeing the incoming army to which Tony replies "Seeing, but still working on believing." Tony then asks J.A.R.V.I.S. Banner's whereabouts and has him keep updated on his location. He then asks him to find a soft spot for attack on the _Leviathan_.

While locked in their battle, Thor again tries to convince Loki to stop, since the Chitauri were destroying the world he wants to rule, telling him the madness of the battle will not end with his rule. Loki tells Thor it was too late to stop the carnage but Thor tells him they can find a way to do it together.

Although, Loki appears to be relent, smiling with tears in his eyes at Thor's promise, he instead reveals a hidden blade and stabs his brother in the side, mocking him for all his sentiment. Furious, Thor attacks Loki and beats him into submission. He lifts him high into the air and slams his body painfully down onto the ground. Thor prepares to capture Loki and end the Chitauri Invasion, only Loki twists and escapes on a Chitauri Chariot. With his brother now flying across the battlefield, Thor removes the blade from in his side and prepares to join his new allies in defeating the Chitauri.

Seeing the countless forces still attacking from their portal, Captain America takes cover beside Black Widow and Hawkeye and notices Loki riding one of the Chitauri Chariots and firing down upon all the innocent bystanders. Knowing that he has to get the people out of harm's way, Captain America agrees to leave Black Widow and Hawkeye to fight off the Chitauri soldiers on the ground. He runs ahead, leaps off the bridge, then jumps from a crashed bus, which is promptly destroyed by Chitauri fire and runs down the streets as fast as he possibly could.

Once Captain is on his way to rescue civilians, Hawkeye and Black Widow engage themselves to fight off the Chitauri Army on the ground. Hawkeye fires several trick arrows at the Chitauri, while Widow uses her trusted guns to fire off the army. Hawkeye then clears out the civilians from the bus and joins Widow in killing. While fighting alongside Natasha reminds Clint of the situation being similar to their mission in Budapest to which Hawkeye tells her that he remembers Budapest differently.

Steve feels his priority should be ensuring the protection of the endangered civilians, so he runs to the nearest officers of the New York City Police Department, dodging the Chitauri attacks as he went. He finds two officers and gives orders to them on how to ensure the safety of the people. One of the Officer questions why he should take orders from him, but before Steve could answer, he is attacked by three Chitauri soldiers who he defeats with ease. Seeing Captain America's strength and skill in battle, Officer Silva decides to instead follow his orders to ensure citizens safety.

Iron Man fires missiles on the _Leviathan _to get his attention and flies off with the creature on his tail. Natasha and Barton fight alongside killing as many cyborgs on the ground as they can. Soon Captain and Thor join them.

"What's the story upstairs?" Questions Caption to Thor

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Reports Thor.

"Thor's right we got to deal with these guys" says Iron Man in passing.

"How do we do this." question Black Widow

"As a team." Replies Captain

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Says Thor to Captain

"Yeah, well, get in line." Replies Hawkeye fixing his trick arrow.

"Save it. Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need." Says Captain moving past Clint and accessing the surrounding. He continues "Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's going to need us to…" a thundering of motorcycle interrupts him.

He turns around as sees Banner getting off the motorcycle. All of them move towards Banner.

"So, this all seems horrible." Says Banner looking around him

"I've seen worse." Natasha quirks off.

"Sorry." Says Banner apologetically

"No, we could use a little worse." She is quick to reassure him

"Stark, we got him." informs Captain

"Banner?" Questions Stark happy to have him back.

"Just like you said." says Captain in confirmation.

"Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Says Tony as he flies towards the assembled team, the creature on his tail.

"I don't see how that's a party." Says Widow failing to see the joke in Tony's words.

Banner ready's himself to face the creature when Captain calls him

"Dr Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

Moving towards the creature, Banners says over his shoulder, "That's my secret Captain. I'm always angry." With that said he transforms into the Hulk.

Hulk punches into the creature nearly pummeling it and Iron Man fires a tank missile at it and completely destroys it. The Team brace themselves from the heat of the blast from the destroyed creature but they don't feel anything. When they look up a blue bubble is surrounding them from the blast.

"Miss me, brother?" Bella asks Clint who had taken refuge behind a car to avoid the brute of the blast.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Clint thunders after the initial shock of seeing his sister on the battle field wares off.

"Clearly I'm here to help you out." Bella replies sarcastically.

"Isabella you are going home this instance." Tony demands of her.

"Not you too. See I get it, you both are worried for my safety but you could use all the help you could get."

"I'm all for you joining. You surely could get Handy." Informs Natasha ignoring Clint's angry glare.

"Enough. This argument ends here." says Captain after recovering from his shock of seeing the beautiful lady in the battle field and before anyone could argue further. He realizes who she is when he hears her name, having Natasha mentioning Clint to bring her in the fight, to which he had furiously replied no.

"Stark if Natasha over here agrees for her to join the fight, then we could definitely use the help." Informs Captain looking at Stark in authority.

With the differences set aside at the moment, the entire team form a circle ready with their weapons to face off the remaining army. When Loki observes the assembled Avengers, he calls upon the rest of the army. Black Widow, gets the attention of everyone when she sees even more of these creatures enter through the portal.

"Call it Captain." Says Tony

"All right, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. " Says Steve taking the role of the team leader.

He addresses Clint who is ready with his Bow and arrow. "Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays."

He then addresses to Stark, "Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or turn it to ash."

"Can you give me a lift?" asks Clint to Tony

"Right. Better clench up Legolas." Replies Tony and with that flies up along with Clint

"Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lighting. Light the bastards up." Thor acknowledges and spins off the Mjolnir to fly off.

He then turns towards Bella and is again struck by her beauty.

"Focus Cap." He hears Natasha's amused voice say and clears is mind to address her.

"Isabella, you have got the shield. Stay on the ground. Stop attacks on civilians and bring them to safety. Find any of these Bastards kill them." Bella acknowledges him, secures her shield around her and heads out with her guns firing at the army and killing them in the process and dodging any counter attacks.

Steve then turns to Natasha and states "You and me, we stay here on the ground. We keep the fighting here." he turns around and addresses Hulk

"And Hulk, smash."

With that Hulk throws himself at the Chitauri army, immediately killing many soldiers climbing buildings. Using his incredible strength and leaping abilities he is able to leap high in the air and hit the Chitauri Chariots out of the sky.

Following Captain America's new orders for him, Thor flies onto the top of the Chrysler Building. He uses the building to charge his lightning bolts into Mjolnir and unleashes them onto the portal. It destroys much of Loki's entire oncoming army, causing massive explosions that kills many of the incoming Leviathan creatures that are attempting to attack New York City as well as the oncoming horde of Chitauri Chariots.

While firing his trick arrows at the stray Chitauri, Hawkeye informs Iron Man, "Stark you got a lot of strays sniffing your tail."

"I'm just trying to keep them off the streets." Informs Tony.

"Well, they can't bank worth a damn. So find a tight corner." Clint advices taking down random Chitauri with his arrows.

"I will roger that." informs Tony and looks ahead for a spot to corner the ones following him.

Hawkeye shoots his trick arrow on one of the Chitauri on the chariot and it catches fire, destroying few of the army on it's decent.

Iron Man manoeuvres through buildings to get the Chitauri cornered, which successfully causes the Chitauri crafts to crash into nearby buildings due to poor manoeuvring skills. Tony then compliments stating nice call.

"What else we got?" He asks him

"Thor is taking on a squadron down on sixth." Clint informs.

"And he didn't invite Me." says Tony as if offended and moves to help others.

A Leviathan creature is approaching a building were many civilians are trapped, Hulk comes raging from inside the building and jumps on the creature smashing the window in the process and diverts the creature the other way destroying it.

Meanwhile, Natasha uses her Black Widow's Bites and guns to kill dozens of Chitauri soldiers. However, the fight is too exhausting for her. She kills the last one near her and poises the Chitauri gun on the one behind her, only to realize it is Captain America.

"Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we can't close that portal." She points out to him looking at the portal

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Captain tells her in return

"Well, maybe it's not about guns." She counteracts

They both see Bella shielding the civilians and directing them to the safety at the same time blasting energy balls towards the creatures killing them in the process. At the other end Captains see the creature causing more mayhem in the city.

"If you want to get up there, you're going to need a ride." He addresses to Natasha

Natasha throws away the gun which is in her hand and replies with confidence "I got a ride. I could use a boost though."

Captain looks up understanding what Natasha is getting at. He moves back and braces himself with his shield in front and confirms "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. It's gonna be fun" she replies and with that runs toward towards him, jumps on a car and uses Captain's shield to leap up in the air. She secures herself on one of the Chitauri Chariots. Captain is attacked by one of the Chitauri soldier's ray blast while he watches Natasha jump on the chariot.

Charging throughout the entire battlefield, Iron Man comes to the aid of Black Widow who was currently riding one of the Chitauri Chariots to try and reach Stark Tower. He shoots the pursuing Chitauri out of the sky to ensure she could get there. He then charges through multiple aliens to team up with Captain America. They used his shield to deflect Iron Man's gauntlet blasts across the multiple enemies, increasing its power as a result. He then aids Hawkeye by knocking several Chitauri off the building he was on before they could get to him as he continues flying.

Hulk is on top of the Leviathan battling of the Chitauri and is soon joined by Thor. Together they destroy many of the soldiers. Hulk removes one of the armour plates from the creature and stabs it into him. Thor then strikes his Mjolnir through it, taking the creature down resulting it to smash through one of the buildings. Both Hulk and Thor watch the destroyed creature, trying to catch their breath. Hulk punches Thor across the room, getting revenge for their earlier fight.

Captain America is fighting off the last of the soldier who had ambushed him, when a blast knocks off the creature off him. Bella offers him a hand to get up and he takes it and dust himself off and thanks her. They hears Clint report about the trapped civilians in the bank. Bella tells him to go ahead saying she has it covered here.

The aliens prepare to execute the hostages of the building with an explosion, but Captain America dives into the building, uses his Shield to take down the lead Chitauri. In a desperate attempt to save the innocent civilians, Steve beings to take out this entire battalion of the invaders by himself. However, during the fight, Captain America's Helmet is torn off his face before he can knock back the other Chitauri soldier behind him. Looking up, he sees a helmet less Chitauri picking the Chitauri Bomb back up. Before the bomb can reach him it blast in the hands if the alien. Steve dives just in time for his Shield which saves him from the explosion, but still blasts him out the building making him land hard on a nearby car. As he painfully gets back to his feet, he watches members of the United States Armed Forces and New York City Police Department along with Bella, helping out to move the terrified civilians away from the still active danger zone.

Nick Fury is watching all the happenings of the battle on the screen, when he is approached by Agent Hill stating that the Council is on. He minimises all the clips and heads to conference with the council.

"Director Fury, the Council has made a decision."

Nick and Gideon Malick's get in a heated argument on the decision.

"I recognize the Council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I've elected to ignore it."

"You're closer than any of our subs, you scramble that jet..."

"That is the island of Manhattan, Councilman. Until I am certain my team can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population!"

"If we don't hold them here, we lose everything."

"If I send that bird out, we already have." With that said Nick closes off the communication.

On the way to the Stark tower, Natasha is chased by Loki. She calls on Hawkeye who is astonished to see her riding the chariot and questions what she is up too. She tells him to help her out with Loki. Delighted to get his shot at revenge against his own enslaver, Hawkeye loads an explosive arrow out of his quiver and takes his time to aim the perfect shot. He fires it at Loki stating I got him. However, Loki manages to catch the arrow and looks at it, making him smile smugly at the Avengers attempt to stop him. However the smile disappears when the arrow explodes in Loki's face and causes him to fall from the sky and crash land on Stark Tower.

Hulk then leaps on the Stark Tower and throws Loki against the wall. Loki screams at Hulk, jabbering that he is unworthy to fight him. Not listening to the speech Hulk beats Loki into submission. Hulk leaves Loki who is confined to the place due to the beating. While leaving Loki behind, Hulk says "Puny God" over his shoulder and re-joins the battle.

Natasha jumps off the chariot and makes it to Stark Tower where the portal is and meets Erik Selvig, who has come out of the mind control. Selvig tell him about his mistake and she assures him that he was not responsible for it. They together discover that Loki's Spectre can be used to penetrate through the Tesseract's shield to close the portal.

Trying to break through Leviathan's armoured skin using his lasers, J.A.R.V.I.S. informs him that he will lose all the power before he can penetrate through the armour. Iron Man takes inspiration from the tale of Jonah and takes out the Leviathan by flying head-first into its mouth and launching missiles from the inside, tearing it apart. He crash lands on the street where he is ambushed by the Chitauri army.

Hawkeye continues to fight off the Chitauri, he finds that he has run out of arrows and began to fight the Chitauri with his bow. He then sees an incoming horde of Chitauri crafts heading in his direction. He takes his last arrow that was in a dead Chitauri, puts it in his quiver and turns it into a grapple. He jumps off the building just as it is destroyed by the Chitauri. He shoots the arrow onto the building and swings into a window to get away.

Furious that Fury is disobeying a direct order from them to fire the nuclear missile, the Council instead chose to take away Fury's command of S.H.I.E.L.D., overriding his order and sending an F-35 Lightning II to fire upon the city which could kill millions of people. Hill is able to warn Fury of the launch and he runs onto the Launchpad in his desperate attempt to stop the jet. He is able to shoot the jet with a rocket launcher causing it to crash but not kill the pilot. However, a second jet is sent as well which Fury is unable to stop as it flies towards New York City. Fury calls Tony Stark to warn him of the impending nuke.

Iron man lays battered, fending off the Chitauri attack. Bella comes to his rescue at the same time he receives a call from Fury informing of the impeding nuke headed towards the city. He orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to put all power in his thrusters and flies off.

Bella captures couple of Chitauri Soldiers in her shield and blast of them. She then sees few civilians trapped in a car and one of the Chitauri ready to blast of his gun at it. She blast her energy from her hand and kills it, gets the civilians out of it to safety.

Thor joins forces with Captain America to skirmish a unit of Chitauri soldiers. During the fight, Rogers receives a shot to his side which knocks him down, Thor defends his fellow Avenger by using Mjolnir to throw a car at the incoming soldiers, then throwing it in the opposite direction to knock out other soldiers. Thor helps Rogers to his feet and asks if he was ready to continue fighting, to which Rogers jokingly asks him if he was sleepy. Seeing that Rogers is indeed prepared to fight now until the end, Thor reclaims Mjolnir. Bella soon joins them

Natasha successfully penetrates the Spectre through the Tesseract's shield and holds it there. She informs the team she has found a way to close the portal. Just as Captain commands her to close the portal, Iron Man soon intercepts the incoming missile and demands that Widow keep the portal open, informing Captain that he knows where to put the nuke.

Iron Man flies it up through New York City and up alongside Stark Tower and finally straight through the portal and takes it into the space. Everyone in the control room watching it unfold through the screen rejoice at that. Iron Man looks in amazement at what is before him, at the same time he loses contact with J.A.R.V.I.S. and the oxygen swiftly runs out. As he loses consciousness, he releases the nuclear missile which blows up the Chitauri Command Centre resulting in the death of the Chitauri and Leviathan across the city.

All the Avengers wait up for Stark to get out through the portal with bated breath. However it appears to everyone that Stark is killed in the explosion. Seeing no other choice, Steve orders Romanoff to close the portal, to which Bella protests by screaming a no. Steve holds her back as Natasha closes the portal, thus saving the entire Earth from conquest.

Just as the portal was being closed, they discovered that Stark has managed to survive and rejoice in the fact. However it is short lived, as it appears to them that he is unconscious and tumbling down to the ground at super speed having lost the power in the Mark VII armour. Just as Bella and Thor prepare to intervene Tony's fall, Hulk catches Stark in mid-air, scaling down the building and crashing on to the ground.

Everyone quickly rush to Stark's aid, Thor being on the forefront. Hulk, Thor, Captain and Bella quickly gather around Tony. Thor pulls off the helmet mask and Steve checks for the heartbeat only to hear nothing. Everyone thinks, Tony made the ultimate sacrifice and is dead. Bella is just about to use her new found power, when a mighty roar from Hulk wakes Tony up making him gasp for breath.

"What the hell?" Tony asks still confused and disoriented at the Hulk's roar.

Thor and Captain look up on him with smile seeing their ally breathing.

"What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." Tony asks looking around still freaked out.

"We won." Says Captain taking a big gust of relief and catching his breath.

"All right, yay!" says Tony with relief "Hurray. Good job, guys." "Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day." Says Tony relieved realizing everything is finally over. Bella shakes her head at her Uncles antic but is relieved herself for him still being alive.

"Have you ever tried shawarma?" asks Tony to which Captain smiles at his ally's antics

"There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it." Says Tony continuing his antics.

"I could use something to eat. God knows when was the last time ate." Replies Bella

"We're not finished yet." Reminds Thor to everyone thinking about his brother Loki. Captain looks towards him as if in question.

Tony things some and replies, "And then shawarma after."

With that the whole team goes off to take care of the unfinished business.

Barely able to move from the beating he had received from Hulk, Loki finally summons the strength to crawl only to find himself face to face with the Avengers. As he sees Black Widow holding the Sceptre, Hawkeye aiming an arrow directly at his face, and the remaining Avengers looking on him with battle face on, he accepts his defeat. Though he is curious as to who the brunette is. He quietly requests

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." They ignore his request and capture him.

Once Loki is secured in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s prison, the team heads out to get some lunch together. So they take a breather at the Shawarma Palace, under Stark's recommendation. They silently enjoy their meal having finally won the battle.

* * *

**That's all folks for the time being. Let me know how you find the chapter. I had help from Wiki to write this chapter and of course the movie. Next time we will hear about the aftermath of war followed by finally Bella/Steve meeting officially and few time skips. This story is far from over. Brace yourselves for all the action that is to follow and some drama as Edward is still out there and don't forget the Volturi. Same request as always Read and Review. **


	20. Chapter 19

**I would like to thank those who reviewed/followed/favorited the story. Here is a new chapter. Sorry in advance for any grammatical/spelling mistakes. Happy reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and Avengers/Marvel series belong to their respective authors. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Bella**

Pulling the blanket closer around me, I clutched the coffee cup closer in my hand trying to absorb the heat from it and watch the morning unfold before my eyes. The changing colour of sky from dull grey to a bright orange brings a new day in my life. It's good to be enjoying the quiet early morning in Missouri knowing that soon I would have to leave for work. When I was reunited with my brother Clint, I had thought my running and hiding days were over. But yet again I had to hide to keep my family members from harm's way. A lot has happened since the Battle of New York which took place in early May 2012 as it is now January 2014.

_**Flashback**_

_Following the battle of New York, where we had successfully defeated the Chitauri army and captured Loki, we had gone for a quite lunch at the Shawarma Palace. While we were eating, we were interrupted by Colonel James Rhodes a.k.a War Machine and Tony's best buddy, who had come to help us in the battle but was too late as he was busy fighting the Ten Rings. Introductions were made and we left to clean up as we were to meet later on._

_We all soon met at the Central Park, where Thor had regained the Tesseract from Nick despite many objections from Gideon Malick and the custody of Loki who was bound and muzzled. They both left for Asgard. After handshakes we all went our separate ways. Steve went to Washington D.C, to try to adjust himself in 21__st__ century. Nat and Clint went back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony and Dr Banner went together, Tony having promised him a stress free environment to work for. I left for Forks, having decided to make a small trip._

_I had gone directly to La Push and stayed at Paul's house at the reservation, still not comfortable to stay in Forks. I had helped Paul in his plan to propose Rachel as promised. He had already set the plan but needed my help to execute it. He wanted to have her nice dinner and then was going to propose her at their special spot which I was not privy to. Having dinner set up by Paul would have been suspicious has he was not known to do such gestures. This was where I was needed. Paul had taken Rachel to watch the movie for their monthly date. With help from Jake, we had transformed the dining into a romantic setting but it was subtle so as to not raise suspicion. I had warned them not to eat anything out as I was preparing the dinner to which both of them had readily agreed. With everything set, I left a note to them saying to enjoy their meal and some alone time and that I was going to stay with Sam and Emily for the night._

_While at Sam's and Emily's, I was dying to know what had happened. It was in the morning that I learned that Rachel said yes. We all celebrated their engagement in the evening with bonfire and had lots of fun. It was good to be back with the pack after such a long time. I had missed them dearly. I had stayed there a week, enjoying my time with them. I had avoided Forks at all cost not wanting to open any old wounds back. After a week, I had returned back to Tony's house in Malibu. _

_Tony had decided to rebuild the Stark Tower and so we were back at his house in Malibu. Initially everything was normal. I had got to know Dr Banner and even met Hulk when he had accidently transformed while arguing with Tony over some trivial matter. I was somehow able to calm down the Hulk. Dr Banner had apologized profusely after that and Tony had dismissed it saying it was his own fault which lead to the transformation. All was normal after that or so I thought. It was just the beginning of all the bad things that were soon going to take place._

_Nick had approached me after I had returned from La Push, to discuss what had happened in regards to Agent Coulson. No one was aware that Agent Coulson was alive and that I had somehow helped in saving his life. When Nick had asked me what happened, I told him the truth that I had no idea as to what took place. I just let him know that I had felt something travel from inside me into Phil. He was concerned for my safety as I had been unconscious after whatever took place._

_He wanted to know what had caused it and so he had Dr Banner, secretly work in finding out what had caused me to heal Phil. I felt like a lab rat during this research even though Dr Banner tried to ease me through the process. He was truly amazed by with what he could see in the tests he had performed on my blood. During this research he was able to determine that I could transfer my healing abilities to someone through my energy manipulation power. It was discovered when I was able to heal Nick's injuries he had received during the battle. When I placed my hand on the cut on his arm, the blue energy wrapped itself around the wound and healed it. It was decided that we would not tell anyone of this discovery as it would put me in danger but we continued my training to be an S.H.I.E.L.D agent. _

_After the war,_ _S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to organize a special tactical team that would deal with other supernatural threats. Phil Coulson became the leader of the team after his revival days later._

_The consequences of the battle were numerous. The nations of Earth finally realized that humanity was not alone in the universe. There was a widespread feeling of gratitude toward the superhero team. Many toy manufacturers felt that the Avengers would make great toys to distribute around America, which led to the "Heroes of New York" toy line._

_Various news sources reported the Chitauri invasion and the Avengers' victory. On the other hand, there were also people less positive. For example, there was Senator Boynton, who publicly called for the regulation of people with superpowers._

_It was not just the world that was affected by war. On a personal level, Tony was affected adversely by his experience in the Space and falling back to Earth, suffering Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. When he returned to Malibu, the very mention of New York caused a severe panic attack. There was one instance, when a child asked for his autograph on his drawing, he wrote "Help me" on the paper instead. This caused him to decide to create the Iron Legion to help him to protect the world._

_The Iron Legion was affecting his personal relationships. When Tony is into one of his creations he bounds to lose his sleep till its completion but the thing with Iron Legion was crazy. It became his obsession. His relationship with Pepper was suffering the most. I could understand his need to protect the ones he loved as I had myself experienced that feeling but what he was doing was taking a toll on him and we could see it._

_Soon it was September and my birthday. Our whole team had gathered back together except for Thor as him being in Asgard. Tony had finally taken some time off of his project and had made it a grand party as it was my 21__st__ birthday. He had brought in special alcohol as I was now legal to drink. Not much fan of alcohol, I had couple of drinks to appease him. Tony even had the Cullens invited. Emmett had somehow learned that I couldn't get easily drunk due to the serum which was running through me and wanted to test out if it was true but was disappointed when I said no._

_I had finally met Steve officially that day. He had somehow been stuck in my thoughts since the first day I saw him. I had read about him in the file which was provided to Tony but somehow there was this need to get to know him on a personal level. Try as I might, I couldn't get this need out of me. There was something that was drawing me towards him each time I looked into his eyes, something that was trying to connect me to him. I tried to supress that feeling still not ready for anything as the wounds of my failed relationship still fresh with me and still scared to put myself out there._

_During the party, I had talked with him and had learned that he was still trying to adjust himself in the modern world. Talking with him seemed easy. I also learned that he would be in New York, to learn modern combat skills to improvise his fighting abilities. I was internally rejoicing at the fact that I could meet him daily as I too was to be trained there. But if you had asked me then I would have totally denied it. _

_Soon I got to know about Steve, both of us boding after training over the fact that we were experimented on and lost people closest to us. I had learned about his childhood, his struggle during those time, his best friend Bucky whom he missed dearly. I could see his guilt he carried over losing him. I had even learned about his struggle to get in the army and then the experiment and about his Love, Peggy Carter, though it somehow made me jealous to hear about her and thought it to be irrational for me to feel like that._

_He had in turn wanted to know about me and I shared whatever he wanted to know about me. I even let him know about Edward. He was angry on my behalf and let me know that if he ever found him he would personally kill him. Our chat was interrupted by Alice as she dragged me on the dance floor. I danced and all in all the Party was fun. I t was good to see Tony enjoy it and not working on Iron Legion. _

_My training began with along with Steve and both us were taught parkour and all form of martial arts. Steve helped me to practice my shield. He would find different scenarios where I could use my shield on both offensive and defensive._

_During our time together, I had my own deductions of him. Having learnt from the story about Bucky, I gathered that he is very protective of his friends and willing to go to great lengths to save them going so far as being susceptible to emotional and violent acts to achieve his goal. He has uncompromising sense of morality and his still retained the mannerism which were taught him. But he didn't force his mannerism on others._

_He is intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power. One thing I learnt from him and will always remember is that one's true strength is having the courage to fight against abuse, no matter one's power, and having compassion for the innocent. Having been with him on a mission or two, I had learned that he is not afraid to do what's right for the greater good and make the tough choices, even if it might be costly to him personally. He clashed with Nick on numerous occasions due to this behaviour. _

_Our chats had brought us close and soon we became best friends of friends. I would help him with understanding the modern world whenever he struggled with it. He would still struggle getting the modern references and so was introduced to the world of movies and comics. We would spend time whenever we could, unaware that soon we won't be able to do so. _

_It was during December 2012 that the things took a turn to worst, what with Tony openly challenging the Mandarin publically through press. It was a couple days before Christmas that the attack on the Malibu house took place. I was in my room talking with the pack when the blast threw me off my bed. Before I could even get my shield around, missiles were shot in succession followed by gun firings. The blast threw me out of the house and straight into the water and everything turned black around me._

_It was after a month that I came to be. I had learned during that when I had been thrown out of the house the blast had caused me severe internal injuries and I had had hit my head hard on the rock in the ocean bed. Somehow Peter's knower had warned him that I would be in danger and he had reached there albeit a bit late. But he had successfully got me out of the water and took me to the Cullens. _

_Carlisle had treated me but somehow the serum had not healed all of my injuries and he was losing me fast. Nick had arrived there, Peter having informed him about finding me. Since they were losing me, in a last ditch effort to save me Nick had suggested that Carlisle turn me. Carlisle was outnumbered when everyone wanted to save me and had injected his venom in me. But the venom had opposite effect on me. It was trying to overpower the serum and both were reacting against each other and lead me to be in coma for a month. _

_When I came out of coma I was even more of a freak than I was before. Now not only did I had the serum running through me but venom too. I was not a vampire thank god for that but I got the vampire traits minus the need for blood. I got the speed, strength and heightened senses but I had retained my human traits too and main thing I didn't sparkle. It was like I had got best of both worlds but was not in the frame to except it as such. It had taken me quite some time to get the hang of my strength and speed. Though my strength and speed were not in par with that of a vampire but I could hold my own in a match against them given any day. _

_Nick had come to visit me when he heard that I had woken up and Clint too came along with him. I was so happy to see my brother but when I saw the condition he was in I couldn't contain my gasp. It was like the life was sucked out from him, his usual vibrant eyes were dull and lifeless. But when he saw me he engulfed me in his arms as if his very life depended on it. He wanted to know how I was alive and pissed for being lied that I was dead. _

_When all was said and done, I had asked him how everyone was holding up. He said everyone assumed that I was dead as they didn't find me after the wreckage. He said Tony had given up his suits and had a surgery to extract the shrapnel within his heart without dying. He threw the Arc Reactor and had retired from the "Hero Business". He was currently working on remolding the Stark Tower into Avengers Tower and working as a consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha had busied herself even more into missions and missed me dearly and would grieve in silence when no one was around. Steve had returned back to D.C. but still working for S.H.I.E.L.D. He too missed his friend. _

_I had asked him what he had done, to which he replied nothing. I had nothing to say to him on that knowing that I had done the same when I had heard about his supposed death. When he suggested that we leave and go back, Nick had stopped us and said that I cannot go back. Clint and I were angry with him and demanded to know the reason for it. He was reluctant to answer at first but later on told us that HYDRA had somehow found that I was alive and also had discovered about my healing powers and also about the fact that I was even more enhanced now. He also informed that his contacts had informed him that Edward was captured by HYDRA but don't know where they have kept him and what use they will have of him._

_Clint was pissed with all the secrecy and demanded to know everything. We then explained him how I was able to heal Phil's injuries when Loki had killed him. Clint was surprised to hear that Phil was alive and mighty pissed at all of us for lying. We also explained what had happened post-accident at Malibu. He was angry that they had tried to turn me but he said he couldn't fault them as he too would have gone to any length to save me._

_Nick had suggested that it would be better for everyone concerned to think I'm dead till they find out what plans HYDRA had for me. Once it was safe for me I could return. I was ready to go against his suggestion and go back to my life but Nick guilt tripped me by saying I was risking the life of others as HYDRA wouldn't stop at anything to get me and with Iron Man out of commission and increasing threat to earth it would be difficult to protect me. I had warned Nick that when the others find out I'm alive they will not only be pissed at him but also at me and Clint. He said he will take care of that unaware that I would be proved right. I said my goodbyes to them, with a promise to stay in contact with Clint. While leaving Clint said that it would be hard to keep this secret from others especially Nat and even hard to play the part of grieving brother knowing that I was alive. _

_Before leaving Nick and Clint handed me a case and a file and said to leave with Peter and Charlotte as Peter was instructed what to do. Nick explained that the case contained Photostatic Veil (one which Natasha uses during the HYDRA uprising) which is a thin, mesh veil of programmable, nano-sized holographic cells, creating a Photostatic surface that can mimic the appearance of anybody's face. It also includes a voice modifier that can precisely mimic a wide range of voices. He then informed that I would be disguised as Clara Smith who would be working as a librarian at University of Missouri–St. Louis. Clint handed me the file containing all the documents for the cover and informed that I would be staying at the safe house in Missouri where I was given the life altering news. _

_I had questioned Nick why I couldn't use the disguise and stay in New York to which he pointed out saying that I could easily come under HYDRA's radar and my cover can be blown as they too had similar tools and could recognize it if they get suspicious. After all the instructions were over with, Clint and Nick left. For the first time since my return, I had seen the worry in Nick's eyes for my well being which reminded me of the Old Uncle Nick that I had always known. I knew behind all the Director personality he would still be there. With that Clint and Nick went back to New York._

_I went through the case and found a cell phone and note saying it was untraceable one along with the Photostatic Veil. Also there was a pic of this Clara person and she looked like a beauty if I say myself and wondered what happened to her if I'm using her as cover. She had long blonde hair which reached her waist, jade green eyes on a slightly round face with high cheekbones, evenly shaped lips and perfectly craved eyebrows. Her build seem to be same as me so that was a good thing in my opinion._

_The next day Peter, Charlotte and I bid our farewell to the Cullens and left for Missouri but our stop was Houston, Texas where we met Garrett. When we reached there, Peter said that Garrett would travel with me further as no one was aware about his association with me and wouldn't raise too much suspicion. And so we left for our way to our new home._

_It was a good thing we were staying in an isolated one story farm house as it would have been difficult to explain to people Garrett's sparking nature. Garrett's idea was that we pose as couple if we were to go to the main city and I agreed albeit reluctantly not feeling comfortable about it. Soon we settled into routine, at least for me. Wake up early, workout, would go to the University, work there, return home, cook for myself and sleep. I got to know Garrett during our stay and learned he was one curious fellow. He wanted to test out what I was capable of and even engaged into some sparring matches and more than often I had handed him his ass. He didn't let me mope much saying it didn't look good on me. When at home I would remove the disguise, but when we went to city I had to get it on. Garrett suggesting us to be couple came in handy when telling the male staff at the University that I was already in a relationship to discouraged their advances. _

_I also learned about Garrett's history on how he was changed. I learnt he was born in the mid-1700s during American Revolution, in New England. He was a hot headed patriot who willingly fought for the colonies' right to self-govern. He was a true believer in the American dream reminding me of another person believing in the same dream._

_He was transformed around the 1780s, during the war. The war's massive death toll gave local vampires the opportunity to feast frequently, he was transformed by accident in the aftermath of the battle. He was with an isolated group of ten soldiers when a vampire attacked them, knocking him unconscious at the beginning of the attack. The vampire, after draining the other nine soldiers, was sated enough and he didn't drink much of Garrett's blood. Thinking that Garrett was dead, the vampire ran afterwards. He woke up three days later as a fully-fledged vampire. Sometime after his transformation he met Carlisle and become one of his trusted and closest friend. _

_Garrett loved to share his war time experiences and his each story made me miss Steve more and more. Even if we were far he would always been in my thoughts and made me wonder what he was up to. I would occasionally call Clint and get to know about everyone but those calls were far and in between so as to not raise any suspicion in case they were watching him._

_It was in late July 2013 that we made a new discovery about me or more specifically about my blood. It was Saturday and I was preparing dinner for myself when I accidentally cut my finger. Garrett had great control over his thirst so I was stunned when he grabbed my finger and sucked on it drawing blood from the cut. Immediately I wielded my shield and encased him it. He had a crazed look trying to get to me and then all of sudden he screamed out. I panicked not knowing how to proceed and just as I was about to call Clint for help , the screaming seized and I looked up to see what has caused it only to see Garrett slumped over. I didn't get him out of my shield worrying that he might be faking it. But when I heard a beating heart it brought another fear that someone was approaching but when I didn't see anyone through the security set up I breathed a sigh of relief and listened carefully only to discover it coming from Garrett. _

_I slowly let him out of my shield and checked his pulse and was shocked. He had pulse albeit slower than that of humans. When I had seen him stirring, I had again encased him in the shield just to be careful. After confirming that he indeed didn't wanted to eat me, I released him from my shield. We later on learnt that he was turned into some sort of hybrid but we kept our discovery to ourselves knowing that it would cause us both to be lab rats. _

_He had retained all the vampire traits, except for sparkling and was beyond happy about it. Also he had gained human traits of eating and sleeping, He had to consume blood in order to keep his strength. His curious nature had got his stomach in problem. He had literally stuffed everything edible his hands could get on and made him sick as his system was not well adjusted to human food yet. Living with Garrett reminded me of Clint and Tony due to his antics and made me miss them a lot._

_Soon September rolled and Clint had managed to make a trip for my birthday and stayed for a week. The first thing he had noticed was the changes in Garrett as he didn't sparkle and his eyes appeared to be brown. He had questioned what happened and we told him everything. He was pissed at Garrett for attacking me when he was supposed to be there for my safety. But when Garrett explained that the blood called to him and he couldn't control it he left him be but had him beat at sparring the next day._

_On my birthday, we had gone out to the main city to celebrate it. For the first time I had gone for clubbing as it was never my scene but I did enjoyed it. I tried to set up Clint with a girl but he declined saying he was not interested and when I asked if he was interested in boys and if that was the case, then I would find him one. If looks could kill I would have been six feet under with the glare that Clint threw me. Garrett and I just snickered at him. He then spilled that he liked Nat and they were dating but it was hush hush. I was beyond happy for my brother and best friend. He said to keep it quiet and I just raised a brow at him and he got the message that who was I going to tell. I was missing Steve that day, remembering how last year we had started our friendship this same day and wishing again I could go home. Clint had to leave which in my opinion was too soon and I was sad to see him go. _

_Soon it was Christmas time and I wished that coming New Year I would go back to my family not knowing that soon it would be fulfilled._

_**Flashback End**_

A noise got me out of my musings and immediately has me alert. Garrett and I soon go to see what it is and see a Quinjet landing. I warn Garrett to be careful as it could be the enemy. I look carefully towards the jet and see Agent Phil Coulson getting out of it. I donned the disguise just to be careful. Nick had warned me that HYDRA too had Photostatic Veil and they could use any of the person as disguise so he had had given me a scanner which would see through it and it was as discreet as it can be thanks to Tony. We had it installed in the security systems present in the house and scan the approaching person only to see it is indeed Agent Coulson. I remove the veil.

Soon he approaches the house and knocks the door. I open the door and see Phil standing there.

"Blonde doesn't look good on you Little Swan." He says and I remember I still have the wig no.

"Thank you very much Uncle Phil and let me remind you I'm not little anymore and there must be something really important for you to be on my doorstep other than you to discuss my hair colour."

"You sound like Tony and yes it is a dire situation or else I wouldn't be here." says Phil

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has been compromised and Director Nick Fury was severely injured and is fighting for life." He continues and I immediately jump into action knowing that I need to go there.

"Then what are you waiting for. Come on we need to go there immediately." I said to him.

"Wait Bella, you are not jumping head first into it. It can be set up." Garrett stops me

"No Garrett he is telling the truth. Phil wouldn't be here unless it was a serious situation." I reply to him though I too now doubt it.

"Well then I'm going with you. No arguments." He says and I agree not in the mood to argue with him.

I nod at him and we are on board Quinjet off to God knows where.

"Where are we going and what should I expect when we go there." I ask him wanting to get all information I can get and not wanting to go in blind.

Phil informs me that unbeknownst to S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA had been infiltrating the organization for decades after their supposed downfall in World War II. Nick had his suspicions about the real purpose of Project Insight, and had secretly hired Algerian mercenary Georges Batroc and his team to hijack the Lemurian Star to recover more information.

I also learnt that Captain America, Black Widow and STRIKE retook the ship and Natasha downloaded the Project Insight data to a USB drive for Nick. When Nick attempted to access the drive, he was locked out, apparently by himself. Growing even more suspicious, he asked Alexander Pierce to ask the World Security Council to delay the launch of the Project Insight Helicarrier.

Worried about the ramifications of his discoveries, Nick left the Triskelion in his SUV to meet with Maria Hill. While on his way to meet her, HYDRA agents, disguised as Washington, D.C. police officers, began their attack. First, they rammed and trapped Fury's SUV with their own vehicles and opened fire. Their attempt failed due to the vehicle's heavy armour, so they resorted to breaking open the driver's window with an Electronic Battering Ram. The SUV window withstood three strikes before Fury attacked them with a built-in turret in his SUV. When the turret damaged, Fury was left with no choice but to attempt to escape his attackers.

However, just as Nick appeared to be successful in his escape attempt, the Winter Soldier who is Steve's friend Bucky appeared in front of him. He fired a Magnetic Disk Grenade which attached itself to the undercarriage of the SUV and exploded, flipping the vehicle over. Badly injured, Nick managed to use a mouse hole to cut himself an escape route through the street and into the sewers.

From there, Fury travelled to Steve's apartment, hoping to alert him to the corruption within S.H.I.E.L.D. Later that evening, when Steve returned to his apartment, he found Nick there. Nick explained the situation to him using code and gave him the USB drive containing the Lemurian Star file. As he was explaining the situation, he was shot by the Winter Soldier through the apartment wall. Sharon Carter, an S.H.I.E.L.D. Special Service Agent, who was on an undercover assignment to protect Steve, broke down the door after hearing the gunshots. After she explained her role to Steve, he told her to stay with Fury and pursued the Winter Soldier. However, Steve failed to stop him.

Nick Fury was brought to the hospital in Bethesda, Maryland where he was apparently declared dead. Unbeknownst to all present, Fury used a heart-slowing serum created by Bruce Banner to fake his death. Because of this, Fury was declared dead by Doctor Fine.

With Fury believed to be dead, Alexander Pierce called Steve to his office to find out if he had been told anything by Fury. Steve denied that he had, but Pierce was not convinced and ordered STRIKE to capture him. STRIKE failed, and Steve escaped. Knowing that Steve would be a threat to Project Insight, he ordered a hit on Steve and Natasha. He told me Steve and Natasha had been on a secret mission of their own to New Jersey to collect the information on Project Insight but were attacked by STRIKE team headed by Rumlow and were lying low with Sam Wilson who is a former United States Air Force Pararescue.

"Well that is all as far as I can tell you." says Phil

"Wow that was information overload at the best. All this happened in just last two days" I ask clearly perplexed and why Phil has willing shared this information with me.

Soon we arrive at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Dam Facility where I am immediately rushed to where I rushed I see Dr Fine hooking to some systems. He looks in bad condition. He is hooked to various machines, has left arm in cast and many scraps and scratches. I bring raise my hand and wield the energy and am just about to place it on his injuries when a hand stops me. I look and see it belong to Dr Fine.

"Please don't overdo it and just heal his internal injuries. I have him stable and out of danger but healing all his injuries will bring too many questions which we are not ready to answer and it will weaken you."

I acknowledge him with a nod knowing he knew of my abilities as he was the one who had treated Phil after I had healed him and was aware of the effect it had on me. Dr Fine lists out Nick's injuries and I concentrate on those using energy manipulation. I heal his lacerated spinal cord and cracked sternum and repair his lungs which Dr Fine informed me had collapsed due to the cracked ribs. Soon I feel myself draining and Dr Fine pulls me away with a stern enough. I wanted to heal his shattered collar bone and fractured arm but Dr Fine and Garrett both stop me from doing so.

"It's good to see you Swan." Nick's raspy voice got everyone's attention. "Though I would like to know who didn't follow my orders and got you here." He says looking pointedly at Phil.

"Your old ass should be thankful, they got me here or else who would make our lives miserable with all the secrecy and manipulating us to do his bidding." I say to him holding back my tears. He just looks at me with a narrowed eye.

"I'm not the only one known to keep secrets am I?" He questions me, looking pointedly at Garrett. I just give him a look that says you know why

Before I could answer him, we hear "GSW. She's lost at least a pint of blood." and with that I see Dr Fine run out to treat whoever is injured.

"That is Agent Hill bringing in Rogers, Wilson and Romanoff" says Phil and leaves the room.

I internally panic not ready to face any of them. Seeing my panic Garrett lays a reassuring hand on me and Nick says

"It will be alright Little Swan." His eyes soft reminding me of the Uncle Nick I knew when he used to come down to visit at Dad's.

I see the curtains slide and see Agent Hill followed by Steve who is holding an injured Nat, Sam Wilson who Phil had told me about and Dr Fine behind them. Nick looks towards the visitors and says.

"About damn time."

It was a good thing I had my disguise on the Quinjet, so on one asked us anything or questioned who we were. Dr Fine immediately started tending to Nat's injured shoulder. Except for Agent Hill and Dr Fine, everyone else have shocked expression on their faces to see Nick alive. To break the silence Nat asks Nick how he is feeling and he replies.

"Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver and one hell of a headache." I wanted to snicker at his antics.

"Don't forget your collapsed lungs." Dr Fine points out.

"Let's not forget that. Otherwise, I'm good" says Nick

"They cut you open. Your heart stopped." Points out Nat with disbelief. I could get she was affected by the news of his death the most, as she has always been close to him.

"Tetrodotoxin B… Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn't work so great for him, but we found a use for it." Explains Nick

"Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?" Questions Steve as if wanting to know the motive behind it.

"Any attempt on Director's life had to look successful." Points out Agent Hill.

"Can't kill you if you're already dead. Besides, I wasn't sure who to trust." Nick says as if in explanation.

Everyone is silent after that. Dr Fine continues to treat Nat. Nick looks towards me and says.

"You can pull it off now. It's safe here."

I'm reluctant to do so and really hope when the others find out that I'm alive that they don't react too badly. Gathering all the courage, I lift the Photostatic Veil and pull off the wig but keep my head down, not ready to see any of their faces yet. I can hear a gasp but don't know who it was from.

"Bella can you tend to Agent Romanoff she is bleeding out." Asks Dr Fine. I look towards him and nod not ready to speak yet. I move towards Nat and place my hand and wrap the blue energy around her. I can feel the wound close on but it was weakening me and before I could fall I feel arms around me and know it is Steve immediately. He pulls me up and I gather the courage to look at him. I can his eyes full of questions and searching deep into mine, for what I don't know. I also see worry in them.

"You can heal others now." Ask Natasha which breaks the connection between me and Steve. He rights me but still has his hand at my back in support which I'm grateful for as I still feel weak from all the healing. I look towards Nat and nod.

"There better be a good reason why we had to believe you to be dead." For those who didn't knew her, could see it as anger on her face and in her voice, but as good as I know her it was the hurt at not trusting her enough to tell the truth.

"As good as it is to get all the answers, now is not the time to discuss this. We have an urgent matter at hand which needs to be addressed." Nick reminds us

With that said everyone gathers around the table for discussion. Nick gets up from the bed and everyone including Dr Fine are astonished to see him walk towards the table as if he had suffered minor injuries and not been on the mend few minutes back. Everyone shake their head and turn down to business. All the information was spread out on the table. Garrett had left on my insistence. Nick, Nat, Maria and I were seated at the chairs, Steve was standing with his hands in pocket facing Nick and Sam was standing with a similar pose but behind Nat.

Nick holds what looks like a photo of young Alexander Pierce in his hand, having seen it on the table few minutes back and says

"This man declined the Noble Peace Prize. He said peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility." He dropped the photo and continues "See, its stuff like this that gives me trust issues."

"We have to stop the launch." Points out Natasha and then looks at Steve.

"I don't think the Council's accepting my calls anymore." Nick points out and opens a case containing three Chips and everyone looks at it but Sam beats us all in asking what it is.

Maria then explains pointing the laptop towards us. "Once the Helicarriers reach 3000 feet, they'll triangulate with Insight satellites, becoming fully weaponised."

"We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own." Inserts Nick

"One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remains operational, a whole lot of people are gonna die." Maria tells while showing the process on the laptop. Nick takes over and says

"We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA. We have to get past them, insert these server blades. And maybe, just maybe we can salvage what's left…"

"We are not salvaging anything. We're not just taking down the carriers Nick. We are taking down S.H.I.E.L.D." interrupts a frustrated Steve

"S.H.I.E.L.D has nothing to do with this." Nick interjects

"You gave me this mission. This is how it ends." Says a determined Steve "S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been compromised. You said so yourself. HYDRA grew right under your nose and nobody noticed."

"Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed." Nick points out

"How many paid the price before you did?" says Steve trying to make Nick realize his mistake.

Nick looks around and as if shamed says with his head down.

"Look, I didn't know about Barnes." He looks up when Steve who points out

"Even if you had, would you have told me? Or would you have compartmentalized that, too?" Steve questions "S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA, it all goes." He continues

"He's right." Maria point out and Nick looks at her as if she has taken his puppy.

He then looks at Nat and she looks determined to follow Steve on his declaration. He then turns towards Sam and he says

"Don't look at me. I do what he does, just slower."

He then turns his gaze towards me and I raise my hands and say.

"I'm with him, don't expect me to side with you this time. I'm done with all the lies."

Nick then sighs and points at Steve,

"Well… It looks like you're giving the order now, Captain."

With everyone agreed on the matter and the plan set up, Steve leaves out the room. Before I could follow, I'm stopped by Nat and she asks.

"Who else knew you are alive."

I just look at her not wanting to put Clint under her wrath. She uses her Widow's Bite on me and its good thing I'm durable now or I would have been unconscious by now, but the sting did make me go down on my knees and left me breathless. She offers me her hand and I get it only to be pulled in into a hug.

"That was for telling him and not me. And next time you put me through this again it will be worse than a little sting." I just nod at her trying to keep the tears at bay. I knew this was her way of saying she forgave me. She pulls back and says

"When all is over with you and I are going on a girl's only trip." I just nod at her still overcome with emotions.

With that I leave and go outside. I see Steve overlooking the bridge with a faraway look. I slowly approach him not knowing what kind of reception I might get from him. Just as I near him I hear him ask

"Why all this secrecy? Why come out now?"

"It was never my intention to ever be secretive."

"I call that Bull."

"You know I can't lie to save my life."

"You did a pretty good job at didn't you?"

"It was Fury's plan to keep me hidden. He didn't want HYDRA to find me after I turned out even more of a freak."

At his questioning look I continue

"After the attack at the Malibu house where I was severely injured, Peter took me to the Cullens. I had suffered many severe injuries and they were losing me quickly. In a last ditch effort to save me Carlisle injected me with the vampire venom. But it over powered the serum and put me under coma for a month."

I see the anger leave from his eyes and I continue.

"When I came to I had gained vampire traits and Nick informed that HYDRA had somehow got this news. He informed that with Tony out of Hero Business and the increasing attacks, HYDRA could easily be able to capture me and he didn't wanted to risk my life and came up with the whole plan. He even informed me that Edward was captured by HYDRA."

"Look I know it was bad to let you all believe that I was dead." I hear him scoff but continue "I did that because I didn't want to lose any more people than I already did because of me. The guilt I carry for my parent's death and my unborn sibling is enough and I couldn't live with myself if I were to lose any one again."

Steve sighs and pulls me in a hug and wipes my tears which I didn't realize I was crying at this point.

"Look we are in a field where we are bound to lose someone or the other with the choices we make. But we can't hide and keep everyone safe." I nod at him knowing where he is getting at.

"No more secrets at least between us if we are to work as a team."

Before we could continue to discuss further, Sam interrupts us.

"Hey lovebirds sorry to break your bubble but we need to save the world."

We both move as if we were shocked and Sam snickers at us.

"He is gonna be there, you know." Sam says turning serious.

"I know." Says Steve and I get they are talking about Bucky. I am about to move to let them continue their talk but Steve holds me there.

"Look, whoever he used to be and the guy he is now, I don't think he's the kind you save. He's the kind you stop." I can see clear worry on Sam's face when he says this.

"I don't know if I can do that." says Steve in response.

"Well, he might not give you a choice. He doesn't know you." Reminds Sam.

"He will." Says Steve determined "Gear up. It's time." He orders and walks out of there.

With a sigh Sam and asks him "You gonna wear that?"

"No. If you gonna fight a war, you got to wear a uniform." Steve says over his shoulder. "And Bella this talk is not over with we will be continuing it." He says after going a little further and his look says you better be here.

"So you and Steve huh?" Sam says wiggling is eyebrows.

"Shut up and gear up." I say to him, shake my head at him and go inside.

With that everyone moved into action. Sam dons on his Falcon gear which I learned when he pointed at Nat that it's not Bird uniform. Sam, Maria and I wait for Steve to get back with his uniform. As Steve enters we leave and arrive at the forest facing the Triskelion. The plan is that Steve, Sam and Maria will break into Triskelion while Natasha will be infiltrating a meeting with the World Security Council by using the Photostatic Veil to disguise herself a Hawley and I was to secure the perimeter and attack any incoming enemy. Steve asks us whether we are ready and we nod at him and just as he is about to leave I call out.

"Wait."

He turns around and before I could chicken out I kiss him. He has shocked expression on his face.

"Go save the world." I tell him wanting to kiss him for a long time now.

He looks at Sam shocked.

"I'm not kissing you" Sam says clearly repulsed. Steve shakes his head, puts his shield on his back and we get ourselves ready for what is to come.

* * *

**That's all folks for the time being. Next chapter will have Battle at the Triskelion. Let me know how you find this chapter. I know many might be disappointed with it but this the third rewrite of this chapter and I still didn't feel satisfied with it. I still think something is missing but let me know your opinion on it. I have this clear view of the end of this story but writing the middle portion is quite tough than I thought. It will take some time to get the new chapters up so please bear with me. Any ideas you have on how you wish to see the story progressing are welcomed. Same request as always Read and Review.**


	21. Chapter 20

**I would like to thank those who reviewed/followed/favorited the story. Here is a new chapter. Sorry in advance for any grammatical/spelling mistakes. Happy reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and Avengers/Marvel series belong to their respective authors. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Battle at the Triskelion**

**General POV**

With both the Falcon and Maria Hill by his side, Captain America brakes inside the Triskelion, all the while Bella is securing the perimeter for any potential threats form their mission. Meanwhile Black Widow infiltrates the meeting with the World Security Council by using the Photostatic Veil to disguise herself a Hawley, where all the members are handed out white phosphorus-laced biometric identification tags by Alexander Pierce stating that they provide unrestricted access at the facility.

At the same time, Agent Moore goes to the control room entrance door to investigate the high frequency noise they heard through the intercom system and finds himself face to face with Captain America and at gunpoint by Maria Hill and Falcon. Captain America manages to take over the control room and announces,

"Attention, all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. This is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was, it's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader."

"The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building."

"They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them."

"I know, I'm asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not."

"Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head?" inquires Sam curiously.

While Captain America is announcing HYDRA's intensions, Bella spots HYDRA Agent Brock Rumlow entering the facility along with STRIKE Agents disguised as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. While he is manging the STRIKE team Bella calls out "Not so fast Rumlow" and attacks him. At the same time she captures three of the agents in her shield.

"So the rumours were true then. You indeed are alive. But you won't be for long now." He says while engaging in a hand to hand combat with Bella. Before Bella can overpower him with her next move, she is thrown to the other end, resulting in freeing the trapped agents from her shield.

"Hope you enjoy your reunion with your ex." Rumlow calls over his shoulder and sends off the STRIKE Agents towards the World Security Council room, while he heads to control room, where the Helicarriers are being launched from.

Brock Rumlow enters the control room, orders the technician to pre-empt the launch only to be refused by the technician stating they are Captains order. When Rumlow pulls his gun on him, Agent Sharon Carter pulls her sidearm on him leading to a tense Mexican Standoff, involving numerous HYDRA and loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Rumlow drops his gun but pulls his knife out, swipes it on her hand and steals her gun. This action causes a shootout between the two factions, during which Rumlow was successfully able to override the launch and escape.

Bella gets up from where she is thrown off, only to come face to face with a crimsoned eyed Edward who had her in a chokehold. Edward is about to strike her, when she kicks him and at the same time avoids the gunshots which are fired by the agents who come out of nowhere. She shoots out the energy balls at the two agents and knocks them out. Bella engages in an intense fight with Edward who has a mission to capture her at any cost. She immediately captures Edward in her shield, only to realize he doesn't recognize her.

Maria Hill informs Steve and Sam that the launch has been initiated and Bella is engaged in an intense fight with a Hostile, not wanting to alert Steve that he is indeed Bella's ex. With a little worry on Steve's part for Bella's safety, both Steve and Sam prepare to assault the Helicarriers and battle all the HYDRA guards on board to ensure that they wouldn't complete Pierce's plan to use Arnim Zola's algorithm to murder several million people across the world. While they run towards the Helicarriers which are just beginning to launch, Wilson questions

"Hey, Cap, how do we know the good guys from the bad guys?"

"If they're shooting at you, they're bad."

With that Wilson uses his EXO-7 Falcon to fly up overhead. While Falcon flies overhead, Captain America leaps onto the nearby launching Helicarrier where he charges towards all the HYDRA agents who are sent to stop him. Without breaking his pace, Steve avoids the gunfire while using Captain America's Shield and his own superior skills and strike back against his enemies.

As Falcon flies closer to the Helicarriers, he is attacked by the guns on the ships. Using his incredible speed he dodges the explosions.

"Hey Cap, I found those bad guys you were talking about." Informs Falcon while trying to dodge the firings

"You okay?" inquires Captain from behind a trailer.

"I'm not dead yet." Replies Falcon while still avoiding the explosions.

Using his incredible speed to dodge the explosions, he lands on the Helicarrier where he fights the soldiers on the ground who never see him coming and are gunned down. Before he could relax, he is forced to use his EXO-7 Falcon to battle a Quinjet controlled by HYDRA agent which chases him down, trying to kill him. While Steve fights the HYDRA agents, Maria Hill reminds him that they only have eight minutes to spare for their infiltration mission.

Meanwhile, in the World Security Council room, Alexander Pierce's identity is revealed to the other council members due to Rogers' speech. The council members are even more shocked when STRIKE agents loyal to HYDRA fill the room and hold them all at gunpoint. When Pierce sees that the Helicarriers have been airborne successfully, he questions Councilman Singh that would he be so against Project's Insight's true goals if the same methods are used to save his daughter from execution. Singh curtly replies he would, much to Pierce's amusement. When Pierce prepares to shoot him, Councilwoman Hawley suddenly attacks Pierce and his men, single-handedly taking them all down. She then holds a shocked Pierce at gunpoint, and reveals herself to be none other than Black Widow in disguise and taunts him

"I'm sorry. Did I step on your moment?"

Having managed to take out the HYDRA agents on the Helicarrier, Captain America runs into the main weapons centre where he manages to insert his own chip which will allow them to force the Helicarriers to target each other. He then reaches to Bella through com only to realise she had been disconnected.

Once Steve had locked the Alpha Helicarrier, Maria get to Sam,

"Falcon where are you?"

"I had to take a detour" he replies while Dodging the gunshots from the Quinjet.

Falcon is forced to use all his speed and agility to manoeuvre around the ship and to avoid the series of missiles which are fired at him. When a hole is blown into the side of a Helicarrier, Sam is able to get aboard and install one of the microchips and informs Bravo Helicarrier has been locked.

While the S.H.I.E.L.D Pilots try to help out Captain America, they are attacked by Winter Soldier. He takes down the Quinjet and opens fire on them. When one of the pilot is about to take off the Quinjet, Winter Soldier shoots him and throws him off the jet, only to take off in it himself.

Meanwhile, Edward filled with rage, attempts to get out of the barrier he is locked in only to be shocked inside the shield for every attempt. With Edward locked in her shield, Bella avoids the gunshot of the incoming HYDRA agent and in a swift move takes her gun out of the holster and shoots him. Before Bella can end Edward once and for all, a High Frequency noise resonates in her head, making her weak and scream out in pain. This results in Edward being released from her shield. Edward immediately zaps towards her, hell bent on completing his Mission, has Bella in a chokehold and removes a tranquilizer from his pocket. Before Edward can inject the tranquilizer in her, Bella clears her head and in a swift movement has Edward pinned to the ground and wrapped in her shield, resulting in Edward to drop the tranquilizer.

In the Council chamber, Romanoff begins to disable the security protecting classified information, and proceeds to dump it on the Internet which will expose HYDRA's infiltration to the world. Pierce points out that it would also expose S.H.I.E.L.D.'s and Romanoff's dirty business in the process, but Romanoff is undeterred. Pierce then realizes that such a declassification of information requires two Alpha-level members of S.H.I.E.L.D. for authorization. Just then, Nick Fury arrives by helicopter and confronts Pierce.

Pierce jokes to Nick about having sent flowers to Fury's funeral. He attempts to justify his actions of attempting to assassinate him and cause mass-genocide to Fury by comparing Project Insight to what Fury did in Bogotá, not waiting for orders but doing what needed to be done. Fury asks Pierce, why make him Director of S.H.I.E.L.D to which Pierce explains that it was because he felt Fury was the best at what he did, as well as being the most ruthless person he'd ever met. Pierce attempts to convince Fury that their ambitions were the same, but Fury refuses to listen and forces Pierce to deactivate the security along with him.

Fury and Romanoff explain that they intend to release all of S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA's files onto the internet, exposing Pierce as a traitor. However Pierce remains confident and says

"You don't think we wiped your clearance from the system?"

"I know you erased my password. Probably deleted my retinal scan. But if you want to stay ahead of me, Mr. Secretary... you need to keep both eyes open."

And Nick reveals he had a security contingency in place should S.H.I.E.L.D.'s arsenal fall into the wrong hands. He then uses his blind eye, which Pierce had forgotten to delete from the retina scan, to unlock the system.

Maria informs the location of third carrier being 45 degrees off the port bow at the same time shoots two of the STRIKE Agent who are sent to stop her and calls out to Steve that he has only six minutes remaining.

After successfully placing the computer chip in first carrier, Captain America is soon discovered by all the remaining HYDRA agents on board the Helicarrier who began firing at him. With little time to spare, Captain America requests Falcon's help and leaps from the Helicarrier and falls towards Washington D.C. several hundred feet below.

With only one Helicarrier still needing a microchip to be installed, Falcon is forced to save Captain America from a deadly fall as he is escaping from the gunfire of various HYDRA agents determined to kill him. Falcon quickly catches up with Rogers before he could hit the ground and carries him onto the third and final Helicarrier. While carrying him he notes to Steve that he is a lot heavier than he looks, to which Steve jokingly blames on eating a big breakfast the same morning.

However just as Steve is informed by Maria that Bella is still engaged with the enemy, both of them are ambushed by Winter Soldier who rams into Steve, knocking him off the side of the Helicarrier. Falcon dives to save Steve only to be pulled back by the Winter Soldier who damages Sam's flight suit before kicking him off the Helicarrier. This move forces Sam to skydive down to the Triskelion, pulling his parachute just in time. He updates to Hill of him being grounded and learns that Rogers is still on board the Helicarrier.

Captain America enters the Helicarrier in order to put the final chip in place but is confronted by the Winter Soldier who stood firmly in his way. Steve desperately begs Barnes to listen to him, noting that Project Insight would soon kill millions of innocent lives. Steve however realizes that Barnes is not going to listen to reason and he is running out of time. Captain America steels himself for what must be done in order to complete his current mission.

Despite Steve's reluctance, the two former friends fight violently against each other. Captain America begins the furious fight by launching Captain America's Shield at the Winter Soldier, which he blocked with his Bionic Arm before they began their struggle. Rogers used his shield to block all the Winter Soldiers gunshots but one manages to graze his stomach before disarming him. Steve attempts to keep Barnes away while he rearmed the Helicarrier in order to complete his own current mission.

Both attempt to take control of the chip, the Winter Soldier throws Captain America off the ledge before they continued their fight while Steve desperately attempts to keep the chip safe from harm. In his attempt to win their fight, the Winter Soldier launches Steve's shield at him followed by firing at him. Steve manages to block the gunshots with his shield and launches it back at the Winter Soldier who uses his arm to block the blow.

Following a long and brutal battle between the pair where the Winter Soldier furiously attempts to kill his target at the same time Captain America tries to emotionally reach him. Winter Soldier manages to get his hands on the chip but Captain America has him into a tight chokehold and demands that he drop it. Captain America finally manages to subdue the Winter Soldier by choking him out until the he loses consciousness and drops the chip. Steve attempts to get the chip in place with only seconds left before Project Insight would initiate, however, he is shot multiple times by Barnes, including a shot that goes through his stomach.

When the Helicarriers reach 3000 feet above mean sea level, they sync to their targeting satellites in orbit. They acquire thousands of targets, employing Zola's algorithm to find and track them including the Avengers Tower. Just as the ships' long-range precision guns are ready to fire, Captain America uses whatever energy he has left and manages to get the chip in place making the Helicarriers loose the acquired targets. Maria Hill gets control of the other Helicarriers. Before making them fire upon each other Hill acknowledges to Steve that he is still on-board, but he commands her to do it anyway.

With Rogers still on board, their mission goes ahead exactly as they had planned, with all of Alexander Pierce's Helicarriers firing at one another.

In a last ditch effort to free himself from the situation he found himself in, Pierce uses his phone to activate the white phosphorus-laced biometric identification tags the Council members were wearing. It burns through their flesh, severely damaging their internal organs to the point of death. Romanoff, having disguised herself as Hawley, was forced to drop her gun due to the tag on her chest. She is ordered by Pierce to accompany him. Just as he is successful in his escape, Romanoff uses her Black Widow's Bite to disarm her security tag, knocking herself out and letting Fury shoot Pierce, killing him. Fury then checks unconscious Romanoff, who comes around shortly after stating that the Widow's Bite does sting.

While Bella had Edward locked in her shield, having decide to kill him, she hears the High Frequency sound again in her head but this time it doesn't render her useless. Bella feels the force of something trying to breakthrough her mental barrier. With renewed determination Bella pushes her mental shield and has it wrapped around Edward knowing he is somehow the cause for it. She is sucked into his head and experiences every torture Edward had endured at the Research Facility. Being forced to endure the torture through the link, Bella uses all her will power to remove herself from Edwards mind. Successfully getting herself out of the nightmare, with caution Bella again wraps her mental shield around Edward and concentrates to undo the control HYDRA has on him only to hear him scream out in pain. Unaware about the amount of energy used to undo HYDRA's control on Edward, Bella loses consciousness thus retreating the shield into her.

Edward coming just out of the HYDRA's control spots the Helicarrier which is about to crash into the Triskelion. He quickly picks up an unconscious Bella who was bleeding through her nose and zaps along with her out of the facility to avoid the crash. He drops her at a safe location where she can be found by S.H.I.E.L.D and zaps out of there.

Having to refocus his mission on protecting Nick Fury, Wilson encounters and attacks Brock Rumlow inside the Triskelion as Rumlow was on his way to challenge Black Widow and Fury in order to try and rescue his commander, Alexander Pierce so they could escape during the chaos of the battle. Wilson hides behind a door and attacks Rumlow, only to be quickly overpowered and knocked down to the floor by Rumlow.

As Wilson slowly gets back onto his feet, Rumlow removes his jacket and explains to Wilson that his punishment for going against HYDRA would now cause him great pain, as that is the only way HYDRA believes they would could gain order. As Rumlow continues to rant about HYDRA's grand schemes, Wilson gets back onto his feet and tells his rival to shut up so they can begin fighting. The two soldiers engage in hand to hand combat.

Rumlow manages to gain the upper hand during the fight, using his own slightly improved combat techniques to his advantage and throws Wilson across the room while taunting him. Their battle is then cut short when Wilson spots the Helicarrier heading straight towards the Triskelion behind the confident Rumlow.

Now using his head start to his advantage, Wilson runs for his life while Rumlow is buried by building's debris. Wilson calls through the com,

"Please tell me you got that chopper in the air!" while avoiding the crash

"Sam where are you?" He hears Romanoff ask trough the com.

"41st floor! Northwest corner." He replies while avoiding still avoiding the crashing debris.

"We're on it! Stay where you are!" Romanoff calls out

"Not an option." Sam counters

Sam is forced to jump from the 41st floor of the building where he is caught by an S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicopter piloted by Nick Fury and Natasha Romanoff.

"41st floor! 41st!" he exclaims to Fury when he found the chopper to be few floors below.

"It's not like they put the floor numbers on the outside of the building." Nick counters

"Hill where are Steve and Bella? You got location on them?" Romanoff calls out

"Bella is at the South Bridge unconscious and Steve is still on board the Helicarrier" informs Hill

The Helicarrier that Rogers and Barnes are in is the last remaining one while the other two are blown out of the sky. Running to his aid, Rogers frees the trapped Winter Soldier who immediately betrays him despite Steve insisting that the Winter Soldier did indeed know who he is and desperately trying to remind him that his name is James Buchanan Barnes and telling him of their friendship in the 1940s. While the Winter Soldier furiously attacks Captain America, Steve still refuses to fight him and drops his shield allowing Barnes to secure an easy victory over him.

Refusing to accept the truth about his past, the Winter Soldier begins to savagely beat Steve with his metal arm, determined to complete his mission to kill Captain America for HYDRA. Before Rogers had lost consciousness from the terrible beating, he promised Barnes to be with him until the end of the line; a promise Barnes once gave him decades ago in 1936 following Sarah Rogers' funeral. This causes Barnes to realize what he was doing to his long-time friend.

However, just as Barnes comes back to his senses and stops the beating, a large piece of debris falls and causes the floor to collapse underneath them. Unconscious Steve falls into the water below and is nearly drowned, but Barnes decides to not allow his old friend to die and dives in, saving him. Barnes then drags Steve from water back to the shore. He walks away, leaving Steve to be found.

**Aftermath of the War**

Steve wakes up sometime later following the Battle at the Triskelion in a hospital, where Sam Wilson is sitting on the chair beside him. Looking around the room noticing that Sam hasn't noticed him awake yet, he calls out

"On your left."

Sam can't stop the smile that forms on his face and then fills in Steve on what had happened after he was found unconscious. He informs him of S.H.I.E.L.D. going through some major changes, having been dismantled as a result of the HYDRA Uprising. Sam then informs of Alexander Pierce being killed during the battle and Nick Fury being officially declared dead. When Steve asks Sam about Bella, he is reluctant to inform knowing Steve's care for the brunette. When Steve is informed of Bella too being admitted in the hospital, he is stopped by Sam who realizes Steve is about to take off his tubes while trying to get to her. Sam then informs Steve of Bella being still unconscious and not knowing the reason behind it.

In the wake of the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Stark hires Maria Hill, utilizing his army of lawyers to protect Hill, in order to help him fill the void left by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s absence by privatizing global security.

Senator Stern is arrested by FBI after Black Widow released HYDRA files to the public, exposing Stern. Unaware to any of the S.H.I.E.L.D, Rumlow is saved from debris and being operated at the hospital.

Following the subsequent fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury goes into hiding, burning his possessions, replacing his eyepatch with a pair of sunglasses along with wardrobe change to blend into a crowd. Only a select few others are given knowledge of his survival including Eric Koenig and Phil Coulson

Because of information Black Widow shared across the internet, S.H.I.E.L.D. is labelled a terrorist organization and the international community disavowed any cooperation with it.

Congressional hearings are held with the purpose of questioning various S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, including Romanoff and Hill. Both managed to avoid imprisonment. Romanoff declares that they needed her, and could not afford to lock her up. To this the hearing committee has no answer and Romanoff was allowed to leave.

**Steve **

Steve enters the hospital room where the nurse pointed out, having been discharged few minutes prior. He sees Bella lying on the hospital bed, looking like she is sleeping. She is yet to be conscious since the battle. Doctor Banner was the one to treat her and he believed that her mind had shut down in order to protect herself from what she had faced during her fight. Maria Hill had later informed them that Bella was fighting with her ex vampire boyfriend and something had happed during the battle which caused her current condition but no one was sure of what exactly. The vampire had dropped Bella off to a safe location and disappeared just like Bucky had.

He sits on the single chair available beside her. While looking at her he remembers when she had kissed him just before the whole showdown two days back. He had been shocked to say the least and remembered how Peggy had kissed him in a similarly way, when he was about to leap off on the Valkyrie to fight with Johann Schmidt a.k.a Red Skull. But the kiss with Bella felt more than what he had felt with Peggy. He remembers all that happened since the moment he met Bella to this current moment.

_**Flashback**_

_When he had first met Bella in the battle field, she truly looked like a guardian angel who had come out of nowhere. He was mesmerized by the beauty of her and had a hard time to concentrate on the fight at hand. Natasha snickering at him snapped him out of his stupor and made him concentrate at issue at hand. It the beginning Bella reminded him of his love Peggy Carter in more ways than one. They both had brown eyes and brown hair. In his eyes both of them have the same drive to fight for the right thing. _

_They were introduced to each other after the battle of New York but it was on her birthday, that he thought they met officially. When he had gone to D.C. after the war, more than often he found his thoughts wondering to the Brunette. It was during her birthday that they actually talked for the first time. His eyes would often sought her out and after talking with her, he felt it was easy to communicate with her._

_It was during their training sessions that they both became close friends, he could even that she had become his best friend. He never though he would be able to share is past with anyone and much less he would find someone he would be close friends with after Bucky. But somehow Bella had managed to befriend him and even helped him manage himself in this modern world. He soon found out that she was strong, confident and determined when it came to do the right thing but when it came to her beauty she was completely clueless. She didn't realize how many heads turned her way when she entered a room. _

_It was also during this time that he realized she was different than Peggy. What made her different from Peggy in his eyes was when she was around Tony and Clint she didn't shy away from being childish. She had this kind hearted and caring persona towards those who she was close with. She has the tendency to look past the bad and see the good in people irrespective of species and she liked the simplicity of life. He had observed that Bella tended to get out the protective side of people who she was close with._

_He had learned her story and was ready to kill her pathetic excuse of a boyfriend. When she had shared her childhood memories, he realized they were similar in more ways than one. She too had been clumsy her whole life and somehow both had got the super soldier serum running through their system and both were determined to do things right not caring for the consequences if they had to go against authorities to bring it to fruition. Also both had to make sacrifices and had lost very close people to them. _

_They often practiced with her shield by trying to create scenarios where it can be used defensively or offensively. They even had been on a mission or two. Besides their training sessions they had spent time together whenever they could manage. She had really helped him to get up to date and never made fun if he didn't understand any of the modern things. She even helped him sort off his demons he carried since his crash in the Arctic Ocean. With her he didn't feel like a man out of time._

_He knew he felt something for the lovely brunette but he was not sure what his feeling were for her. He always had this need to get to know more about her and be near her but had tried to control it. He was not ready to acknowledge what those feeling were. After losing Bucky, Steve had vowed he would not lose his new friend, so, when he had completed his mission and heard the news of her being missing he had rushed to Malibu as soon as possible. He was furious with Fury for not informing him of Bella being missing since a week. He was devastated when they couldn't find her and presumed her to be dead._

_He had once again lost a close friend and at that instance he had realized he had feeling for Bella which were more than that of a friend. He had once again lost a chance at something that could have been great in his life. Steve had returned to D.C and threw himself in missions and trying to get his life sorted out. More often than not Bella would pop in his mind. Soon a year passed on with him keeping himself busy with missions. During this time he got a great ally in Sam Wilson. _

_Then the whole HYDRA uprising happened. But during that time Peggy gave him that stayed with him. She said that the world had changed and none of them could go back, all they can do is, to give your best. And sometimes the best they can do is to start over. With that advice Steve knew that he couldn't live in the past anymore. He knew that Peggy would be his first love and would always remain that but it was time to start new as she advices. He wished Bella had been there to help him sort out the conflict he had over working with S.H.E.I.L.D. _

_Then Natasha too had helped him understand to move on while they were on their Mission to New Jersey. When they eventually arrived at the location, Steve had realized that they were at Camp Lehigh, the old training camp where he had once trained during World War II before undergoing Project Rebirth. While they walked around the base, he thought back to his days of training and the memories flashed past him with each step he took. He took the closer he required to start the new life not knowing some part of his past was going to come to life and certain someone was going to re-enter his life._

_Natasha Romanoff became a fugitive for assisting him and decrypting the USB drive at Camp Lehigh. __There they learned the secret of S.H.I.E.L.D. from Arnim Zola that HYDRA had been rebuilt inside of the law-enforcement agency, operating clandestinely within its ranks and wreaking havoc across the globe. This insidious resurgence had been in progress since the collapse of the Red Skull's initial incarnation, following his apparent death at the hands of Captain America.__The two needed an uncompromised ally, so they recruited Sam Wilson, a United States Air Force Special Operations Pararescue Man who could get access to mechanical wings._

_During their fight with Winter Soldier, a legend in the espionage community, he was shocked to learn that to be none other than Bucky Barnes, his long-lost best friend who Steve believed to be killed in action following a raid on a HYDRA train in late 1944._

_They were captured by Rumlow and his STRIKE team but were rescued by Maria Hill. Then they had discovered Nick to be alive and his plans and even more shocking was they had discovered Bella to be alive._

_Steve was equal parts relieved and pissed to find Bella alive. He was overwhelmed to learn that three people he thought to be dead were alive and two of them being his best friends. He was struggling to understand how Bella and Bucky could be alive. While he was lost in the memory of a promise Bucky once gave him decades ago in 1936 following his mother's funeral, he felt someone approach and immediately knew it to be Bella._

_He was angry at her and demanded the need to know why she made everyone to believe she was dead. But when he learned of the reasoning behind it, his anger deflated. He had her in his arms and tried to reassure her and warn her that she better not keep anymore secrets between them. They were interrupted by Sam, who warned him that he might have to fight Bucky. Steve was not ready to do that and he informed him of the same. When they were about to set their plan into action at the Triskelion, Bella had stopped him and kissed him which left him dumb folded. _

_He was struck stupid and looked at Sam who with a disgusted look said that he won't kiss him and Steve was flashed back to the battle he had with Red skull. Peggy had kissed him in a similar way but when Bella kissed him something inside him settled. That simple kiss somehow grounded something within him and spurred him to complete the mission. He wanted to sort things out with her but the awaiting battle had his attention and he vowed he would visit on this topic later on._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Knock, Knock." interrupts Steve from his musings. Steve looks up to see its Sam.

"It's time to go." Informs Sam.

Steve reluctantly gets up from his seat not willing to leave Bella with the fear he might not see her again. Both leave to visit Nick Fury.

**General POV**

Sam and Steve are standing at Fury's fake graveside, watching the grave when a voice interrupts them.

"So, you have experienced this sort of thing before." Questions Nick Fury approaching his fake grave in normal clothes and his eye patch replaced with googles.

"You get used to it" informs Steve

Nick turns around and asks Steve "We've been data mining HYDRA's files. Looks like a lot of rats didn't go down with the ship. I'm headed to Europe tonight. Wanted to ask if you'd come."

"There's something I got to do first." Steve informs Nick.

Nick turns towards Sam and asks "How about you, Wilson? Could use a man with your abilities."

Sam's looks at Steve first then looking at Nick he informs "I'm more of a soldier than a spy."

"All right then." Nick says clearly disappointed. Nick then proceeds to shake hands with Sam and Steve and informs Steve,

"Anybody asks for me, tell them they can find me, right here." says Nick pointing at his grave

"You should be honored. That's about as close as he gets to saying you thank you." Calls out Natasha from back. Steve and Sam walk to where she is approaching them and Nick takes his leave.

"Not going with him?" questions Steve.

"No." informs Natasha with a smile.

"Not staying here." inquires Steve.

"Nah. I blew all my covers. I got to go figure out a new one." Informs Natasha

"That might take a while." Notes Steve

"I'm counting on it." Natasha says with confidence. Getting serious she informs handing him a file "That thing you asked for, I called in a few favours from Kiev."

Steve looks at the file that holds some of the answers to the questions running through him. At Natasha's interruption he looks up

"Will you do me a favor? Ask Bella on a date" advises Natasha.

"How is that you found out." asks Steve with a smile on his face

"I'm a spy for a reason. So she is the reason you didn't want to date." Notes Natasha and at Steve's nod she states, "She's perfect for you."

With a smile and kiss on Steve's check Natasha leaves on her way. On the way turning serious she calls out, "Be careful, Steve. You might not want to pull on that thread."

After Natasha advice, Steve opens the file and looks at his friend Bucky's picture. Sam approaches Steve and looks over his shoulder only to roll his eyes heavenwards.

"You're going after him." questions Sam

"You don't have to come with Me." replies Steve still looking at his friend's photo. Sam gets serious and questions "I know. When do we start?"

In the other part of the city the Winter Soldier goes to the Smithsonian Institution where he observes the Howling Commandos display, reflecting on and absorbing information that HYDRA had attempted to purge from his memory. And in the quite dark corner of the dust collected room in Fork Washington, a vampire sits huddled trying to get the nightmare of torture out of his head and grieving for the lost love.

* * *

**That's all folks for the time being. Let me know how you find this chapter. A special thanks to 01Katie for 01Katie, Filipinagirl04, mynameishelby, blackangel150 and the guests for leaving a review for the previous chapter. It spurred me on to right this one. mynameishelby I hope this chapter answers your concern on Steve. Next Chapter you will find out why Bella is still not awake and a certain uncle is about to find his niece to be alive. So stay tuned to get to know of his reaction. Tracey(Guest), I'm sorry you will have to wait a bit longer to get the reaction of Tony. Any ideas you have on how you wish to see the story progressing are welcomed. Same request as always Read and Review.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter. I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long but I had a severe case of Migraine wherein I was too sensitive to light and couldn't sit in front of the computer/laptop/mobile for long hours. Finally, with a proper medication, I'm recovering well and finally am allowed to use my devices with time stipulations. I thank all those who have followed/favorited/reviewed this story or me despite the lack of updates. It prompted me to continue this story**

**Sorry in advance for any grammatical/spelling mistakes as I haven't proofread it. You are free to point out the mistakes so I can rectify them. I lack a beta so if anyone is interested to beat the story you can PM me. Happy reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and Avengers/Marvel series belong to their respective authors. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**One week after the battle.**

**Tony POV**

Tony Stark returned to Avengers Tower (formerly known as Stark Tower) having hired Maria Hill (former S.H.I.E.L.D Agent) into Stark Industries. In the wake of the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Tony had to utilize his army of lawyers to protect Hill from prison time, to help him fill the void left by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s absence in maintaining global security. He was aware of what had taken place at the Battle at the Triskelion. It had come to light that he was listed as a potential target of Project Insight by HYDRA and had begrudgingly accepted that he was lucky as Captain America and his team were able to stop HYDRA in time to save all of HYDRA's intended victims.

Loosening his tie Tony moves towards the bar area of the penthouse in the tower and pours himself a drink. His involvement in the lawsuit to save Maria Hill and the whole aftermath of Battle of Triskelion, brought forth the aftermath of his battle with Aldrich Killian and his Extremis Soldiers. Once again his enemy had impacted his life aversely and he had lost a very dear person to him. Unknowingly his feet carry him to the restricted area of the Tower. Only Tony is authorized to access this floor, not even Pepper was allowed here. Tony sighs and enters the passcode. His feet further carry him to the bedroom on the floor. Opening the door, he switches on the light and his eyes immediately sweep the room bringing forth the memories of the person who had become close to him in a very short time.

Tony sighs and enters the room, sitting on the bed, he looks at Bella's photo on the bedside table. The picture was taken on her 21st birthday when he had given her, her first alcoholic drink. Tony was not aware that it would only birthday that he would be celebrating with Bella. In the wake of the Attack at the Stark Mansion, he had lost Bella to the blast which was still a hard pill to swallow. The pain and loss that accompanied losing her still fresh for him. Bella had become the family member which he longed to have his whole life and to lose her had left a void in him which was hard to fill. Though everyone presumed Bella to be dead, Tony still believed that his niece was alive till day he kept on searching for her. He was not willing to give up on finding her and so in hope of her returning, he had designed this floor similar to the one she had in Stark Tower.

He had brought his act together after his fight with Aldrich Killian where he had almost lost Pepper too. He had given up his suits and had the arc reactor removed from his chest. He had worked hard on mending his relationship with Pepper and had taken the role of consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D before the Battle at the Triskelion. As he is thinking about what he would do if and when Bella returns, he is interrupted by J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Sir, Agent Romanoff is in the building and is asking for you."

"Tell her I'll be there shortly."

Tony gets up, straightens his suit and locks the floor and proceeds to meet Natasha not knowing that she came bearing the news of Bella being alive.

**General POV**

Agent Romanoff enters the Avengers Tower having just returned after seeing Bella in the hospital, who was still unconscious. After having talked with Clint (more like sparred and kicked his ass), Natasha had learned the complete story of Bella's disappearance. When she had learned that Clint knew Bella was alive and kept it secret she was furious but had relented after learning the whole truth. She knew Bella well enough to know that, if she even got an inkling that her loved ones were in danger because of her, she would not hesitate to sacrifice her happiness or even her life just to save them. Everyone had assumed Bella to be dead and had grieved in their ways. There was only one person who had not given up on Bella and still believed her to be alive, Tony Stark. She had seen what the attack at the Stark Mansion and Bella's death (now known to us as disappearance) had caused Tony and she knew it was time to inform him before he finds from someone else.

After entering the building, she is unable to find Tony and Informs J.A.R.V.I.S to notify him of her arrival. She is informed by J.A.R.V.I.S to wait and settles in the common area of the Tower to wait for Tony.

"Missing me already Romanoff. Finally decided to join Stark Industries for good?" Natasha hears Tony say and turns around to see his prominent smirk present on his face. Natasha fought back her smile and replies.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer." She pauses and turns serious not knowing how to break the news to him.

Tony seeing Natasha turn serious, knows whatever she is about to say will likely affect him is some way, whether in a good or bad way he is yet to determine.

"I have some news for you." says Natasha and taking a deep breath she continues "Bella is alive."

Those were the words which Tony was desperate to hear but as soon as he hears them, many emotions swirl across Tony's face. Disbelief, confusion, relief, happiness and anger too to some extent. Tony asks Natasha how she was able to find Bella and once she tells him the story behind Bella's disappearance and how they met her, anger is most the prominent emotion on Tony's face.

Without saying a word Tony enters his lab. He is beyond furious, Nick Fury had once again poked his nose where it didn't belong. He couldn't contain his rage and takes it out on his lab. He is beyond pissed at Nick for keeping his niece away from her family and he is angry at Bella too for not standing her ground and seeking him out. A small part of him was angry for he is the last to hear about her being alive. In his anger fest, Tony missed seeing Pepper and Natasha entering the lab. Just as Tony is about to strike with something on his favorite car, Natasha intervenes. She tries to cool down Tony but is unable to do so. Pepper is not aware as to what had set him off his tangent but she approaches him none the less. Just as Pepper touches Tony, he looks at her and breaks down. Still unaware of the reason for his meltdown, Pepper tries her best to console him. Seeing Pepper consoling Tony, Natasha gives them some privacy and leaves the room to wait in the common area knowing that they would come there once Tony calms down. She knew that the worse was over had hoped that Tony wouldn't flip again when he hears Bella is the hospital and still unconscious and the reason behind it.

Meanwhile in the lab, while trying to calm Tony, Pepper tries to think what would have caused him to breakdown. She knew Tony was never one to breakdown as such but she had seen him cry just once when he couldn't find Bella after the Mandarin Attack and everyone had presumed her to be dead. She knew despite Bella being his niece, Tony had come to see her as his daughter. She had been the family that Tony had always longed for and losing her had caused him severe grief. Tony had given up his suits and had immersed himself in work. She knew he was still looking out for Bella's returns not giving up on finding her. She didn't interfere in his searching knowing that was what had kept him sane when it came to Bella but she was worried about what would happen if Bella was indeed dead and dreaded if this was what had caused his breakdown.

Once Tony had calmed down he looked up at Pepper and informed Pepper of Bella being alive and told her what Natasha had informed him. Pepper was shocked to hear this but was happy that Bella was indeed alive because she had missed Bella dearly and had given up hope of her being alive. Once Tony was calm enough they decided to go and talk with Natasha and find out where Bella is currently and why she hadn't come here directly. Though Tony knew the reason behind Bella staying hidden, he was sure there were going to be few heated words exchanged between them.

Once Tony and Pepper enter the common room, Tony without wasting time asks Natasha

"Where is Bella?"

Natasha hesitates to answer but looking at Tony she tells him of Bella's involvement in the Battle of Triskelion and how she was injured while fighting off her ex. Tony with barely suppressed rage asks Natasha in which hospital Bella is and he takes off once he gets the answer. Without waiting for anyone Tony races through the traffic like a madman. He gets off the running car and asks J.A.R.V.I.S to find on which floor Bella is. He enters the hospital ignoring the staff and reaches for Bella's floor. Taking one look at Bella's form and Tony's rage disappears. He is paralyzed on spot, his worst fear of seeing Bella's form on the hospital bed had come true. With heavying steps, he reaches near Bella's bed and collapses on the empty chair beside the bed missing the other occupant of the room. He had thought that once Natasha had informed him about Bella's whereabouts, he would go and demand answers from Bella for her disappearance but never did he think that he would be seeing her in the hospital bed.

Slowly Tony traces Bella's face to make himself believe that Bella is indeed alive. Before Tony could ask J.A.R.V.I.S about Bella's vitals, he sees Dr. Banner enter the room. He was momentarily confused as to what he was doing here but looking at his attire and remembering that Dr Banner volunteered at the hospitals when need arises, Tony guesses that he might be Bella's attending doctor seeing that Bella's nature is not to be discovered by others.

While Bruce is checking over Bella, Tony sees Steve in the room and is confused about his appearance in Bella's room but decides to question him later as he sees Bruce had completed his check-up. Tony asks Bruce on Bella's status and Bruce informs him that during her fight something had caused Bella to shut down completely. He also informs him that Bella's mind was trying to protect herself and she would gain consciousness once she processes what had happened. With that being said Bruce leaves the room saying he is needed to check on another patient.

Tony is angry that once again Bella's Ex had caused her harm and he vowed that he would find him and give a very slow torturous death. His murderous thoughts of killing the vampire are interrupted by a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see it as Clint who had come to check upon on Bella. Both have the same murderous look on their faces thinking of the person responsible for Bella's condition and share a meaningful nod. Tony picks up his phone to dial one person he knows will help him take out the problem that's Edward Cullen. The receiver picks up the call on the first ring and Tony says

"Peter."

**Jasper POV**

Just returned from hunting, Alice and I longing on the couch in the living room our temporary home in Houston, Texas. Our family had decided to travel separately after Bella had left with Peter and Charlotte to keep her safe from her enemies. Emmett and Rose were touring in Europe and Carlisle and Esme were in Alaska with the Denali's. We learned from Peter that Bella was with a trusted friend of ours which he didn't disclose the name of but if I were to take a guess it would be none other than Garrett. Garrett was the only person who Peter would entrust Bella's safety even though she was capable of taking care of herself. While Garrett was with Bella, Peter had taken upon himself to track Edward. He had confided in me that Edward was still a threat to Bella's life and we need to be on the lookout for him and he was still trying to track him. If I get my hands or more specifically the Major gets his hands on Edward, then he is surely a dead man. Alice stiffening in my arms gets me out of thoughts and has me alert. I understand she is having a vision, but her emotions are making me worry. When she get out of it, she just utters one word.

'Bella'.

I become alert immediately, The Major tries to take over but I regain him not wanting to scare Alice and also to get all the information from her.

"What happened?"

She explains the vision was not clear but she somehow saw Bella in it and Edward was planning to capture Bella. It is really hard to keep The Major at bay after hearing that, through gritted teeth I ask her what she saw happening. She tells me that she can't determine the place or time but she informs that Edward plans are anything but innocent and he can somehow work around Bella's Shield making it nearly incapable of working against him. He plans to make her his mate giving her the Mate mark which will make Bella complacent to his wishes. Just as the Major is about to take over, I feel my phone vibrate and I see its Peter calling. I answer the call and at the same time lose myself to The Major.

**Major POV**

"Report Caption." The Major roars with barely contained rage.

"He will not succeed in him plans Major but it is time. We need to go to Forks immediately. We will find him there and we will intercept him before he can carry on with his plans."

That insolent boy, he thinks he can force someone to be his mate. I will not let him hurt someone who is under my protection. I have failed once to protect her but not this time. It is time for that boy learns a lesson. That boy would be lucky if he is left alive when The Captain and I are done with him. That boy has pissed many people to count by hurting someone who is loved by many and I am sure those wolves will want a bite of him when they discover his scent in the area for he had hurt the one they consider Pack sister. I know my mate might be a problem when it comes to that boy as they once had a strong familial bond and I address my mate with the same.

"You know what is about to happen to him, right my mate."

She takes a submissive stand and asks for permission to reply and I grant her the same.

"I don't care what is to become of him, he has hurt my sister more times than I can count. I once considered him my brother but what he is about to do, it is not right," she says with venom in her voice which I never imagined would be directed to her once favorite brother. She controls her swirling emotion and replies.

"Our Family might grieve his loss but no one will agree with what he is planning to do by forcing his will on her and they will gladly take him down if given the chance."

Well, its good to know that my mate will not be in my way. Without any more delay I leave for Forks. Edward had sealed his fate by going after Bella.

**Peter POV**

I had just received a call from Garrett, who informed me that Bella was still in the hospital and has yet to regain consciousness. Garrett had been weekly updating me on Bella's safety ever since they had been in Missouri. Bella was not aware of this arrangement and I was sure going to be in trouble when she finds this. Ever since Bella's last transformation, it was difficult to know things which directly pertain to her but his knower let him know about her when her shield was down. Ever since Edward had been missing, my knower had warned me that she was not safe from him and I had been on the lookout for him since then. The fucker was difficult to track, it was like he had vanished from the face of the earth but I knew better. He was like a time bomb waiting to go off and it wouldn't be last we would be seeing of him.

Garrett had called a week back just as our scheduled call but when he had informed that Bella was injured in the battle that took place in Washington DC, he had received many choice words from me. He was lucky I was not near him or he would be missing a limb for was supposed to keep an eye on her. There was a reason I had trusted him with Bella's safety. That idiot had let her go with those SHIELD people saying that Bella had made him leave with a promise that she was safe and it was time for her to come out of hiding. I know that Bella can take care of herself but that girl sure attracts danger like bees are attracted to flowers. My knower had let me know that she would be fine and would regain consciousness in a few days but she would be a changed girl. I had Garrett keep an eye on her and warned him if any more harm came her way again then he would be facing not only me but also the Major. He had agreed readily and said he would keep close eye on Bella fearing the Major's wrath.

Charlotte and I had decided to go and visit Bella. Just as we were about to leave my knower started to go haywire. It was pointing that Bella would be in grave danger from that mind invader if he is not intervened immediately. It was letting me know that the boy had ill intention towards her. Knowing that nothing good would ever come in Bella's life if he were to come back, I knew it was time to call Major and be dome with that boy once and for all.

With that though I call Major, since my knower let me know that his mate had received the vision regarding that boy's plan.

"He will not succeed in him plans Major but it is time. We need to go to Forks immediately. We will find him there and we will intercept him before he can carry on with his plans."

I disconnect the call and just as I am about to leave my cell ringing stops me. It is Tony calling and I know he too would want a go at the boy. Picking up the call I am met with a furious Tony who informs me that he is going to hunt Edward and that he needs my help to take care of that fool. I inform him that I have Edward's location and let him know to get to Forks. With much arguing with Char on whether or not she would be accompanying me on this trip, both of us leave for Forks when she informs me that I won't be getting any from her if I were to leave her behind. That woman sure knows where to hit to get here point across. It was time to take the fucker down who would be wishing that he would have left Bella alone when he had the chance.

* * *

**That's all for now folks. I know it was a short chapter but I hope you liked it. When I had started with this story I hadn't planned to keep much of Twilight characters involvement in it but it this chapter seemed to be having a mind of its own. I'm still not sure of what Edward's fate would be but hope to get the next chapter soon and not keep you waiting for long. You're all free to leave your suggestions on what you think should happen to Edward. I can't promise with a timeframe for the next update as I'm still recovering but it would not be a long wait as before. I thank all those who have patiently waited for an update and no kept bugging me to update soon. Next chapter you will know why Edward decided to go after Bella again. The same request as always read and review.**


End file.
